Biohazard
by CrAzY-SiLLy-Me
Summary: When Sasuke became a soldier, he didn't think he'd be saving Sakura from a monster obsessed with her while dealing with zombies. He didn't think he'd also have to save their son fromthe undead too. And now his General becomes a monster! AUOOC SasuSaku
1. Cherry

_A/N: Resident Evil just made my day! XD Wait for IoL and Yakuza II, I'm still working on it.  
_

**_Disclaimer: Resident Evil and Naruto does not belong to me but to their respective owners/creators. I only own the new terms you find new/original here, as well as the plot._**

* * *

**Biohazard**

The whole lab was messed up, and there were only corpses everywhere. Yet, these corpses weren't normal, for they were walking around and feeding on the remaining human flesh that they see. There were even dogs that looked mutated, also eating the dead, as some insects sucked out the blood. It was a disgusting sight, especially for the eight survivors inside that were stuck in a secluded room, watching the events outside.

"I can't believe this…" one muttered, sighing. "How could those doctors make a mistake with a flu vaccine?"

"Relax Sakura, mistakes happen all the time, but I'd have to agree with you though," her friend said as he looked at the monitor. "That was one mistake that caused a lot of trouble and casualties." Sakura sighed again and slumped down on a chair, her long pink locks following her every movement. "I'm more worried about Izegawa…" she groaned, looking at the screen where a monster was trashing about, screaming for her name. She shuddered. "Even as a monster, that guy's still obsessed with me!"

A smirk grazed the lips of Uchiha Itachi. "I guess he isn't as smart as we all thought. He can't even let the information of rejection sink into his head." Sakura glared at him. "It's not funny!"

"Don't you have a brother who works for RAS?" Shikamaru asked, followed by a yawn. Itachi raised a brow and nodded, indicating the young genius to continue. "Well, isn't it their job to get us out of here?"

"Yeah, but in order to do that, we'll have to call the head of RAS."

"Hmmm…" they turned to the eldest man of the group. He had long hair and pale skin, as well as a pair of intimidating yellow eyes. "Our old colleague happens to be the head of RAS, if I remember correctly."

"Are you talking about Jiraiya, Orochimaru?" the oldest female of the group, Tsunade, asked. Orochimaru nodded. "That is, if he wasn't lying when he said that he owned RAS."

"Sasuke did mention about their boss being a pervert with white hair and a face that could make you cringe in disgust." Itachi said, remembering the words his brother told him yesterday when he asked what was up. "Yup, that's him alright." Tsunade said, sighing.

They heard a growl from outside as they all quieted down, staring at the closed doors when they heard a bang. "Crap. We've got to get out of here." Itachi said, standing up from his chair. "Yosh! It's about time we leave this place!" their security guard, Gai, said when he also got up from his chair. "Orochimaru-sensei..?" a man with eyeglasses turned to his teacher since he was a student trainee for the lab. "I believe that Itachi is right Kabuto, we'll have to risk this instead of sitting around," he turned to Shikamaru. "Any luck?"

"Yep, I managed to get my laptop's internet to work with a few adjustments. But I need to send for help now before it goes down again." He typed away on his keyboard as fast as he could, his brow furrowing and hands shaking as they typed when the door was close to opening. "Sakura, that boyfriend of yours has really got it bad." Itachi said, staring at the door. Sakura twitched and hit the Uchiha's arm. "Riku's not my boyfriend!"

Another growl…

"He doesn't seem to agree with you."

"There! Let's go!" Shikamaru said as they all rushed towards the other exit. However, when the front door burst open, it caused the room to shake and the ground to break as some of them fell down while the rest managed to cling onto something to prevent them from falling. "Shit! Sakura! Shizune!" Tsunade yelled when she saw her two students fall. "Damn, let's just hope they'll be fine!" Itachi said feeling his hands slipping. "Oh, hell no." and he too, fell.

The sirens sounded as the Shadow Assassin Squad, or SA squad, looked up to see their leader, Hatake Kakashi, enter the room. "Okay guys, it's time for another Rescue mission." He said, a serious glint in his eyes. "Finally! I'm getting bored here!" a blonde boy said, stretching his arms. "Where's Kage Honou?" Kakashi asked, seeing one member missing. The doors slid open as a teen entered. "Where have you been?" Kakashi asked again, finding their missing squad member. "Commander's office, he just told me about the mission." He looked down, his brows furrowed and his fists clenched. "According to him, three of the survivors are missing, and one of them is my brother."

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Cherry_**

"_One look from you caught me off-guard…"_

_Two hours before the incident…_

A sigh escaped her lips as she stared at the empty cup of her coffee, as well as at her paperwork that needed to be submitted to the head of the lab. Her best friend was late again, and so will she if she doesn't leave soon. "Amaya?" she called to the waitress behind the counter. "Yes Sakura?" Sakura smiled a bit. "Please tell Ino I left, I need to go now or I'll be late."

"Oh, sure, leave that to me!"

"Thanks Amaya!" and she left the right amount of money for her coffee and went to the glass doors, stepping out of the café. _"Shoot! It's five minutes before 9.30! If I don't leave now, Tsunade-sensei's going to-"_

_SPLASH!_

She just got wet thanks to a speeding motorcycle, which at least, stopped to look at the damage it made. Sakura twitched in annoyance and glared at the rider. "You good for nothing jerk! Look at what you did to my uniform! I'm going to get it from my boss thanks to you!" she yelled, causing passers by to stop and stare at them. She continued glaring; not noting the clothes the man wore which was the uniform of the famous RAS, the well-known SWAT-type of security and military association of the city of Tokyo. "Sorry," he said, removing his helmet, earning a wide-eyed Sakura, with her mouth hanging open, making her look like a gaping fish out of water. "I didn't see you come out." He continued, looking at her with an apologetic look.

"U-um… I…" her eyes traveled to the name patch that was sewed onto the upper right pocket of his jacket fatigue. "U. Sasuke…" she read. "Wait a minute, as in, Uchiha Sasuke?!"

Sasuke blinked and gave a nod, wondering why she reacted like that. "You're Itachi-niisan's little brother!" he nodded and Sakura laughed. "No wonder you looked kind of familiar, you're his brother. Well, sorry for the outburst, I mean, I did get wet…" she muttered the last part, earning a slight laugh from him. "It's okay, I understand, so, you need a lift?" he asked, gesturing to his bike. Sakura blushed a bit, not knowing why she got caught into his onyx orbs. _"Those eyes have got to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…" _she thought, still not answering his question.

"Um, hello, earth to…" he looked at her ID card that was attached to her white lab coat. "…Haruno Sakura, is that a yes or a no?" he asked, his voice having a teasing tone to it as a smirk formed on his lips. Sakura turned red, yet again and looked down, avoiding his gaze. "W-well, if it's okay with you…"

"Sure, you're gonna be late if you walk, besides, I'm also heading there." He tossed her his helmet as she put it on and got behind him, wrapping her arms hesitantly around his waist. "Don't you need a helmet?" she asked. "Don't worry," he started the ignition. "I'm an expert." And he rode off to the bio lab.

* * *

"I see, well, better get a new lab coat, you might catch a cold." Tsunade said, getting the papers from Sakura who already removed her coat and now had on a white shirt and white skirt with a pair of white socks and sneakers. "Okay, and sorry for being late again sensei." Tsunade smiled at her. "It's okay Sakura, besides, aren't you the least bit glad you got a ride from Itachi's little bro?" she gave a teasing wink to the pink-haired girl who slowly turned her head to the right, managing to get a glance at Sasuke who was listening to what Itachi was saying. _"Now that sensei mentioned it, he is pretty cute…"_she thought, a small smile and a blush adorning her face. 

She quickly turned away when he blinked and looked at her, embarrassed that he caught her staring at him. After taking a deep breathe in, she turned to look at him again, only to turn beet red when he gave a smirk and a 'caught-you' look. _"Shoot." _She thought, looking away again. "Now I know why Ino kept ranting about him…"

Elsewhere, a man saw how she reacted when she looked at the young Uchiha. His fists clenched and he turned around abruptly…

* * *

"So, that's about it." She heard Itachi say and turned again to spare the two boys a glance. "Right, I better get going, there might be another mission that pervert might give us." Sasuke muttered, getting a chuckle from his brother. "Don't call your commander names Sasuke, he's still your boss." The younger Uchiha scoffed. "The only boss I'll probably _learn _to respect would be the melanin-less hair Captain." 

"Whatever you say, Lieutenant Uchiha…" Itachi said, giving a mock salute to his little brother who "che-d" and headed to the elevator. He turned around to face the closing doors of the elevator, catching Sakura staring at him again. For some strange reason, he wasn't the least bit annoyed with her, and he smirked at her again, amused at how she reacts whenever he does that. "See 'ya Cherry." He said, giving her a wink before the doors slid closed, leaving a baffled Sakura who had Tsunade and Itachi grinning and snickering at her. "Meet your future sister-in-law Itachi." Tsunade joked, as the older Uchiha started laughing. "Cut it out guys!"

She left the two to laugh, all the while bumping into someone. "Ah! S-sorry!" she said, picking up the fallen papers she was holding earlier. "It's alright." She froze. _"Damn, of all people…" _she slowly lifted her head to see Riku Izegawa bend down and pick up some of the papers on the floor. "Hey, Sakura, are you free later..?" he asked. _"Why can't this guy just understand what 'rejection' is?!" _she sighed and stood up after picking all of the files.

"Riku, you're a nice guy and all, and I'm sure you wouldn't be having trouble looking for a girl, but face it, I'm not the one for you." She said as politely as she could. Riku frowned a bit. "Oh, and that Uchiha guy you just met _is_?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. "Don't get me started with that." She replied, her brows creasing. "Look, all I ask from you is one date, just one." Sakura lowered her head and sighed. "I can't Riku, you know how it is with girls and first kisses, dates and all, so I'd like my first official date to be shared with someone I love." She gave an apologetic look to Riku. "I only see you as a friend Riku, and I'm sorry." And she walked pass him, not wanting to extend their conversation.

Sakura walked inside the sliding doors of the chemistry lab where her genius friend was staying. "Hey Shikamaru." She greeted with a smile. "Yo, got asked out again?" she rolled her eyes. "Obviously," she muttered. "What're you doing?"

"I'm trying to come up with some anti-virus vaccine."

"What for?"

"Well, you know how some diseases tend to spread right?" he got a nod from her. "I want to prevent a virus to scatter in the human body to keep the victim stable, sterilized, and still well."

"So, it's like a flu-vaccine?"

"Sort of, but I'm inventing a vaccine for all." He grinned sheepishly. "This way, you wouldn't have to buy different kinds of medicine for certain sicknesses."

"Nice goal." She said, beaming. "What's the agenda today?"

"Your admirer just volunteered to be the test of a flu-vaccine that the other department is coming up with." Sakura tilted her head a bit. "But Riku doesn't have a cold." Shikamaru nodded. "That's why they're injecting him with a flu virus, plus the vaccine to see if it'll work." She shrugged. "Don't you think it's kind of risky?" he shook his head. "In science, risk is just an everyday-"

He got cut off when the alarms in every room began to set off. Shikamaru cursed and sealed the test tubes that contained the vaccines he did in a container to protect it from any harm. "Come on, we've got to get to the safe room." Sakura nodded and followed Shikamaru.

* * *

"Hmm..?" a man with white hair stopped sipping his coffee and turned to the computer screen that had a window open and a message displayed. "Emergency eh..?" he looked up as one of his best men in the org entered his office. A smirk appeared on his face as the teen placed the folder on his desk. "Any news?" he asked, eyeing the teen before him. 

"No, they said they aren't finished testing the vaccine."

"Odd, I was certain that genius could finish everything."

"Even geniuses have weaknesses."

"Yeah," his smirk broadened. "But you don't seem to have one Sasuke."

Sasuke shrugged and turned to the computer screen of his commander. "What's going on sir?" he asked, his brows knitting as he read the message. His boss chuckled a bit. "Your eyes are as sharp as ever even without activating your sharingan." He typed a few things on his keyboard. "It's a rescue mission, and a kill if you must type of rescue mission." He noted the glint in Sasuke's eyes. "Bad news is…" he sipped his coffee for dramatic effect. "Three of the survivors were separated from the group, and one of them is your brother."

"Aniki..?!" Sasuke turned to the commander with clenched fists and widened eyes. "Yeah, apparently, the room they were staying was destroyed by a monster, causing it to shake a bit and the ground to break, and that's where the three fell. I'm not sure if they're together though." He sighed and gave a stern look to the teen. "But that's not the point. It's dangerous for them to wander around that building on their own." Sasuke quirked a brow. "Why?"

"To put it simply, a virus has broken free in the building, and it's a mutation virus."

"Mutation virus..?" he echoed.

"Yes, the human flesh decays, and the victim becomes a cannibal, or as what some would say, the living dead."

"Zombies…"

"Yeah." He sent the mission to a squad leader. "Head back to your squad and your captain will be there to lead the mission," Sasuke nodded. "And Uchiha?"

"..?"

"Stay alive."

* * *

Water dripped onto her face as she slowly opened her eyes and sat up, shaking her head a bit to clear her vision. _"Where am I..?" _she thought, looking around. _"I'm in the underground level of the building." _She stood up and tried to see in the dark, but couldn't. She sighed and felt for any switch or wall that she could use for guidance or support. Another drip on her head caused her to scowl and glare at the dripping water, only to have her eyes widen at the sight. 

There, hovering above her, was a mutated corpse, and the monster had a long tongue sticking out of it, drool was evident, and she puked inwardly when she realized it was saliva that dripped onto her and not plain H2O. "Crap." She swore, staring at the "Licker", as she'd like to call it since it did a lot of licking and… tongue action.

"Eww…" she murmured to herself, slowly backing away from the thing. She stopped moving when she heard a growl come from behind her. Cursing her luck, she whipped her head and nearly screamed at the sight that greeted her. A mutated dog was growling at her, and in its sharp and bared teeth was a human arm, dislocated from the anatomy and dripping with blood. She shook, feeling her death about to arrive when the dog let go of the arm and barked, making its way slowly to her.

Again, she backed away, but stopped once more when she heard the hissing sound coming from the licker. She was cornered, and one of the two beasts would make a lunch out of her. _"Kami, save me."_ A louder growl caused all three of them to turn to the side to see a bigger monster. At this, Sakura no longer held back her scream when the monster charged.

* * *

"Split into pairs." Kakashi ordered his team after they broke in from the rooftop. They all nodded as Neji and Ten-Ten paired up with each other- both being 20yrs old and sharp shooters in the field of guns or throwing knives, they would make a good pair. Lee joined them since they would need his martial arts skill in case they ran out of bullets or weapons. Kakashi was the team captain, and he paired up with Kurenai, who was the head medic of the team. Sasuke went with Shino since they got along better than any other member due to their similarities. This caused Ino to whine and complain to Kakashi who ignored her. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes at this and told Shino that they'll head east while the others will go to the other directions, leaving Ino to go with Gaara, one of the sadistic members of the squad, and the new recruit Kiba, who had great expertise with regards to the K-9 unit, thus, bringing his dog, Akamaru, with him. Ino groaned at this but went with them since this was a mission and it was an order as well; that, and the fact that her best friend, Sakura, is in need of saving.

"I guess that leaves you and me Hinata." Naruto said, grinning. He was also a rookie yet one of the best newbies, which is why he was assigned to this squad, along with Kiba. Hinata was one of the best students of Kurenai and also a cousin of Neji. Her eyes are not your average type, since they could see through walls and other objects. "You've got the byaakugan right?" Hinata nodded meekly as she followed Naruto. "Well, that's a good advantage for us. I guess your scientist ancestors were geniuses for trying to come up with a cure for your family's genes curse of being born blind."

"Y-yeah." She agreed. Indeed, in the Hyuuga family, most were born blind, and some of the wisest members of the clan had opted to discover a cure. However, instead of gaining normal eyesight, they earned better vision than an average human could have. "But Neji-niisan and I still prefer Sasuke-san's sharingan."

"Teme's..? Why?"

"Well, even if he's the only one in the family who has it, the sharingan has much more abilities compared to ours." Naruto whistled in awe as he listened to Hinata's story. "I heard that teme got it because he had bad eyesight or his vision was impaired or something." Hinata nodded as they cautiously made their way through the dark areas. (It's a good thing the squad's rifles had flashlights attached to it.) "His parents were scientists too, and came up with the chemical. And that gave Sasuke-san good eyesight and also the sharingan."

"You can activate and deactivate yours too right?" he saw something move that he flashed the light over there, causing him to grin. "Yes." She answered, following his gaze. "And it seems we have found one of the survivors." She added, seeing a man with eyeglasses on as he raised his hand to block the light from blinding him. "Oi, you hurt or something..?" Naruto asked. The man shook his head and calmed down after finding out that they were members of RAS and part of the SA squad.

"Captain, Shadow Fox here," Naruto spoke through his communicator as he and Hinata led the man away from the dangerous areas. "We found one survivor, his name's…" he turned to the man for his name.

"Yakushi Kabuto."

Naruto repeated the name to Kakashi who replied a 'good job rookie' to Naruto. "Keep searching for survivors, afterwards, report back- Kage Kori out."

* * *

"That was fast." Kakashi turned to the two survivors he found who were being checked up by Kurenai. "I did make sure they've undergone harsh training." He answered to the long-haired man named Orochimaru, who shrugged and thanked Kurenai for the check-up. "Hmm… at least my student has been located." He turned to Tsunade who furrowed her brows. "Relax Tsunade, I'm sure Shizune and Sakura will be fine." The blonde woman merely sighed. "I hope so…" 

"Rest assured you two," Kurenai spoke. "SA squad is the best, and we will stop at nothing until we find all survivors and get them out of here." Kakashi gave a small smile at this behind his mask. "And that is our motto."

"Oi, KK."

Kakashi sighed at the nickname one of his best students gave him. "Cut it out Kage Honou, what's your report?" he could hear gun shots from the earpiece he had. "Hn, so far, we've run into mutated dogs, slow corpses that walk and eat your flesh, annoying bugs which we had to run away from since Shadow Beetle here ("HEY!" Shino yelled) refused to kill them." Kakashi furrowed his brows. "That many?"

"Aa, and also…" he stopped for a while and later, Kakashi heard a loud 'boom'. "What the hell was that for Sasuke?!" Shino yelled. Sasuke sighed at this. "They were wasting our bullets you idiot." Then he turned back to Kakashi. "…We've run into snakes and rats too. Better watch out, their bites can cause you to mutate."

"How sure are you?"

"I've got sharingan Kakashi, I should know."

"Right, I wonder why you still wear our night-vision shades…" Kakashi murmured.

"So that I wouldn't stress my eyes for using the sharingan too much; and it makes me looked cool…" he added or humor.

"Whatever, I'm still cooler. So, any survivors?"

Sasuke looked around, glancing at Shino who was also scanning the area with the use of their night-vision shades. "Not yet," Sasuke replied. "But in the next room, there's a chance that the body heat I'm seeing belongs to a survivor."

"How sure are you Kage Honou?"

"…Because the dead doesn't emit body heat- Kage Honou out." Sasuke headed towards the door after deactivating his sharingan. Shino ran after him as he readied his gun to shoot. Sasuke looked at him to see if he was ready and when he opened the door, he saw his brother kicking a dog. "Aniki..!" Sasuke said, aiming his rifle at the mutated animal and killing it since it was about to jump at his brother. "Geez, what took you so long?!" Itachi half-yelled half-asked.

Shino walked over to the dog and kicked it, checking if it was still alive while Sasuke reported to Kakashi. Kurenai intervened their conversation when she mentioned that only one survivor was left to be found. Shino turned to Sasuke to wait for any command. "How many survivors does each team have..?" Kakashi remained silent as he counted. "Ino and company have the genius with them, we have Orochimaru and Tsunade, Naruto and Hinata found Kabuto, and afterwards, Shizune."

"What about Hyuuga's team?"

"They said they found some security guard named Gai, apparently one of Lee's idolized 'heroes'."

"So that means…" Shino murmured. Sasuke smirked. "Looks like we'll have to look for Cherry..."

* * *

She kept running away from the monster who chased after her. She was glad that it saved her life from the dog and licker, but she was not happy when it attempted to kiss her. No way was she going to loose her first kiss to a monster. _"Stop following me, damn it!" _she yelled in her mind, turning every corner she found, relieved that she hasn't run into any other monsters besides the one behind her, growling her name. _"Crap! Don't tell me that's Riku!" _she thought, cursing when she found herself facing a dead end. 

Riku's growl was nearing, and she slowly turned her head to see the monster approaching her, one of its arms reaching out to her. She took a few steps back, trapped between the wall and the monster. _"This is it, I'm dead." _And when Riku was about to grab her, the ceiling gave way as an SA squad member hung upside down, his rifle pointed at the monster. "Back off." He demanded, shooting the thing non-stop with his gun. Riku cried out in pain and backed away, tending to his wounds as the SA teen jumped down from above and waited for a while before shooting again. At this, Riku gave one last look to Sakura before leaving them alone, for the time being.

"Sakura!"

Sakura looked up to see Itachi, followed by another SA member jump down from the ceiling above and rush towards her. "Kage Honou here," Sasuke spoke through his communicator, turning to Shino and his brother who checked if Sakura had any wounds or signs of being bitten. "We've found the last survivor, head for rendezvous point."

"Copy Kage Honou, Kage Kori out."

Sasuke walked over to them as Sakura looked at him in the eye, before pointing an accusing finger at him. "You!" she yelled. Itachi and Shino sweat dropped as Sasuke smirked. "I told 'ya I'd see you again," he gave another wink at her. "Cherry."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_Next on Biohazard: Chapter 2: Tongue  
_

Despite his back facing her, he could still tell that she was glaring at him and making funny faces. Mocking as he would call it. He glanced at her for a while, seeing how her tongue was stuck out at him. He smirked inwardly, ready to say what he had in mind. "If you don't put your tongue back into your mouth," he turned his head to her and smirked. "I'll personally make sure it goes into mine-" he paused and grinned. "Cherry."

* * *

_A/N: Sasuke sure loves calling her "Cherry" ne? Hehe. I just love that line of his in the sneak peek chapter. _


	2. Tongue

_A/N: I know I should be updating Yakuza II but I'm currently stuck with the action scenes so it's gonna take a while for that fic to be updated. In the mean time, enjoy this new chapter of **Biohazard**. This and **Confessions of an Uchiha** are my "break" fics. Meaning, when I'm stuck and can't update my pending fics, new chapters of these two will have to do. _**  
**

* * *

**Biohazard**

They continued to walk around, looking for a way back to their rendezvous point. Neji stopped and raised a hand towards his teammates, including the survivors they found, gesturing them to halt as well. He closed his eyes and opened them again, activating his byaakugan, the supposed cure for blindness of his family, and quickly scanned the area. "Nothing unusual, it's clear." He said, walking forward.

"Neji, are you sure we're heading towards the right direction?" Ten-Ten asked, readying her M16 rifle in case a monster pops out of nowhere. "No, we're doing a trial and error route here Ten-Ten. Even if I have byaakugan, I can't exactly say whether the direction we're heading is the right path to the rendezvous point."

"It's alright! We have Gai-san here! I'm sure he can lead us out!" Lee said optimistically, turning to one of his long-time idols. Gai gave a grin to Lee. "Glad to meet a fan! Even if I did quit the org years before." He looked around. "To be honest, I don't know this area by heart, but I'm sure we just need to go up to reach the lobby or at least, that's where I think your rendezvous point is."

Neji sighed. This was going to take a while…

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Tongue**_

It was pretty dark but they could still see the path up ahead clearly. Sakura just continued walking behind Sasuke, aware that Itachi and Shino were behind her. "Can we really get out of here?" she asked out of the blue. Sasuke didn't answer her, not really sure if she was asking him or Shino, or possibly Itachi. As for the two, they thought she was asking Sasuke.

When no one answered her, she narrowed her eyes and twitched. _"Why do I have to be stuck with the male species..?! Even if they're all good-looking…" _she trailed off when Sasuke stopped and looked at the side, giving her a view of him. _"Okay… so he's better-looking, but still! That's no reason to ignore me!" _

"Shino," Sasuke suddenly said, still looking at his right where a wall was. Shino gave a nod and aimed his rifle at where Sasuke pointed at. "What now? You're going to shoot down the wall?!" Sakura said out loud. Itachi sweat dropped. He knew that the girl just ran out of patience. Sasuke glanced at her. "Why don't you just keep quiet and watch?" he said, smirking when she glared and shook in fury. _"Man, it's fun to annoy her." _He thought, turning back to the wall.

"Ready?" he asked his partner who nodded - his finger ready to pull the trigger. Sasuke gave the wall a few kicks as a few saw dust came crumbling down on them, afterwards, the wall cracked, causing Sakura to stare wide-eyed. "How did-"

"If you think I'm that strong, well, it's not that." Sasuke answered as the wall broke down and zombies began to attack as Shino started shooting them down. Sasuke pushed Sakura onto the ground as Itachi bent to cover the girl. "Whatever happens, don't get up from there!" Sasuke ordered, helping Shino out as they shot the walking dead.

Itachi could feel Sakura's hold onto his coat tighten, a gesture that meant she was scared. He sighed and played his role as her "big brother" as she'd call him at times. "Don't worry, Sasuke and Shino are part of RAS, they won't let anything happen to us." She looked up at him as he gave a small reassuring smile. "And I know my brother very well."

"Come on, let's go!" Shino told the two as he ushered them on their feet and led the way, leaving Sasuke to finish the remaining zombies that still crawled. "Keep running!" Sasuke instructed them as the four made their way across the wall he kicked. "Sasuke, there are a lot more up ahead!" Shino informed the teen who was at the back. Itachi looked straight from behind Shino and saw some more zombies. "Okay lieutenant, what're we going to do?" he asked, looking behind him where Sakura and Sasuke were.

Itachi's eyes widened when he saw his brother pull out a grenade and remove the clip and threw it at the group before him. "Take cover!" he yelled, pulling Sakura down and covering her as Shino did the same with Itachi when the bomb activated, causing the undead creatures to scatter to a million pieces.

"Score!" Shino and Sasuke yelled, giving each other a single high-five, leaving the two to stare weirdly at them. "You guys think this is some kind of sick game?!" Sakura half-yelled, half-asked as they continued to make their way down the path – which happened to be the lab areas, and it reeked of rotting corpses and some more shit.

"Well, it's kind of like a survival game anyway." Itachi managed to say, finding it amusing. The only girl of the four-man cell just sighed and continued walking alongside Itachi's little brother. She just couldn't believe her luck – stuck with these guys. _"Heck with it, I owe them my life anyway… or should I say, I owe him my first kiss…" _she glanced at Sasuke, blushing when she recalled what she just thought. _"No way! I don't owe him anything but my life! Period."_

"Like what you see," he turned to her and smirked. "Cherry?"

Again, she blushed and had to restrain herself from punching the RAS member. Besides, it's not like she could really hit him. That and the fact that a growl was heard and the ground beneath them had began to crumble and break.

* * *

"Damn it! These guys just can't get enough!" Kiba said, glaring at a crawling figure. "This can't be called a zombie, can it? I mean, it moves fast, it has a single blade as feet and hands, and it looks like the "Licker" from the game I play: Resident Evil!" he shot the thing when its long tongue came slithering out of its mouth. 

"Just keep shooting shadow mutt." Gaara murmured, pulling the trigger of his rifle to end the lives of the other zombies. Kiba glared at Gaara. "It's not shadow 'mutt'! It's Shadow Dog!"

"I prefer mutt."

"Damn it Gaara!" he cursed and started shooting again. Ino sighed and glanced at their other male companion, Shikamaru. "Don't you have anything to say about these things? I mean, you're a scientist after all!"

"I'm only in-charge of the vaccines, not the virus."

"But it's almost the same!"

"Just shut it woman and keep moving."

"Why you-"

"Yamanaka," Gaara started, shooting some more zombies. "Will you pipe down?"

The blonde girl glared and looked away. "Why did I have to be stuck with you guys?! Why can't we just have found Sakura or why wasn't I paired with Sasuke?!"

"Three words," Gaara muttered, walking ahead. "He hates you." And this earned smirks from the two boys they were with as Ino huffed and gritted her teeth, muttering incoherent words. Gaara suddenly stopped when he heard Kiba's dog growl and whimper at the same time. He narrowed his eyes at dog as Kiba tried to understand what was wrong. The dog boy turned to the dark corner of the hallway, narrowing his eyes and sharpening his hearing skills as he heard something heading towards them, claws of an animal to be exact. "I can smell blood and I can hear a dog walking towards us, no, wait! Make that 'dogs'."

The rest of the group faced where Kiba was looking at, only to see three mutated and deformed dogs growling their teeth at them, and they were in an attack stance. Gaara smirked, readying his gun when Kiba gave a whistle and threw a grenade. "Fetch it boys!" he yelled as a dog jumped and caught the small bomb into its mouth as the remaining two dogs rushed after it, thinking that it was food until all three turned into chunks after the grenade exploded, causing Kiba to yell in victory. "Eat that you bitches!" he said, pointing at the dead animals as Gaara frowned and clicked his tongue. "Let's keep going." And they followed his lead. _"Stupid Kiba, I wanted to kill them…"_

* * *

"_Where am I..?" _her head felt dizzy and her vision was still blurry, especially from the sudden fall that occurred. _"How many times must the ground beneath us break down anyway?" _she thought angrily, closing her eyes to clear her woozy head before opening them to check her surroundings. _"Why is the floor so soft..?" _she thought hanging her head low on the ground for a while, wondering what made it feel so warm and inviting. She closed her eyes once more, her hands grabbing a fist full of a certain black fabric. _"This feels… nice…"_

"Don't get too comfortable, Cherry."

Her eyes snapped open as she raised her head to see Sasuke smirking at her, wounded, but still smirking. "…Sasuke?" he gave her a wink and tried to sit up, grunting when his back suddenly delivered messages of pain to his brain. "You alright?" he asked when he was able to sit, his right hand placed on his left shoulder as he steadied his gaze on her, his night vision shades were set aside on the floor, surprisingly, not broken - dirty, but still okay.

"Yeah, are you..?" she asked.

"Hn," he shrugged. "I'll be okay."

Sakura looked down, feeling guilty of his wounds. "You… broke my fall, didn't you..?"

Sasuke glanced at her, wondering why she would ask a question like that when it's pretty obvious that he had to since it was his job to make sure the survivors are safe. "Um, duh..?"

"I… I'm sorry…"

He raised a brow, wondering why she was apologizing. With a sigh, he placed a hand on top of her head as she looked up and he gave her a small smile. "I'm fine, don't worry, it's my duty to make sure you're safe, so from now on, if I get hurt because I saved you, don't apologize. I did it because I had to, and because I want to, okay?"

She lowered her head again, still unsure whether she should nod or remain still. "Come on, apparently, that fall separated us from aniki and Shino. We have to look for them." He got up and offered her a hand which she took, then pulled her to her feet. "By the way," he said as they began walking, him leading the way. "You sure liked cuddling with me back there."

"Why you- you-! Gah! I hate you!" she yelled, glaring daggers at him as he smirked and turned back up front.

Despite his back facing her, he could still tell that she was glaring at him and making funny faces. Mocking as he would call it. He glanced at her for a while, seeing how her tongue was stuck out at him. He smirked inwardly, ready to say what he had in mind. "If you don't put your tongue back into your mouth," he turned his head to her and smirked. "I'll personally make sure it goes into mine-" he paused and grinned. "Cherry."

She blushed, blinking, but her tongue was still out, until he leaned closer and had it in his mouth. _"WHAT THE HELL?!" _she screamed in her mind as he _actually_ gave her a French kiss right there. He pulled away afterwards; only centimeters apart as he smirked at her reaction, her face was really red. "Don't say I didn't warn you, _Sakura-chan_." He said in a teasing tone as he turned his back on her and continued to walk, Sakura absent-mindedly following and brushing her fingers on her lips, still feeling his on hers. _"Crap, he just stole my first kiss _and _my first French kiss!"_

"Shino..?" Sasuke spoke through his communicator, trying to contact his partner. "Oi, Shino, come on, answer me." No response, only static was on the other line, and he cursed and tried to contact Kakashi. "KK, I got separated from my brother and Shadow Beetle, I can't contact them."

"What? That's impossible!" Kakashi said, checking the area before proceeding again. "I'll see if I can contact them, in the meantime, keep searching, and be safe."

"Got it; Kage Honou out." Sasuke ended the conversation as he stopped and checked the area they were in. "Do you know where we are?" he asked his companion, glancing at her as she snapped from her thoughts and looked around the place. "We're somewhere in the underground lab where they do the… experiments."

"…Like?"

A growl was heard nearby, and Sasuke didn't like the sound of that. He turned to Sakura who had her eyes wide after hearing the sound. "…Experiments… on… human subjects…" she took a few steps back when the monster that chased her earlier suddenly appeared on the other end of the hallway, right where they came from. "Riku…" she suddenly said, fear overtaking her as Sasuke cursed and grabbed her wrist, then pulled her. The monster took note of this and instantly ran after them. "Shit, this is not good!" Sasuke exclaimed, turning to Sakura who was still overcome with fear. Again, he cursed. "Oi, Sakura, don't you dare go-" he got cut off when Riku's arm grabbed his foot, causing him to trip as he kicked the monster's head to get it to release him.

Sasuke quickly aimed his gun at Riku and started shooting non-stop. "What the hell are you standing around for?! Run!" Sakura did as she was told as he followed afterwards, leaving behind a grenade to distract Riku so that he and Sakura could get a head start. "Damn, I can't believe I lost my cool just like that." He muttered as the grenade exploded, earning a loud shriek from the monster as he and Sakura reached an elevator and got in, sliding down to the floor, panting and trying to catch their breaths.

"What the hell was that thing?! And why the heck is it after you all the time?!"

She remained silent for a while before taking a deep breathe-in and sighing it all out. "That was one of the human subjects… his name's Riku, and he's… got a crush on me…"

He nearly choked on his own saliva when she said that. "No shit…" he murmured, trying to remain calm as he closed his eyes and ran a gloved hand through his hair. He looked at the number levels displayed on the LCD screen of the elevator. "Which floor did you press?" he asked. "The infirmary area," she whispered, turning to him. "Your wounds could attract zombies because of the blood." He closed his eyes and leaned his head on the wall. "Normally, I'd tell you this is nothing, but since we're trapped with all these things, I can't argue with you."

"Hm," she smiled at him then turned to the closed elevator doors. They heard a sound the cart emitted so they got up, Sasuke taking a few steps forward with his gun aimed at the door, ready to eliminate whatever monster would welcome them on the other side. When the two doors opened automatically, he cautiously stepped outside and checked his surroundings. Seeing as it was clear, he gestured Sakura to lead the way to the infirmary as he followed, eyes sharp and hearing senses enhanced.

"Here." She whispered, opening the door as Sasuke checked the room. It was clean and untouched, so he assumed they'll be safe, for now. "Take a seat there for a while, I'll go look for some bandages." She said, locking the door in case zombies knew how to open them. Hey, she was getting paranoid after all. He did what she told him to do and tried to contact Shino again while she searched the cabinet for those bandages.

"Come on Shino, respond…" he said, shutting his eyes as he gave an aggravated sigh. Sakura turned to him, noting the tone of his voice earlier. He sounded worried, desperate and a lot of other emotions she didn't know she'd see in him. He looked like the type who would remain calm no matter what happened. "I'm sure they're alright, like your brother said, you guys are pretty tough and… well…" she trailed off, unsure of what to say as she sat down beside him and silently treated his wounds after she told him to remove his jacket and shirt.

For some strange reason, she was expecting him to comment or tease her again, but when he just remained silent after doing what she told him to do, she knew he was really worried. After all, Itachi is his brother and Shino is his partner and possibly one of his closest friends. "…Sasuke?" she asked, looking up at him as he had his eyes glued on the floor. "…My brother's the only family I have, and Shino's like my best friend already," he shut his eyes and sighed. "I don't know what I'd do if I lose them in this place, if something bad happens to them…" Sakura looked down and took hold of one of his hands, turning to give him a small, reassuring smile as he looked at her. "They'll be fine; you know them more than I do, so you should believe in them."

"Hn, you're right." He returned the smile and put his shirt back on when she was done. "Come on, we have to get out of here soon before those things multiply…" she nodded as they left the room and made their way to the rendezvous point. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, why did you have to kiss me back there..?" she asked with a glare. He didn't reply at first, shooting down the zombies that blocked their path before he grinned at her. "I was tempted to."

* * *

"Ugh… my head…" Itachi blinked a few times to clear his vision as he sat up and looked around. "What the hell happened..?" he asked himself, seeing as he was alone but safe. He saw a hand gun near his hand and he picked it up, checking to see if it was loaded. Glad that it was, he started to walk around. _"I can't believe that baka would really do that…"_

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

"_Hang on!" Shino yelled as they all managed to grab a hold of something to prevent themselves from continuously plunging down. Itachi had no idea if Sakura was really unlucky since the thing she grabbed onto gave way and she fell down. What shocked him though was he heard Sasuke curse and jump down after her. Judging from the load he had – especially the guns, katana and extra ammo, not to mention the kunai holster that their squad takes with them - he should be able to fall faster and possibly break Sakura's fall. But it really surprised him that his brother would just do that. _

"_Oh shit."_

_He looked up at Shino to see something. It was sticking out its long tongue and licking Shino, which led to the teen to curse some more and aim his gun at the thing. "What the hell is that?!" he asked the RAS member who managed to kill the Licker as Kiba had called it earlier. "I have no idea what that-" he got cut off when a shriek was heard and they looked up to see two more ready to pounce at them. Having no choice, they let go and plunged down into the depths of wherever. Shino took Itachi's arm with his free hand and raised the other as a string was shot out from his digital watch, managing to stop them from falling down completely._

"_Wha-?!"_

"_It's a little gadget the org came up with." He explained, trying to figure out how he could push the button that will pull them up. "Damn," he looked down. "Hey, pull yourself up and hold onto my leg, I need to press the button on my watch to get us back up." Itachi gave a nod as he hoisted himself onto Shino's leg, clinging onto it as Shino quickly pressed the button after telling his partner's brother to hold on tight. _"This would be so wrong if we weren't in a situation like this." _Itachi thought, shuddering at the fact that he was hugging a guy's leg._

_They managed to land on solid ground after Shino swung his body, along with his own, towards an opening. That was when Itachi passed out when something hit him on the head._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"What the hell hit me..?" he asked himself, placing a hand on his head as he scanned the area. "And where's Shino?" 

He spun around and aimed his gun at the approaching figure, lowering it when he saw that it was the guy he was looking for. "Damn, don't scare me like that!" he said. "Sorry, you were out for a while so I had to pursue that guy. Apparently, he thought you were a zombie and when he saw me, he ran off, thinking I'll kill him."

"So, where's the guy?"

"Dead. He got bitten by those things earlier. And when I caught him, we were about to return here after explaining everything but on the way, he turned into one of those things." He sighed. "So it looks like we need to be careful in dealing with these guys."

"Hn, I can't believe you left me alone and unconscious…"

"Hey, I left one of my guns with you in case you woke up, and don't worry, I checked the area first before I left you."

"Still…" Itachi sighed and trailed off. "Never mind, at least we're aware what could happen if we get bitten by those things." Shino gave a nod as the two of them walked around, trying to search for their companions. "Crap, I think my headset fell off when we almost fell." Shino said, trying to search for his communicator but to no avail. "How are we supposed to rendezvous with them now?" Itachi asked, trying to remain calm. "I'm not sure, but there's a chance that we can meet up with one of my comrades if we keep walking around. Besides, we're heading for the same spot anyway."

* * *

"Kakashi, what _is _that thing?" Kurenai asked, taking a few steps back as Kakashi remained still, his gun aimed at the thing that most of his squad had already encountered. "I don't know, but I think I'll call it a 'Licker' since it loves to lick so much…" he said, eyeing the long tongue the thing had in its mouth that was slithering dangerously close to his neck. 

"Shoot it…" Tsunade murmured. "Shoot it!"

And Kakashi pulled the trigger as the bullets repeatedly hit the Licker's body, mostly on the head. "What the hell are you guys doing in here?!" Kakashi asked as they ran down the path they were in, glancing at the two scientists. Tsunade turned to him to answer. "Honestly, we were coming up with a cure for the common cold, and Shikamaru's been working on the anti-virus - a vaccine or medicine good for all sickness."

"You mean the one that our commander has been seeking?" Kurenai asked, turning to Kakashi for confirmation. "I think so." Orochimaru said, not really sure if it was. "No wonder Itachi's brother came by here earlier…" Tsunade added. "Then I guess that's it." Kakashi concluded. "I do believe that our commander only assigns Sasuke when it comes to the so-called 'top-secret' case."

"It's no longer a secret..." Kurenai said as an afterthought.

"Shut it…"

* * *

"You know, if there's one thing I hate more than Riku after me, it's that…" Sakura said while Sasuke cursed and aimed his gun at the huge snake that eyed them as its prey. "Honestly, I'll never understand what you scientists are doing in this place…" he said and began shooting it down. Sakura rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "For the last time, we're not crazy or mad! Well, maybe some of us… but not all of us!" He didn't reply for a moment since he was preoccupied with the reptile right now. "Damn it," he muttered. "I still don't get why my family was even interested in the science department!" he was fed up that this thing was still alive, so he did the only thing he could think of: Let his gun hang around his body, pull the katana strapped around his back and charged head on at the snake, ignoring Sakura's protests as he beheaded the animal with one swish. 

"That wasn't so hard…" he said, eyeing the snake's head. "I would've done that earlier if I knew…" he sheathed his katana after swishing it to get rid of the blood, and then walked back to Sakura. "Sasuke, look out!" he turned his head and his eyes widened when another snake charged at him, mouth wide open to get a bite out of the teen before it. He raised his right arm to block it and he shut his eyes tight when the snake's fangs dug into his skin. "Fuck off!" he yelled, using his left hand to pull out the sword he used earlier and again, sliced the snake's head off of its body.

"Sasuke!" she ran towards him as he fell on his butt, exhausted from a close encounter with a really big snake. "Damn, that thing bites!" he glared at his wound, seeing blood oozing out of his arm. "We have to get that treated! There's no telling if that snake injected venom on you or not!" She helped him up to his feet as they quickly headed back to the infirmary.

They reached the clinic as she had him sit on the bed, his back leaning against the wall as his eyes half-closed. His vision was becoming blurry yet he could still make out what was happening around him. Sakura was frantically searching for an antidote, yet all she could find were bandages and more bandages. "Sakura…" she looked at him as he loaded an automatic hand gun. "I'll be fine, just get out of here…" her eyes widened when he handed her the gun and an extra shell for it. "No way am I leaving you here to die!" she yelled, still searching for an antidote. "Where the hell did they put those things?!" she cried out in frustration and turned back to Sasuke. _"I've only got five minutes before the poison completely spreads…" _she took his arm and asked for a kunai from him. He gestured at the holster that was attached to his right thigh and Sakura took one. "This could hurt…" she warned and he only gave a nod and closed his eyes, bracing himself for what was to come.

Sakura took a deep breathe in before she slashed the kunai on his arm, letting more blood gush out as she brought his arm to her lips to try and suck the poison out. She repeated the process over and over until she was sure that it was his blood that she was now sucking and not the snake's venom. "What's your blood type?" she asked, taking an injection out as she readied it to inject her arm. "AB… why?" she injected some of her blood onto his arm. "You lost a lot of blood, and well, since I'm not entirely sure of my blood type, I need to make sure that you're a universal receiver type." She sighed. "Good thing that you're AB…"

"Hn…" he closed his eyes for a while, feeling dizzy. "You a doctor or something…?"

"Studying to become one…" she answered, bandaging his arm when she was done. Sakura turned to face him, seeing that he was sweaty and slightly red on the face. _"Crap, don't tell me the poison is still taking effect…" _she placed a hand on his forehead, feeling it warm. "Oh no, I still need that antidote…" she tried to recall where they were moved and she cursed upon recalling that they were transferred to two floors above them. "Go…" he said weakly. "I can't leave you!" he placed the gun in her hands, along with the extra bullets. "I'll be fine, just go…"

She knew that she had to leave him to get the antidote, but she had a feeling that he was telling her to leave him and escape. "I'll be back." She whispered, hugging him for a moment before leaving him in the infirmary as she closed the door and quickly headed for the stairs. _"I'm not risking the elevator, there's no telling if it'll suddenly stop…" _she tried to push away her fears and focused on getting the antidote. _"I owe him my life, it's time I save his…" _and she shot down the zombies that blocked her path. _"Hang in there, Sasuke…"_

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_Next on Biohazard: Chapter 3: Virus_

"I don't know, but as far as my medical knowledge can go," Kabuto turned to Hinata. "The virus can't take over you since the chemical that your ancestors came up with is battling against it. Meaning, you're actually immune to the virus."

Naruto whistled in awe as Hinata breathed a sigh of relief and had Shizune wrap up the bite that a zombie gave her. "I hope that it'll work the same for Sasuke." Naruto commented. "Knowing him, he'd probably risk getting bitten to save someone, and since he's with his brother, Shino and a girl, I do believe he'd get bitten, somehow…" Hinata had to glare at him for thinking such things. Honestly, she liked the boy and all, but giving her thoughts of those things just made her worry some more. _"I just hope that the Sharingan chemical can really fight against this virus…"_

* * *

_A/N: Well, as of now, Sakura's on her own and determined to get to the antidote to save her love interest's life. Hehe. And from the preview, I think the chemical and virus fighting for dominance is possible. If it isn't, well, let's pretend it is. Thanks for the reviews! Rating changed to M because of the violence that this fic may have in the future, and of course, the very fact that I can describe these creatures as gory as I want it to be… _


	3. Virus

_**Reminders:**_

_**SAS – Shadow Assassin Squad - the name of their squad**_

_**RAS – Rescue and Assassination Squad - the name of the "squad" they came from.**_

_**- Apparently, Jiraiya found "squad" a better fitting word to connect with RA instead of "Corps"**_

* * *

**Biohazard**

"Hinata, watch out!" Naruto yelled as he quickly shot the dog that jumped onto his partner. He ran towards Hinata who was on the ground, still overcome with shock as her hair fell down her back, no longer in the neat bun she had earlier. That dog almost bit her, and it surprised her that she fell. "Are you okay?" he asked, helping her sit up. The girl gave a slow nod and placed a hand on her head, closing her eyes. "I'm just a little shaken up…" she answered, taking Naruto's offered hand as they stood.

Shizune assisted her, having studied psychology when she was still in college. "Just a little shock, nothing too serious." She explained smiling in relief as Hinata picked up her rifle, not really caring any longer whether she should tie her hair or not. "Let's keep going then." Naruto said as the two girls and Kabuto followed his lead. The white-haired man's eyes turned to the blood on Hinata's arm, and he quickly placed a shoulder on the girl, making her and the other two stop as he examined the dog-bite. "Oh no, you just got bitten."

Naruto was alarmed and went towards Hinata. "Shit, we have to get that treated in case of rabies."

"Rabies wouldn't be the thing I'll be worrying about." Kabuto said, pushing up his glasses as he eyed the wound. "I'm more worried about the effects of the bite, especially if the virus spreads."

"What could happen?" Naruto asked.

"She could turn into… one of them."

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Virus**_

"Damn these things!" Sakura cursed, running pass the fallen bodies of the dead as she reached the clinic on the floor she was in. _"I'm running out of time. If I don't hurry, Sasuke will…" _she trailed off and shook her head repeatedly as she opened the drawers and cabinets, searching frantically for the antidote. She didn't want to think about losing Sasuke like that, so she had to keep a positive mind and hope for the best. _"Damn it, where are those antidotes?!" _she only managed to find bandages, painkillers and an antiseptic medicine. _"I could need these but the important ones are missing!" _

Her ears picked up the sound of banging, and she quickly hid underneath a bed in the room, peeking from below to see what caused the noise. Her breathing hitched when she saw Riku enter, sniffing the room and surveying the area. He could tell that Sakura was in there, he knew her scent very well, and she just prayed that he would leave soon.

Turning her head a bit, she saw a glass cabinet and cursed inwardly upon seeing the antidote vials inside at the color of light pink, plus a few more chemicals with the color of light blue, light green and one pale yellow medicine. She racked her brain for a way to get those and out of the room without being spotted, but that was a really impossible thing to do, since Riku looked like he wasn't about to leave just yet. _"Just get out of here you stupid thing!" _she thought, glaring at Riku from under the bed. Her body froze when she saw a rat coming towards her, and it took all of her will power not to scream in fear. She always did hate rats after all.

However, she yelled when Riku pulled the bed off of her and finally spotted her as she ran towards the cabinet, breaking the glass and grabbing one of each color, including the single yellow vial since she didn't really know which one was the antidote for poisoning. _"It's either the blue one or the pink one…" _she thought before dodging Riku's large hand.

"Ah!!" she yelled, running pass him and out the door. _"Crap! I can't head back to Sasuke! Otherwise, Riku will kill him!" _she made a U-turn and ran pass Riku again, glad that she was faster for even just a bit. Although, Riku's mutation added inhuman strength in him that he managed to catch up to her, causing Sakura to stare wide-eyed when she tripped and let the four vials go, making all of them fly into the air, as if in slow motion. _"Shit!" _she yelled, attempting to catch the vials before they could fall. However, before she could even react to it, numerous gunshots rang through her ears, not letting her hear the four vials crash onto the ground, the contents of each mixing with each other, causing a really foul odor that forced her to cover her nose and shut one of her eyes as she stared at the acidic substance – or so she thinks, since it was steaming. _"Probably because all four mixing together is bad…"_

She looked behind her to see Riku run to the other direction, leaving her safe for the time being. Sakura got up and dusted herself, then turned around to meet her rescuer, causing her eyes to widen. "What're you doing here?!" and to make things worse, Riku was heading for him.

* * *

"Will she really turn into those things?!" Naruto asked, worried for his partner. 

"I don't know, but as far as my medical knowledge can go," Kabuto turned to Hinata. "The virus can't take over you since the chemical that your ancestors came up with is battling against it. Meaning, you're actually immune to the virus."

Naruto whistled in awe as Hinata breathed a sigh of relief and had Shizune wrap up the bite that a zombie gave her. "I hope that it'll work the same for Sasuke." Naruto commented. "Knowing him, he'd probably risk getting bitten to save someone, and since he's with his brother, Shino and a girl, I do believe he'd get bitten, somehow…" Hinata had to glare at him for thinking such things. Honestly, she liked the boy and all, but giving her thoughts of those things just made her worry some more. _"I just hope that the Sharingan chemical can really fight against this virus…"_

"Anyway, let's get going now that the danger has passed, for the time being. Besides, we need to meet up with the rest soon, and hopefully, find Shino and Sasuke's brother since their communicator just died." Naruto said out loud, leading the way as the four of them continued to run, hoping that they wouldn't run into too much trouble. _"Teme, you'd better be alright…"_

They heard gun shots up ahead, so Naruto quickened his pace, as the other three did the same as he did. He hesitated in opening the door when he heard more gun shots. Hinata noted his discomfort, so she placed one of her hands on top of his own, giving him a reassuring smile as they both turned the knob to open the door, just in time to see Neji and Ten-Ten finish off the last zombie. "Guys!" Naruto yelled in relief, glad that they weren't injured. The two looked up and nodded their heads for acknowledgement s they introduced Gai to them – rather, Lee introduced Gai and the latter told Kabuto and Shizune who the three SAS members he was with were.

"Alright, now that we've regrouped, we'll have to move together and find the others. It's hard to split up right now, since we've got word that Shino and Sasuke's brother have gone missing, plus, the multiple monsters we could possibly come across with." Neji said, turning his communicator on to contact their team captain.

* * *

He reloaded his M16 rifle and turned to her. "Saving you." And again, he shot at the monster, not seeming fazed or taking a step back. His shades were long gone, and Sakura could see the change in his eyes. _"They're… red…" _she thought, alarmed at the sudden difference. Her knees gave way and she fell on the ground on a kneeling position, staring at Riku and Sasuke. "What happened to him..?" she watched as Sasuke looked as if he predicted all of Riku's movements, since he managed to evade every attack the monster gave. Sasuke saw Riku's legs apart, wide enough for him to slide through and reach Sakura. He did so, and pulled her up, afterwards, ran. "S-Sasuke?!" 

"Just shut up and keep running!" He yelled, shooting at Riku who still ran after them. "But-" he turned to her. "Do you want me to kiss you again just to shut you up?!" she clamped her mouth shut at the same time turn beet red. Sasuke smirked slightly and then looked back at Riku. "Crap. This guy just won't give up…"

"Sorry, it's my fault."

He turned to her then looked up ahead. "Story-telling later, right now," he pulled Sakura into his arms, and he heard Riku growl in envy. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk; he sure enjoyed aggravating the monster for some strange reason. "Hang on." He whispered to Sakura who was red in the face. He glanced at Riku as he had his back face the huge hole that looked deep. Sakura yelled when he jumped back, and Riku followed soon after, but pass by Sasuke and Sakura, the former smirking at him with a "Fooled-'ya" look. Riku only growled in reply, translation would most probably "I'll kill you".

"Baka!" Sakura yelled, not opening her eyes as Sasuke raised a brow and smirked. "What? Scared of heights?"

"N-no!"

"Really?" Sasuke let the string go for a while, making the two of them fall down. Sasuke held onto the nylon rope again when Sakura yelled. "Yeah right." He muttered, looking up at his digital watch. "Um, hey, Cherry, do you mind hanging on tighter?"

"_Of course not!" _she thought, but: "No way!!" Sasuke sweat dropped. "Fine, I'm gonna let go of you for a while to-"

"WHAT?!"

"Stop yelling will you..? I'm turning deaf." He said, glaring at her then back at his watch. "I need to pull us up, but I need to press that button on my watch before we can get out of here, unless you prefer to fall along with me." He smirked. Sakura glared and tightened her hold on him. When he felt it, he let go, causing her to embrace him in a vice-like grip, which had him nearly choke. "Sakura, I'm a human being, I need air to breathe…" he hissed, pressing the button on his watch as it ate the string holding them, pulling them up as he quickly wrapped his free arm around her, letting her hold on him loosen a bit as he took a deep breathe in. "Sorry." She murmured.

"Hn. Anyway," they stopped walking around and decided to take a rest for a while. Sakura sat down as Sasuke leaned against the wall, still keeping his senses alert in case an enemy appears. "About that story of yours…" she looked at him and then back down. "Riku… he's just a guy who has a crush on me, even up until now." Sasuke eyed her with a raised brow. "I'd call that obsession, Cherry." She smiled slightly. "Yeah, but… I'd rather not think of it as that, it gives me the creeps." He replied with a 'hn' and they fell silent for a while before he spoke again. "Don't worry," she looked at him as he gave a small smile. "I'll protect you from that guy."

"Thanks, Sasuke." She tilted her head slightly and smiled, but it faded when she looked into his onyx orbs, recalling how they were red earlier. "Um… why were your eyes red a while ago? And shouldn't you still be affected by the poison?!"

"My eyes…" he murmured. "They somewhat helped me battle against the poison." Unfortunately, their talk was cut short when something grabbed Sasuke from below, pulling him down as Sakura dived and held his hand, helping him to get up from the hole that he was supposed to fall under.

* * *

He was running out of bullets, and not to mention, they were outnumbered. Kakashi had no choice but to force Kurenai and the rest to run and leave while he stayed behind to fend off the rest of the zombies. Of course, Kurenai refused and pulled him with her as they let Tsunade and Orochimaru run ahead. "I won't leave you behind Kakashi." She said firmly as they ran. "Shadow Assassins, head for rendezvous point now, I repeat, head for rendezvous point now!" 

She received some answers of "roger" and "copy" but was lacking one more person from one group. "Kakashi," he turned to her when he noted the worried tone on her voice. "Sasuke isn't responding." His eyes widened as he tried to contact his best soldier of the squad. "Kage Honou, this is your captain speaking, are you there?" no answer. "Kage Honou?!" the three people he was with waited for him to confirm if Sasuke responded or not, but when he shook his head, they froze at the idea of losing a teammate and of course, they wondered if Sakura was still safe or not.

"Calm down Tsunade." Orochimaru said, placing a hand on his colleague's shoulder. "She'll be fine."

A door nearby burst open, and Kakashi quickly aimed his rifle at the direction, putting it down when he saw Shino and Itachi emerged from the room. The four headed to the two as Kurenai gave both of them a quick check-up before stating that they were "clean". Shino sighed and turned to Kakashi. "Any news from the others?"

"Yeah, except your partner."

Itachi's eyes widened as Shino's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?" Shadow Beetle asked. "It's either he lost his communicator, or…" Kurenai trailed off, fearing the worse as Kakashi remained as impassive as he could. "Let's go, the sooner we move, the better chances we'll have of finding him and Sakura."

* * *

He shot at the vines that were wrapped around his ankle, breaking free from the hold as he stood up with her help. "Oh my god…" she gasped out loud as he raised his head and had his eyes widen. "What the hell?!" he pushed her back, extending an arm out in front of her to prevent the thing from getting her, even if it was after him in the first place. He looked at his companion. "Please tell me you know what that is…" she shook her head, eyes wide and gaping at the humungous plant that was alive. Its vines were like tentacles, the one responsible for dragging them down here in the first place. With a curse, he reloaded his gun and aimed at the monster. "These things just love to pick on us, particularly, on me." And he shot it non-stop, halting whenever he needed to reload, or if there wasn't much effect present. "Damn." He twitched when the plant didn't seem affected. 

"We need a flamethrower, or something that will freeze it! She said, clutching on his uniform's sleeve. "I hope you know this floor level, because I don't have either weapons."

"Sorry Sasuke, but… we don't have weapons in the lab except for blades used in surgery and other experiments."

He smirked and turned his head to her. "Of course," he whispered, letting go of his rifle as it hang around his body. "Cherry, you're one heck of a genius." Sakura didn't really get why, but when he pulled his katana out of its sheath and had the tip of the blade touch the rough surface of the ground they stood on, she got what he was planning. _"I'm not the only one Sasuke…" _she thought. _"You're pretty good yourself."_ He ran towards the plant, creating friction between his blade and the floor until it looked like he had fire trailing after the marks of the katana he held onto. As soon as he was nearing the plant's roots or base, he dug the sword deeper and dragged it harder to have more friction occur. He pulled it out of the floor and had fire follow after, smirking when luck was on his side since he managed to get some parts of the plant to be caught on fire.

Sensing the shrieking plant, he ran back to Sakura after sheeting his katana and pulled her out of the room. "Wherever we're heading, I hope it won't be infested with another huge monster." She nodded in agreement as they reached an elevator and entered it. Sakura pressed the button that would hopefully lead them to his group's rendezvous point before joining him on the floor.

"You okay?"

"Aa." He sighed and looked at the LCD screen of the cart they were in. "So, about that snake's poison…" she reminded as he looked at her. "Right," he straightened himself up. "I had bad eyesight when I was a kid. My parents were well-known scientists, and they wanted to help me get a better vision, so they tried to come up with a solution, but instead, I got the Sharingan." He activated them for her to see before reverting his orbs back to onyx. "The chemical these eyes have works like a vaccine of some sort, which makes me more immune to most diseases, including poisons and such."

"I see. What does the Sharingan do anyway?"

"I can predict movements through these eyes, and I can also look at things the way snakes do, detecting heat from a living thing." He glared at the elevator doors. "Unfortunately, they won't be able to alert me if what's behind a door is a zombie or if there's a monster there, considering the fact that these things are already dead to begin with. Meaning, I can only tell if the person behind the wall is alive or if there is someone on the other side."

"Wow, do they work like night-vision shades?"

He gave a shrug. "Somewhat. Or maybe it's because I have better eyesight right now." She whistled in awe as the elevator alerted them that they reached their destination. "Those eyes must be great." She stood up and was about to head for the doors but stopped when he said something else:

"My parents," He added. "These eyes are the reason why they're dead."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_Next on Biohazard: Chapter 4: Truth_

"Sakura, Sakura! Come on, talk to me! Open your eyes!" he patted her cheek lightly but she wouldn't respond. His eyes widened as he pushed her wet lab coat off of her and placed his palms over her chest and tried to revive her since she wasn't breathing, add to that that there was no pulse. "Sakura!" he yelled, leaning down to check if she was breathing. When she still wasn't, he cursed and pulled her to his arms, afterwards, leaned down to her lips and gave her air. _"Don't die on me!" _he pleaded, repeating the process in hopes of reviving her.

* * *

_A/N: Eh… I'm loosing my touch in this story. I just go along with the flow. The whole plant thing was random…_


	4. Truth

**Biohazard**

"Fugaku, Mikoto! We have to get out of here before this building collapses!"

The mentioned two didn't move from their spot as Mikoto continued typing in a fast pace on her laptop at the same time dictating to her husband the chemicals that was on the screen of her computer. "Fugaku! Mikoto!"

"Just wait! It's almost done! Just a few more!" Fugaku yelled back at the man who stared at them with wide eyes. "A little more…" Fugaku whispered, pouring a green-colored liquid into the test tube. "Add the blue one!" Mikoto said after he was done mixing the previous chemicals. "What in heaven's name are you two doing?! You can finish that tomorrow! We don't have much time left! The earthquake will cause the ceiling to crush you!"

"Just go on ahead! We need to finish this!" Mikoto said, announcing the last liquid needed as she assisted her husband to finalize the product. The man looked at them for a while before running off, leaving the two as Fugaku smiled in relief when he was done, both not really minding the fact that the whole place was shaking. "Come on, let's go or we won't be able to give this to him." Mikoto pulled him out of the room, making sure she had the data of the chemical they made. "Watch out!" Fugaku pushed his wife away as a big piece of the ceiling almost crushed them both.

They quickly made their way to the stairs, the exit of the building just a few feet away when the ground they ran on gave way. Fugaku fell but managed to cling onto something as Mikoto lost her balance and fell on the cracked floor, turning to her husband to see him struggling to get up. "Fugaku!" she ran back to him and tried to help him out but he pushed her a bit and handed the test tube to her. "Get out of here and make sure our son gets this!" she took it but remained there, stubbornly refusing to leave her spouse until he glared and bellowed at her to leave before all their hard work will be put to waste. She reluctantly stood up and left with her eyes shut tight as tears fell from them, not wanting to look back for fear of not being able to leave if she sees and witnesses her husband's death_**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Truth**_

He gave a bitter smile at the memory as she listened. They were currently in an empty room, just getting some rest before heading out to look for his teammates. "I thought it'd be fine after a few days, since mom was still with us. She was happy that the project they worked on for me was effective, but aniki and I…" he looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes, letting his thoughts drift. "…we were too stupid to not notice the sadness and despair she was suffering behind those smiles."

Sakura had a worried expression on her face, not really sure if he should go on. Heck, if she was already feeling a pang in her heart by just listening to his story, what more when he was the one telling it to her, at the same time, reliving the past? "Her smiles weren't a fake - no, they were sincere, but whenever we would turn our backs, she would cry. I don't know what you think, but I believe that these eyes are the cause of their deaths." She continued staring at him, realizing just now that her cheeks were wet with silent tears that she shed. "If my dad only listened to that man who asked them to leave, if he wasn't so determined to finish the project that would help me get a better vision, then he would still be alive…" he lowered his head, his bangs shadowing his eyes but a small smile was still on his lips. "…mom wouldn't have died due to depression of loosing dad, she blamed herself for not helping him, the same way as I blame my eyes for killing them…"

"Sasuke…" he looked at her, and she was shocked that his eyes had produced tears, and she wasn't even aware that he had already cried. He noted her expression that he quickly wiped his tears. "Heh, sorry, I didn't even know I was already…" he trailed off, forcing himself to grin. "…Stop that." She whispered and he turned back to her. "Stop faking it, I know you're also hiding your sadness behind that smile of yours, but your eyes betray you of what you truly feel." He laughed slightly and looked down. "Damn these eyes…"

She placed a hand on his cheek, causing him to turn to her when she wiped his tears away with her other hand, giving him a small smile. "Your eyes aren't the reason why they died Sasuke, they chose that path, they knew they would eventually lose their lives, but they were willing to do so, just to give you a better vision." His eyes widened when she pulled him into her arms, letting her head rest against her chest as she held him close, like a mother would to a child. "It's alright," she whispered, running her fingers through his raven spikes. "If you want to cry, go ahead, it's okay to grieve once in a while; it'll help you feel better afterwards." She felt him shake a bit, as well as droplets of water fall onto her skirt, letting her know that he was already crying. "Just think of it this way Sasuke," she said in a soft tone as he cried. She could only hear him sob, but that's about it. She knew how guys like him hate crying, and this was probably the "best" kind of weeping that he could show. "They gave you those eyes to help others, my mom always told me, whatever we lose in life, there's always something there to replace it."

"Tch. When are we ever going out of here?" Kiba asked as he ran with his companions, glancing behind him to see if there were still spiders after them. He turned to Shikamaru. "What are you guys up to anyway? You and your experiments…" Shikamaru sighed and stopped when he recognized a door they passed, calling their attention as he opened it and entered, smiling when he saw the master computer room untouched. "Finally!" he yelled out, running towards a chair as he typed in the keyboard, activating the security cameras for them to be able to see what's going on in other rooms. "That's useful." Ino said, walking up beside him and eyeing the multiple screens.

"Hn." Gaara closed the door and locked it, afterwards, headed beside Kiba who was on the other side of Shikamaru. "So, where were you guys rendezvousing again?" the genius asked, placing a microphone on his ear and mouth to be able to turn the speakers on for easy communication to others, especially to those who lost their communicators. "Try the lobby." Kiba said as Shikamaru did what he was told. "Shit. We can't regroup there! There's too many of those lickers!" Gaara turned to Shikamaru. "Announce it then." The scientists nodded and pressed a button to switch the microphone and speakers on. "Attention all survivors and RAS," he started as everyone in different rooms looked up upon hearing Shikamaru. "Lobby is not a good place to rendezvous, monsters are scattered in that area," he typed a few more things in the keyboard before continuing. "Head for the building next to this, and meet at the chopper area, where we can all escape easily. One helicopter can hold ten people. Two being pilots. There're two choppers available in that area, head there as soon as possible."

Ino began to count: "So that'll be the four of us, plus Neji, Ten-Ten, Lee and Gai. That's eight. Maybe we'll get Sasuke-kun and Sakura. So that's ten people for one chopper. Next, we have Sir Kakashi, Ma'am Kurenai, the two survivors with them, Shino, Sasuke-kun's brother, Naruto, Hinata and the two survivors with them." She smiled. "That's pretty convenient!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Provided no one is overweight and as long as those two groups will have at least one person who can drive a copter." He turned to the RAS members he was with. "Do you guys know how?" Gaara and Kiba shook their heads while Ino scratched the back of her head. "Troublesome…"

"Uchiha and Hyuuga know how to drive one." Gaara said. "And Sir Kakashi _should _have knowledge about it."

"Then there's no trouble after all!" Ino exclaimed.

"Lee knows how to as well…" Kiba added. "So-" he got cut off when Kakashi contacted them. "I've made the groupings, Neji and Lee will drive one copter, while Sasuke and I will handle the other one. Kurenai, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Shino, Itachi and Sakura will stay with us, along with Naruto and Hinata." He ordered as Shikamaru announced it. "Therefore, Neji, Lee, Ten-Ten, Gai, the four of you, plus Shizune and Kabuto, will be in the other chopper. Clear?" he received a "roger" from Kiba and Gaara, and a forced "yes…" from Ino as Shikamaru clicked the microphone off after mentioning what areas should be avoided on the way. "Alright, let's get going." Gaara said, opening the door and shooting down the spiders that were after them earlier.

* * *

"Shit." He cursed and continued shooting down the zombies. There were a lot of them and they were cornered to a wall with no other ways to escape. He glanced at her. "You know a way out?" she looked around and shook her head. "In that case, we'll have to make our own way." She was about to ask what he was planning but she ended up yelling when he grabbed her around the waist and made a jump towards the window near them, causing the glass to break and some sharp edges to graze their clothing and skin. "BAKA! We're not gonna land on solid ground!" she yelled at him a second before they crashed onto the water with a loud splash.

"Sakura!" he frantically turned his head from left to right in hopes of spotting her. Seeing as no pink-haired girl resurfaced, he took a deep breathe in and swam down, grabbing a small flashlight from his pants. But to use it, he had to unhook it from his belt before switching it on. It was dark and he was getting more and more worried when he didn't see her. After what seemed like hours to him, he finally saw her body continuously sinking down to the depths that he swam towards her and grabbed her.

He grew more anxious when her eyes were closed and when she was not responding that he quickly went to the surface to catch his breath. "Sakura!" he yelled at her, shaking her a bit but she didn't respond. "Shit." He looked around and saw that there was a doorway that led somewhere. He swam towards it and pulled her out of the water. After making sure their surrounding was safe, he quickly positioned her on her back.

"Sakura, Sakura! Come on, talk to me! Open your eyes!" he patted her cheek lightly but she wouldn't respond. His eyes widened as he pushed her wet lab coat off of her and placed his palms over her chest and tried to revive her since she wasn't breathing, add to that that there was no pulse. "Sakura!" he yelled, leaning down to check if she was breathing. When she still wasn't, he cursed and pulled her to his arms, afterwards, leaned down to her lips and gave her air. _"Don't die on me!" _he pleaded, repeating the process in hopes of reviving her.

She began to cough when he pulled away, eyes wide as she continued to cough out all the water she had swallowed. She placed a hand on her chest and breathed in and out, panting and wheezing as her eyes were still a bit blurry. She turned to her left and saw Sasuke eyeing her. "…Sasuke…" she whispered, eyes widening when he suddenly pulled her to an embrace. "Shit, don't scare me like that!" he scolded, tightening his embrace as she tried to say something but found herself unable to speak. She just closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him to return the hug. "Sorry…" she murmured, recalling his past. _"I don't think I should blame you for just jumping out of the window like that," _she thought, not pulling away when he didn't make a move to. She assumed that he was really worried. _"I can't blame you, not after you lost your parents…"_

"Are you okay now?" he asked after a while, pulling away from her and eyeing her. She gave a nod and a small smile of reassurance. "I'm fine. Don't worry." He gave her one last look before getting up and looking around. She stood up as well. "Where are we?" he asked. "I haven't been down here, but I think we're in the water reserves that I kept hearing from Tsunade-shishou."

"Aa…" he looked at her when she was shivering a bit. Without thinking, he pulled her back into his arms and sat down, bringing her with him on the floor. She blinked and looked at him. "We may as well stay here for a while, since your wet and I am too." She blushed a bit at their close proximity. "But we'll catch a cold like this." He looked at her. "I know that. But I wouldn't dare to tell you to remove your clothes for them to dry faster since you'll most likely accuse me as a pervert and give me a slap." Sakura blushed again and looked away. "W-Well, t-this is different, I mean… I can understand the situation and-" he smirked. "You really are amusing and annoying at the same time." She shut up and glared at him as he removed his fatigue jacket and tossed it near her lab coat.

"Uh… Sasuke, what're you doing?"

He pulled off the black shirt he wore and also set it aside. "Seeing as I don't have breasts like you do," she twitched and turned even redder when he pulled her back in his arms, a lot closer. "I can remove my top without being embarrassed, and plus, it's easier to keep the two of us warm like this." Sakura didn't obey. "But still, it doesn't change the fact that my shirt is wet and-" she got cut off when he pushed her away a bit, closed his eyes when his hands found the hem of her shirt, and pulled it off of her. "H-hey! What the-" she got cut off again when he pulled her back to his embrace, placing the jacket over her shoulders. He then opened his eyes again. "I didn't see anything Cherry." And again, he closed his eyes. "And if ever, I won't do anything to you in a situation like this."

She felt his heartbeat, and it wasn't fast, just normal.

"You can sleep if you want, I can tell you're tired." He whispered with his eyes still closed. "I'll watch over you, don't worry."

* * *

"Great." Neji muttered when the door before them wouldn't open. "Where are we supposed to go now?"

Gai looked around and smiled upon seeing a familiar door. "This one will lead us to an exit." He said, placing a hand on the doorknob but Neji pushed his hand away. "Don't just open doors like that." He said, activating his byaakugan to see what's behind it. "Looks like we're home free." and he opened the door and ran towards their destination with his team members following closely behind.

* * *

"You're sure you're okay?" he asked again, taking his jacket from her once she finished putting her shirt and coat on. "Y-yeah." she relied with a blush. "Let's go." He said, loading his rifle once more before opening the door and checking the area. When it was clear, he gave a nod to her as they ran down the hallway. "The elevator's too risky, so we'll have to use the stairs." She reminded, recalling what Shikamaru had said earlier about what places should be avoided. He gave a nod and stopped, afterwards, shot down the zombie in their way before running again. "Hey, Cherry?" she looked up as he led the way, all the while keeping his senses up. "When we get out of here, I'm gonna treat you okay?" she blinked, asking a silent question that he expected her to ask. "Consider it as a 'thank you' from me, for comforting me a while back." She smiled slightly and sighed. "Normally, I'd say no, but then, you're too persistent to even accept that as an answer."

"Is that a yes?" he asked with a raised brow and a smirk. "You bet it is." She said, grinning back at him as they reached the stairs. "Good." He dropped his gun, letting it hang around his body as he took out three kunai from his holster and threw it at the head of the spiders ahead of them, not missing any of the ones up ahead as he continued to eliminate them with the kunai he has, eyes not yet activating the sharingan as he quickly cleared the path. "So, what made you say that you'd normally reject a date?" he asked as they ran down the stairs. Sakura blushed slightly and looked away for a moment. "I just- that's really none of your business you know!"

"I'd like to make it mine since sooner or later, you're going to be mine." He turned slightly to smirk and wink at her and she turned beet red, almost tripping at the process but she quickly grabbed onto the railing of the stairs for support. "Don't be so full of yourself! Just because I agreed to go out with you when we get out of here doesn't mean I'll accept becoming your girlfriend!" he stopped for a moment to shoot at the zombies coming their way. "What made you say I was talking about you becoming my girlfriend?" he asked; the smirk still on his lips and she blushed further. "I was implying more on marrying you and-"

"Cut it out!" she yelled as he laughed slightly and got rid of the monsters in their way. "Kidding aside…" he said in a softer tone as they reached the ground level. He noted that there were dogs surrounding them, ready to pounce. He then took out a grenade and pulled the clip. "I honestly want you to be my girlfriend." And he threw the bomb on the ground at the same time, pull Sakura down and shield her in his arms. When the explosion occurred, he felt bits of rocks and even blood splatter on him and his uniform. He was at least glad that the dogs' remains, tendons or ligaments, didn't hit him. "Come on." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the exit, where he expected more zombies would be waiting.

"Sasuke…" she managed to say as he glanced at her before turning back to the door. She took that as a signal to continue. "Why me?" she asked, curious as to why he would suddenly say that to her. He opened the door and pulled out two hand guns after letting her go. "Because," he said. "You see me for who I am and not for what I am." And he shot down the undead that were slowly making their way towards them, making sure that the bullets hit their heads. "And because of the fact that I'm starting to like you more and more." She blushed slightly at what seemed like a direct confession. But then, guys like him, or so she thinks, weren't exactly direct when it comes to proclaiming what they truly feel. Still though, the thought just made her smile. _"Well, it would be nice…" _

"So, would that date be a dinner date? Or just a walk-in-the-park type of date?" she asked eagerly as he shot down the monsters. He smirked at her and reloaded his gun. "Depends on how you'd like your first date to be like." He stopped shooting when it was clear, so he turned back to her. She looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning, with a blush on her cheeks. "I'd like you to treat me to that class-A restaurant near the café wherein we first met." He blinked for a while before smirking and shaking his head. "That wouldn't be a problem."

"Is that a yes?" she was shocked when he pulled her to him and gave a quick kiss to her forehead. "You bet it is, is it a date?" they continued heading for the other building. Halfway there, she stopped, and he turned to her, wondering why she halted before his eyes widened when she suddenly gave him a light kiss on the cheek before smiling and pulling him towards their destination. "Does that answer your question, Sasuke?" he couldn't help but smirk again. Yep, he was really beginning to like this girl, in more ways than one.

They stopped their flirting game when a roar was heard, and they looked up to see the monster they didn't want to face right now just a few feet away from them, glaring particularly at Sasuke. "Looks like he's mad at me for what I did." He said, pushing Sakura back and shielding her with his body as he aimed the two guns he held at Riku. "Sasuke…" she said worriedly, clinging to the sleeve of his fatigue jacket. He turned to her and gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry," he then activated his sharingan upon making eye contact with Riku. "I'm an expert." And he pulled the trigger to both guns he held, discarding them when they ran out of bullets as he took his rifle out and shot at Riku repeatedly.

Sakura noticed how her soon to be boyfriend and annoying admirer were getting too close to each other – well, Riku was, since he kept stepping forward even if the impact of Sasuke's bullets kept him a good distance from them. "It's not working…" she whispered. Sasuke cursed at this and took a few steps back with Sakura as he tried to figure out a plan while shooting Riku at the same time. _"Throwing a grenade is too risky, we could get caught." _He was running out of ammo because of this hybrid, so he resorted to using his katana and stopped backing away. "Sakura," she looked at him. "What I'm about to do might cause you to worry over me, but don't okay?" he glanced at her and smirked. "I promised you a date, and you're going to get it once we get out of here." And without waiting for a reply from her, he charged.

She held back a gasp and watched helplessly as the two guys clashed, Riku's claw blocking Sasuke's katana as they repeated the same dance over and over. At one point, Riku managed to trip Sasuke and knock his katana away, forcing the RAS member to fight with his bare hands as he glanced at the distance he had with his weapon. _"Damn." _He turned back to Riku and kicked the monster's right knee, causing it to snarl drop its claws to nurse the wound. Without wasting a second, Sasuke dived towards his katana and lay on his back, the blade poised to kill, just in time as Riku jumped on him, causing the katana to pierce through the monster's stomach, blood coming out from it and splattering on Sasuke's face as he still continued glaring at Riku.

"Go to hell, bastard!" Sasuke yelled, digging his weapon deeper into the hybrid's stomach. Riku, still having enough strength to move, pushed himself away and instantly knocked Sasuke over, causing the teen to crash towards a nearby pole, his back taking most of the impact as blood trailed down from the side of his head where Riku had swung his arm at him.

"Sasuke!"

He tried to get up on his feet, clutching onto his left side where the pain mostly came from. "Shit… I've never been this wounded in a mission…" he muttered to himself, turning his red eyes to Riku. "This guy's tougher then I thought." His eyes narrowed when Riku pulled the katana out of his stomach and held it as his own weapon, taking long strides towards Sasuke who felt a bit numb in some parts of his body. _"Damn it, I can't move…" _he shakily took out two kunai, tossed one carelessly towards his other hand as he quickly made an "x" out of the weapons he held in front of him to block his katana that was in the hands of the enemy. His back hit the post once more, and he was cornered. He kept pushing back the blade with the use of the knives, preventing the tip of his sword to pierce his head as Riku pushed more force to counter Sasuke's.

_Bang! Bang!_

Riku was distracted when two bullets were fired to his neck. Being a hybrid, they weren't that fatal, but it still hurt him, that he snapped his head to the shooter and snarled when he saw Sakura holding onto a handgun aimed at him, her eyes narrowed threateningly at him. "Leave him alone Riku!" she yelled, pulling the trigger again as Riku was forced away from Sasuke who gave in to his knees. He was aware that he won't hold on for too much, especially with his wounds, and the strain he put on for using the sharingan too much today. _"Here goes..." _he thought, closing his eyes t deactivate the sharingan, reopening them to reveal onyx orbs. _"It's risky, but it's the only chance we've got." _Without another hesitation in his actions, he pulled the clip of the grenade and threw it towards Riku, afterwards, rolled away from the monster when the explosion occurred.

Unfortunately, he was hit in some parts, nothing fatal, but it only contributed more to his weakening state. He grunted and pushed himself up from the ground, only to fall back again and curse. "Sasuke-kun!" he glanced at Sakura who reached his side and helped him up. "Are you okay?" she asked out of habit. He gave a nod and tried to get up with her help, his blood staining her all-white attire as they slowly made their way towards their destination.

* * *

"Geez, what's taking them so long..?" Kakashi asked no one in particular as he kept his guard and waited for Sasuke and Sakura to arrive. Next thing he heard was a loud explosion, followed by a loud, agonizing roar. "Kakashi, look!" Kurenai yelled as she jumped down from the copter and ran towards the two people they were waiting for. The silver-haired man's eyes widened upon seeing Sakura trying her best to keep Sasuke on his feet, who was covered in a lot of blood, _his _blood.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi ran after Kurenai and quickly took Sasuke from Sakura. "What happened?!" he questioned. Sakura was about to answer but Kurenai cut her off. "Now's not the time, we have to get out of here and treat his wounds." With a nod, Kurenai and Sakura ran towards the copter with Kakashi having to carry Sasuke on his back since the teen had finally gave in to unconsciousness and fatigue. "You pushed yourself to your limits again, Sasuke." He said under his breath when he climbed up the copter, putting Sasuke down for Kurenai to treat his injuries with Sakura and Itachi assisting the girl.

"Shino, I know you're still not licensed to drive this thing, but I'll need your help." Kakashi said, strapping the seatbelt around his body as he started the vehicle. Shino nodded and readied himself when he gripped onto the controls. "You're still a trainee, but this time; let's take this training of yours to a real level in driving."

"Hai."

And soon, two copters were off of the perimeter, leaving behind the walking corpses.

* * *

_A week later…_

"Congratulations to all of you!" Jiraiya said, the scientists his best squad saved were lined up behind him with smiles of gratitude on their faces. "For the job well done in this mission, I'd like to reward you with a set of my famous novel!" he brought out twelve different issues of Icha Icha Paradise, a grin on his face as the SAS stared wide eyes at the books.

"Commander! This is the best reward you can give us!" Kakashi said with glee, seemingly floating in the air with happiness. Kurenai twitched and pulled onto the man's ear. "Kakashi, you should be ashamed of yourself to display such behavior in front of your team." Kakashi nursed his ear and pouted at Kurenai. "But they seem to share the same happiness I have…" he said, pointing at Naruto and Kiba who was already reading the first issue and showing some pages to Neji, Lee and Shino who stared and looked interested. Gaara was trying hard to ignore them, but once could tell that it was futile, seeing as his ears twitched every now and then, and that he looked to be a few inches closer to the one speaking: Naruto.

Ten-Ten sighed and shook her head. "I can't believe this," she turned to Hinata. "Your cousin and the guy you like are such perverts." Hinata blushed in embarrassment and twiddled with her fingers. Ino, on the other hand, was looking around. "Mou, where's Sasuke-kun?!"

Sakura looked up and wondered where he was. Last time she heard from Kurenai, he was already fine and back to normal. "Probably hiding from you." Gaara muttered as Ino twitched and glared at her teammate. "Why would he hide from me?!" she yelled. Sakura chose this time to sneak away, seeing as no one seemed to notice, except, that is, for Kakashi.

"Alright, alright, since some of you are not happy with the gift I present, I'll just give you all a month-off, unless of course there's an emergency wherein your services are needed." He gave a nod at his decision. "Oh, and I forgot to mention, these guys will now be working in our facility, and I'd like to welcome Maito Gai back!" Lee gave the loudest clap as Gai gave a grin and thumbs up. "And now, for my speech," he said, ready to start until Kakashi excused himself, saying that nature calls. _"Idiot, you only want to escape his speech." _Kurenai thought, narrowing her eyes at the team captain who disappeared behind the sliding doors.

* * *

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"I figured you'd be here…"

He stopped shooting at the moving targets and glanced behind him. "Kakashi." He gave a nod to his captain and proceeded to his training. Kakashi smiled a bit and watched his best soldier. "What's with the training? It's not like you need to polish your perfect accuracy." He stopped shooting for a moment before continuing again. "Sasuke, she's looking for you, you know."

Sasuke stopped again and sighed. "What do you want?"

Kakashi smiled a bit. "The commander gave us a month off. So, I guess you have that entire month to plan." He then turned around and raised a hand to wave at Sasuke who glanced at Kakashi. When he was alone again, he loaded his gun and continued to shoot. _"A month shouldn't be too hard…" _

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_Next on Biohazard: Chapter 5: Settle_

She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe in before sighing it all out. Next, she looked at him and held his hands in hers, giving him a sweet smile that he loved to see. "After fulfilling your promise to me, you think I'd refuse such an offer?" she giggled when his face turned a bit red as he looked down and muttered. "Just answer me Cherry; it's getting really embarrassing to do this in front of a lot of people." Sakura couldn't help but laugh some more. "It's not my fault that you chose this time and place." He rolled his eyes. "You've got to admit, it's the perfect time, especially since I only have a month off."

* * *

_A/N: Any guesses as to what Sasuke has planned and what Kakashi meant? Good news by the way for the Biohazard lovers. Originally, this fic was not supposed to have a sequel but now, I decided to just post the continued chapters in this one instead of making a continuation. So basically, it's kind of like a two-in-one fic. The zombies will be back, don't miss them too much. For now, let's focus on the building relationship of our favorite pair. _


	5. Settle

**Biohazard**

She looked around for any signs of Sasuke, having asked a lot of people regarding the teen's whereabouts. _"Mou, Sasuke-kun…" _she thought as a sad look formed on her face when she couldn't find him. It's been thirty minutes or more since she started to wander around the headquarters, and she was getting pretty tired from all the walking.

After aimlessly wandering in the place, she stopped and leaned against the railing of the top floor of the building, gazing at the soon to be setting sun as she let the wind cool her down. A small smile appeared on her lips when she recalled what happened three days ago when Sasuke was having his check-up from Kurenai.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

"_Your wounds sure heal fast, I guess we have the sharingan to thank for that." Kurenai said after wrapping a new bandage on the last wound she had to treat. He didn't respond for a while until Kurenai said she'll take her leave and smiled at Sakura when the pink-haired girl remained in the Uchiha teen's room in HQ, staring worriedly at the boy. "I'll leave you under Sakura's care for the time being. There's no telling how reckless you can get when I tell you that you're going to be okay soon." _

_Sasuke closed his eyes. "Hn." And Kurenai took her leave, the sliding doors closing behind her, leaving Sakura alone with Sasuke. _

"_Sorry for the inconvenience." He said, glancing at her as she looked down and approached him, taking a seat beside him on his bed. "I know I promised you a date as soon as we got out of there, but well… let's just blame your annoying admirer." Sakura leaned her head on his right shoulder, one of her hands taking hold of his and gripping it tight. "I can wait." She said. "Right now," her eyes closed. "Just recover and don't do anything stupid." She yelped when he suddenly pushed her on his bed, his hands pinning her wrists as he smirked at her. "Like this..?" he asked jokingly. _

_She only stared at him with wide eyes and face beet red as his eyes softened, his head lowering towards her. "I can't blame that guy for liking you." He said in a soft and low voice. She nearly jumped when he kissed her neck and bit lightly onto her flesh, sucking on her skin as her face turned even redder, her eyes half-closing as she felt sweaty. Him being topless did not help in her discomfort at the position they were in. "W-what're you..?" she trailed off when he pulled away, satisfied with the mark he gave her as he kissed it lightly. "I'm giving you a mark that will indicate that you're no longer available or single." He looked at her in the eye as she still had her eyelids heavy and face still red. Her heart was beating fast and her breathing was slightly ragged, as if she ran a marathon with no water breaks or rests. _

"_I'm not sure if I'd consider this liking towards you as love, but I have a feeling that it will turn into that, seeing as I have no idea why you affect me this way." _

_His words were a bit blunt and slightly deep that she couldn't help but give in to him when he leaned down for a kiss. It was soft, innocent-ish and light, as if he waited for her to respond before deepening it. And as she guessed, when she returned the kiss, he disregarded being gentle and kissed her harder, his grip on her wrists tightening as her fists clenched, wanting to move in order to pull him to her. _

_They parted for air but he still didn't release her wrists. "So I guess I don't need to ask you to be my girlfriend then?" he said with a small smile, eyes still half-closed as she looked away, embarrassed that she easily gave in. "…maybe." She whispered. He leaned down again, his lips near her ear as he whispered. "What do I have to do then?" _

"_I don't know, but I guess… well, you already caught me." She murmured. He smirked. "Good." And he kissed her again, with her returning it as soon as his lips touched hers, leading to their second French kiss._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"You seem to be reliving that day…"

Her eyes widened and she nearly jumped when Sasuke wrapped two arms around her waist from behind, smirking when he caught her place a hand on the mark he gave her which was still red, since he made sure it remained fresh whenever he would see that it was slowly fading. "Geez Sasuke, I've been looking all over this place for you!" she scolded, turning around but he didn't let her go just yet, even if she glared, he still smirked. "Why? For another make-out session?"

She blushed and opened her mouth to retort but she didn't get a chance to when he silenced her with a kiss, pulling her away from the railing and pushing her against the nearby wall, smirking against her lip when her arms moved to wrap around his neck, pulling him deeper as she opened her mouth to let his tongue, that was demanding to be let in, trace the insides of her mouth in search for her own. His left hand began to go down to her waist, slowly going lower and stopping just at the hem of her skirt before pulling it up a bit to intrude what's underneath. His right hand remained on her shoulder, making sure that she wouldn't move away.

He pulled away slightly and went to her neck as she raised her head a bit to give him access. "By the way, I'd like you to meet two of my friends at home later." He murmured against her neck as she gave a nod.

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Settle**_

"Wow, your home sure looks great!" she exclaimed, stepping inside the spacious living room, seeing how his windows weren't capable to be opened, as if she was in a restaurant with glass windows. "They're bullet proof," he said, closing the front door. "A friend of mine, Sai, is an architect and he designed this house for aniki and me. Another close friend of mine, Suigetsu, called his buddies to build this place. His partner, Juugo, worked really hard to make sure everything was done perfectly." She roamed around the living room, tracing the black leather couch and staring at the pictures displayed on the side table. "Does this place have a female touch or something?"

"Yeah, Suigetsu's childhood friend, Karin, was in charge of the interior designing." He cringed when he recalled his first encounter with the girl. "She reminded me a lot like Ino…" he muttered and Sakura laughed. "Well, her taste is pretty good." She commented, looking around. He smirked when they heard something. "What was that?" she asked, turning to the direction of where the sound came from. Before Sasuke could reply, a German shepherd dog suddenly pounced on him and he fell back on the carpeted floor, laughing when the dog wagged its tail happily and attempted to lick his face, but he made sure that it wouldn't. "Nice to see you too, Misha." He greeted, patting the female dog on the head as it turned to Sakura and sat down when Sasuke told her to sit. "Sakura, meet Misha," Sakura looked down. "Misha, paw out." The dog raised its left paw as Sakura giggled and took it in her hand. "Hello Misha." She greeted.

"She seems to be fond of you," Sasuke said, noticing how the dog wagged its tail when Sakura greeted her. He then gave a whistle as another dog of the same breed came running down the stairs and towards Sasuke as it stood on its hind legs, begging to be petted. "Down Raiko, down." He ordered and the dog did, tail wagging wildly. "Sit." And it did. "This is Raiko," he told Sakura. "He's the second friend. Technically the first, since he was my partner when I was still in K-9 unit." He knelt down on one knee and scratched Raiko's left ear. "I've had him since he was still a pup." He then turned to Misha. "As for Misha, I adopted her from the abandoned streets when she was only two months old, or so Kiba estimated. She's also K-9 material, but she's gentler than Raiko."

Sakura knelt down and patted Raiko's head. "Well, Raiko seems friendly too."

"That's because K-9 dogs won't attack unless told or threatened." He stood up and ushered the dogs away. "Anyway, this is where aniki and I live. Despite having two dogs at home, we managed to save big amounts of money still." He shrugged. "But it's mostly thanks to the discounts I get for being an RAS member and to my brother's salary." Sakura smiled and followed him in the kitchen which had a swinging door that separated it from the living room. She marveled at the sight, seeing how it was big and complete with every utensil and tools needed for cooking and/or baking. "How do you keep things so clean here..?" she asked.

"My mother had this 'neat freak' disorder as my dad would call it. Somehow, Itachi and I inherited that trait from her. So…" he shrugged again. "You get my point." And he removed his fatigue jacket and had it rest on the chair, removing his gloves as well and putting down his shades on the dining table. "I guess Misha's the only female member here then." Sakura said when they went back to the living room, her back against him. "Yeah, but that's about to change." She blinked and turned to face him, only to get her lips locked with his as he held her waist and pulled her closer. She pulled his head lower, causing him to fall on her when they reached the couch, not after he removed her lab coat and she removed his shirt did they start another kissing session.

They heard the dogs rush towards the door when there was a click, and the knob turned and the door opened. "Yo, Sasuke! I'm-" he cut himself off when he spotted his little brother making out with his so-called little sister, and he didn't know how to react, despite the two dogs trying to catch his attention. "I think I came home a little too early…" he said as Sasuke and Sakura sat up and didn't look at him or at each other, faces flushed at the idea of being seen.

* * *

_Two weeks and a half later…_

She wondered why it was only now did he ask her out for that dinner date he promised. It's been days since his recovery and whenever she would ask him when he'd treat her, his reply would always be: "They're full tonight" or "Now's not the best time" or even "I still need to finish some things".

Finally, he called her and asked if tonight was a good date and she quickly replied that it was. Now, she stood there at the doorway of the restaurant, feeling a bit excited and nervous to enter. She knew that he was already there, since based from Itachi, Sasuke was always five minutes earlier than the said time to meet, or maybe even a lot earlier than five minutes. With a deep breathe-in, she pushed the glass doors open and was greeted by a waiter in a formal suit, a black bow around the collar instead of a neck tie. "Good evening madam, do you have a reservation?" he asked in a French accent but spoke in Japanese. Sakura smiled a bit. "Yeah, Uchiha Sasuke." She replied. The waiter nodded and asked her to follow him, leading her towards a table where she spotted Sasuke stand up as soon as he saw her approach.

"Did you wait long?" she asked, blushing. He smiled slightly. "No, I just came earlier." He took her right hand and kissed the back of it, causing her to blush further. "You look beautiful, Cherry." He pulled the chair for her as she sat down and thanked him. He then went over to his seat as the waiter served them something to drink. "Do you mind telling me why it took you this long to take me here?" she asked with a grin. "I already told you that the past nights, they were full or I had something to do."

"Yeah, but you guys were given a month off."

"My life doesn't revolve on RAS alone you know."

She giggled. "Alright, alright. Whatever the reason is, I'll find out soon enough."

"You have no idea how soon." He said with a smirk. Sakura only blinked, trying to figure out what he was hiding but Sasuke was pretty mysterious at times, and she bet that that was one of the reasons why she was also attracted to him. "Tell me." She said sternly. He smirked again. "Make me." She twitched. "It's tempting to just get up and leave you here you know." He looked down and laughed a bit. "Yeah right." He answered back and she flushed, knowing as well as he does that she wouldn't do anything to embarrass him or leave him. She promised him that, after they did things in HQ whenever he goes to her department and distract her from work by doing a different kind of training, as Kakashi would put it when he caught them once.

"You're mean."

"Hn, I know."

"And annoying."

"You are too."

"You're unfair."

"Only now."

She sighed and leaned back, head turned to the side a bit, and a frown on her face. His smirk faded when eh saw that look. He didn't like seeing her like that. He preferred to see her smiling, dazed, anything but sad or depressed. He gave a glance to the waiter in charge for them for the night and gave a nod as the waiter nodded back, disappearing into the kitchen. "Sakura." She didn't look up at him until he stood to approach her. Her eyes landed on his when he knelt down on one knee, holding onto one of her hands. His eyes half-closed and he gave her a smile that he rarely showed in public. "Hey, that look doesn't suit you." He said in a soft tone.

Sakura had to admit, he was cute whenever he attempts to get rid of her frown, and she couldn't help but smile at him. "That's better." He kissed her hand gently, letting his lips linger there for a while before turning back to look at her, still kneeling on the ground. "I want to ask you something," she gave a nod and he continued. "I know I address you as my girlfriend, but when I sort of confessed to you, I said that I wasn't sure whether it was love that I felt, but right now, I'm pretty sure of my answer."

He didn't break eye contact from her, which made her conclude that he was sincere and serious. "I _do_love you. Maybe not as deep as I expected it to be, but I know that I do whenever you're the first and last person on my mind. But hey, how am I supposed to know what love really feels when you're my first girlfriend? It's different from the love I feel towards my family and friends, and from what Kakashi has told me from his experience, it actually is love that I'm feeling towards you, and I hope I don't look like I'm rushing things or am insecure but, it's just that, I want to spend my whole life with you, as cliché as it may sound."

She giggled. "And for some strange reason, when aniki heard about it, he started singing the song "you make me wanna" by blue, and it's really embarrassing." He blushed and looked away when she laughed. "Anyway," he cleared his throat and looked back at her when the waiter came, standing just behind Sakura. "Look behind you," he whispered. She did, and was surprised to see the waiter kneel down on one knee and bow his head, offering to her the tray he carried, which had a small box resting on top of it.

Her heartbeat's pace increased as she slowly took the box. When she did, the waiter then left and she turned back to Sasuke who told her to open it. When she did, she gasped at what contained inside and quickly looked at him, asking silently if this is what she thought it was. He tried to fight the blush that forced itself on his cheeks, managing to succeed on the last minute. "Yeah, I'm asking you to marry me, not too soon, but I want to be your fiancé as I want you to be my fiancée. And if not, then at least this ring can and will symbolize as you being mine, and I yours."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe in before sighing it all out. Next, she looked at him and held his hands in hers, giving him a sweet smile that he loved to see. "After fulfilling your promise to me, you think I'd refuse such an offer?" she giggled when his face turned a bit red as he looked down and muttered. "Just answer me Cherry; it's getting really embarrassing to do this in front of a lot of people." Sakura couldn't help but laugh some more. "It's not my fault that you chose this time and place." He rolled his eyes. "You've got to admit, it's the perfect time, especially since I only have a month off."

"Well, yeah, that's true." She looked at the white gold ring that was comfortably resting inside the box. "Tsunade told me that you weren't fond of gold, and silver was too plain, so I picked that…" he whispered, eyes looking elsewhere when he could no longer hold back the blush. "Yes." She whispered, looking at him when he faced her again, blinking and a bit shocked. "Huh?" he asked. She giggled and stood up, pulling him as well on his own two feet. "I will marry you." She said, smiling. He didn't know if it was because he lucked out in having her as his girlfriend, or because she felt the same way as he does and completely understands him, but he'll find out someday, right now, her agreement mattered, and he smiled back, took the ring and put it on her right ring finger, indicating that she was taken, and engaged.

"This is the first time you'll be hearing this from me," he said, leaning closer. "I love you." And he kissed her lightly on the lips, pulling away after a few seconds. She smiled and leaned her head on his chest. "I do too Sasuke, I do too." And she closed her eyes. _"Maybe this time, for real and not just infatuation or attraction…"_

* * *

"Wow! So soon?!"

"We're just engaged aniki; it doesn't exactly mean that we'll get married tomorrow or this month."

"Oh, so when will I be hearing wedding bells?"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head as he let a small smile appear on his lips and scratched Raiko's ear. "Who knows? I guess, in a way, we're lucky that we: you, me and her, are parentless." He turned to his brother. "You never did tell me that Tsunade adopted her as a daughter."

"You never did ask me that."

"Whatever," he looked down and stood up from the couch, leaving his brother there. "I'm going to bed, tomorrow, it's back to work."

"Hn, I can finally hear the end of your bragging about me having work while you have a month off."

"Heh, someday, it'll come back."

Itachi sighed and shook his head. "Oh, Jiraiya called earlier and said that you and Shino need to do some investigating, along with two other guys I don't know." Sasuke raised a brow when his older brother just shrugged and watched TV. _"I wonder who..?" _he thought before proceeding up to his room, plopping on his bed and sighing as he looked at his right ring finger and smiled. There was a white gold ring on it, identical to the one he gave Sakura which had their names engraved inside.

* * *

They parked their motorcycles when they reached the said destination and took off their helmets, nodding to the two guys who acknowledged their presence. "Sorry for being late, we got held back by a crime scene on the way." Shino explained, pushing up his shades at the process as he approached the two men who were crouched onto something. Sasuke followed his partner's lead and narrowed his eyes at the object that was dangling from the tweezers one of the men held. "What the heck is that?" he asked, getting a closer look. "We believe that it's a piece of rotting flesh, thus the stench and the color."

Shino gave a puking sound as Sasuke flinched inwardly from the information. "What's it doing here?" he asked the two who shook their heads. "We're not aware. But judging from the location where we spotted it first, it came from the lab that your team evacuated in the last month." Sasuke and Shino gave each other shocked looks before turning back to the two. "From the looks of it, this thing must've crawled from there and died on the way."

"Jiro, was it?" Shino asked, seeing the ID the man wore. "And Dartan?" the two nodded their heads. "What else did you see besides…" he glanced at the pieces of decaying flesh on the floor they were crouching around. Dartan looked up in thought. "We didn't see anything else, but we did hear a growl of some sort. The guy must've been in pain, oh, and we kept hearing him say a name that starts with 'S', saying that he wanted to kill said person…" he shrugged and turned back to Jiro for confirmation.

"Yeah, something like that."

Sasuke looked a bit pale as his eyes widened, a flashback of his fight with Riku occurring in his mind before Shino shook him. "You okay?" his partner asked. The Uchiha teen gave a deep sigh before nodding his head at Shino who took one last look at him before turning back to the two men they were with. "Anyway, thing is, we came across something." They stood up and led the two RAS members towards the spot where they saw something out of the ordinary. "We contained him in a cage for further investigation. You gotta love the smart ass who came up with mini gadgets that have big ones stored in it." Jiro said, tossing a small rod in his hand. "This baby can trap anything, just like that dude over there."

"Holy crap!" Shino cried, taking a step back when he saw what the two guys were talking about. "Sasuke, they're still alive!"

Sasuke had the same expression that Shino had, they were both staring at a zombie that continued to bang itself against the cage, wanting to get out. Dartan turned to the two soldiers. "Zombies? You mean, the undead??" When they nodded, Jiro and Dartan looked at each other and turned a bit pale confusing the two teenagers with them. "Virus?" Dartan asked again, eyes widening when the two gave a nod. "Shit, Dartan, you're infected!" Jiro yelled as Sasuke and Shino gave surprised looks to the boy.

"What do you mean he's infected?!" Shino asked.

"That thing bit me when we tried to sustain it." Dartan explained. "Just about five minutes ago."

"Shit." Sasuke cursed, taking out his handgun and pointing it at Dartan. "Jiro, stay away from him." He ordered. The person addressed was shocked that he pulled Dartan behind him. "Are you out of your mind?! You can't just point that thing on a human being!" Shino followed Sasuke's lead, also aiming it at Dartan. "If you want to stay alive, you'll have to do as he says, he's the commanding officer right now, and Dartan, I'm sorry but… we have no choice."

As soon as he said that, a hissing sound came from behind them and they turned to see a huge snake come out from below the soil, yellow eyes glaring hungrily at them as it poised to attack. "Damn it!" Sasuke pulled the trigger as Shino did the same, trying to kill the snake, completely forgetting about the two they were with.

"No way, no freaking way!" Jiro yelled, turning to Dartan, eye widening when he saw his best friend's eyes turn white and slowly face him. His movements were a bit sluggish when he walked towards Jiro. "Hey, dude, what's wrong with-"

"Get away from him!" Shino yelled and shot Dartan on the head, killing him n an instant as he too, shot the zombie contained in the cage. "Sasuke, we have to get out of here before more of these things come and attack us." He said as calmly as he could, pulling the shocked Jiro. "Let's go!" he said. The three of them ran towards their ride, stopping when the earth below them shook. Jiro yelled when something grabbed his leg and pulled him down. The two dived and grabbed the boy's arms, trying to keep him from being swallowed by the earth.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke tried to see what was pulling this guy down with his sharingan. He froze when he saw familiar yellow eyes glare at him.

"Pull him up!" Shino yelled, trying to pull as Sasuke remained staring into those eyes. He felt his grip on Jiro's arms loosening, and so was Shino. "Just let me go, get out of here! He'll get you too so go! You have to report this to HQ!"

"What the-" Shino tried to argue but Jiro cut him off. "Just go!" and he let go of the two causing their grip on him to slip. Shino ran back but he couldn't do anything to stop whatever was pulling Jiro down. "Shit, Sasuke, let's go!" Shino turned to his partner, confused as to why his sharingan was still activated but his expression was something he had never seen before: a mixture of disbelief, fear and possibly excitement.

_**To be continued…** _

* * *

_Next on Biohazard: Chapter 6: Rush_

There was something he wasn't telling her, and she was worried whenever she sees him just sitting there, staring off into space and not talking to anyone unless necessary. She sighed and walked towards him, afterwards, pulled him in for an embrace, not saying anything. Sasuke wasn't shocked, nor did he react much, but he acknowledged her presence and her comfort, slowly leaning towards her and wrapping his own arms around her. She leaned down a bit since he was seated, letting her chin rest on top of his head. "Whatever happens, I'll protect you," he whispered, making her look at him but his eyes were closed, as if in deep thinking. "I promise."

* * *

_A/N: Whew, didn't really know what was going on when I typed this chapter. Haha. Sorry if it's random again. Looks like another new mission is up!_


	6. Rush

_A/N: So sorry! I forgot to upload this chapter last week! It was already done then! I'm sorry!!_

* * *

**Biohazard**

Itachi and Sasuke came home that night, causing the two dogs to run towards them and greet their masters. The older of the two brothers stopped to pet them, but the younger one just walked pass the two German shepherds, ignoring the whine of the male one.

"Hey guys, welcome back!" Sakura greeted from kitchen enthusiastically. She frowned though when Sasuke didn't even bother to nod or give her a kiss on the cheek – which he usually does. Instead, the boy just proceeded to climb up the stairs and into his room, where Sakura sleeps in as well.

"Nii-san?" she tilted her head in question.

The older Uchiha sighed and stood up. His little brother has been acting like this for three days already, and Sakura was beginning to worry. Heck all of them were. Shino wouldn't even tell them about what happened three days ago.

"I don't know either."

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Rush**_

"Sasuke-kun," she called out softly, opening the door to his room.

There was something he wasn't telling her, and she was worried whenever she sees him just sitting there, staring off into space and not talking to anyone unless necessary. She sighed and walked towards him, afterwards, pulled him in for an embrace, not saying anything. Sasuke wasn't shocked, nor did he react much, but he acknowledged her presence and her comfort, slowly leaning towards her and wrapping his own arms around her. She leaned down a bit since he was seated, letting her chin rest on top of his head. "Whatever happens, I'll protect you," he whispered, making her look at him but his eyes were closed, as if in deep thinking. "I promise."

"I know that," she looked at him and smiled. "But please stop acting like this. You're making everyone worried, especially me and nii-san."

He frowned a bit. "It's nothing you should worry about." She sat down beside him when he said that, her right hand placing itself on his cheek as she smiled at him when he looked at her. "Yeah right," she murmured. "I know it has something to do with me, since you just uttered those words."

"_Shit."_He cursed. She knew him too well in just a few weeks, and he doesn't know if it's something he likes or not. "I'll tell you some other time." He replied. She sighed and stood up, obviously defeated and annoyed that she couldn't get it out of him. She'd have to ask Shino, but she doubts that he'll tell her. "Sakura," he got to his feet and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't worry, let me do that. Just trust me."

"I do, but… I'm worried…"

"Like I said, leave the worrying to me," He kissed her cheek lightly. "Okay?"

"...Fine." she couldn't force him to tell her, because he never did that to her when she doesn't want to tell him anything. He'd just wait until she was ready to answer his questions, so she ought to just do the same thing for him, to wait.

"Thanks…" he whispered, giving her another kiss that she returned.

* * *

He twitched a bit before he opened his eyes and looked to his left where his phone was ringing. Slowly, he sat up and held onto his head for a moment before answering his phone. "What..?"

"You sound tired."

Sasuke turned a bit red as he glanced at Sakura who was still asleep beside him, as naked as he is. "Never mind that," he replied, clearing his throat. "It's nothing."

"Right…"

"Shut it Shino. Why'd you call?"

He could tell that his partner was smirking on the other line, causing his face to turn redder.

"Whatever, well, the commander wants us back to investigate. The locals of where we last saw those things are complaining."

"As in, now..?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

Sasuke remained silent for a while. "Not really…"

Shino didn't seem convinced. "You promised to take her out today?"

"…yeah."

"If that's the case, just leave the mission to me."

He couldn't say that he was shocked. He predicted this, Shino was like that.

"No." he said. "I won't let you go there alone." He got out of bed and pulled his pants on, making up his mind on what he would do. "It's too dangerous. And our commander specifically requested us to go there. It's still an order."

"Alright, if you're sure…"

"I am."

A sigh was heard on the other line.

"Sasuke, better not regret this decision. Meet you in HQ within 120 minutes."

"Hn." And he hung up.

"Be careful…" His eyes widened and he abruptly turned to see Sakura sit up and lower her head. He noted the tone she had, and how her body was poised. It was enough to tell him that she understood, at the same time, was disappointed. With a sigh, he sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms, the blanket still covering her body as he tightened his grip. "Sasuke, you should go…" she murmured.

"Let's just… stay like this, even for a few minutes… I've got 2 hours to spare…"

Sakura closed her eyes and relaxed a bit, not bothering to say another word as they sat there, the silence being their only other companion besides each other.

* * *

He brought his hands down from checking his wrist watch when a sleek black motorcycle pulled over. "Right on time." He muttered when his partner removed his helmet, fully clothed in RAS uniform. "Let's just get this over with."

Shino smirked. "What did you tell her?"

"That's clearly none of your business."

"I'd like to make it mine."

Sasuke sighed. Aside from himself, Shino was also good at comebacks. He had a way of getting what he wants like he does. Maybe that's why Kakashi had him paired up with this bug-loving guy. "I told her I'd take her out tonight." He got off of his bike and leaned against it as they waited for their team captain to arrive and tell them the details of their mission. "I'll meet her at the same place I proposed to her."

"Whoa, really now..?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, alright, we better not be late then. It'll ruin your reputation."

He smirked. "Don't you mean, 'Kakashi better not be late'?"

"Point," Shino nodded at that. "But then, he's always late."

They sighed simultaneously and waited for another hour or so. Knowing their team captain, it took him at least an hour and a half, or at most, two-three hours.

* * *

"Whew, sorry if you two waited too long!" two glares were thrown at him as Kakashi chuckled and stopped walking once he reached Sasuke and Shino's sides. "Anyway, the commander kept on expounding and-"

"Save it. You talked about Icha Icha Paradise again," Sasuke muttered, checking the time on his digital watch. "Tch. I've got at least four hours…"

Kakashi blinked and gave Shino a questioning look.

"He's going to take his little fiancée out tonight. Around… 1900H perhaps..."

"Oh, sorry then, looks like you're reputation of never being late may go down the drain tonight."

That wasn't a smart thing to say, for Uchiha Sasuke had just activated his sharingan at his team captain who raised both hands up in defense and laughed, stepping a few feet away from the teen. "Now, now Kage Honou..."

"Hn."

"Well, you can make it back earlier if you get to sweep the streets off with your guns. That's about it." And before the two could let that register and kill their captain, Kakashi had gone off to who knows where.

"That damn pervert!" Sasuke cursed.

Shino smirked. "Let's just get going." They both mounted their bikes and sped off to the rural area of Tokyo.

"You two finally took off."

Sasuke and Shino, behind their tinted helmets, glanced at each other briefly before managing to identify the voice that spoke through their communicators.

"Shikamaru, you're here to back us up?" Shino asked for confirmation.

"Troublesome as it may seem, yes." A yawn was followed. "Besides that, you two have also been given the task to retrieve the anti-virus I've been making since the incident began."

Sasuke's brows furrowed. "I thought you said you left it in the lab and has long been gone after the sanitation bomb was planted?"

"That's what I thought," Shikamaru said. "Apparently, for some strange reason, the anti-virus was located on the same place the two of you are heading. For that, you may as well kill two birds with one stone, saves everyone the trouble."

Shino laughed lightly. "Except for Sasuke, he's got plans tonight."

"Shut up."

"Oh?" Shikamaru's voice sounded teasing. "Do tell."

"It's clearly none of your business lazy ass." Sasuke snapped. "Just tell us where the god damned things are."

* * *

The monitor blacked out as he stretched his arms and glanced at his little sister. "How long are you going to stay there?"

Sakura blinked and looked up at Itachi. "I've got an hour left, why?"

Itachi sighed. "Sakura, your shift today is only until six-thirty," he muttered. "It's already five minutes before your date with my little brother."

"Oh my god!" she yelled, realization hitting her as she got up from her computer chair and ran towards the locker room for girls, all the while, murmuring to herself of how stupid she was for forgetting, of how such an idiot she is and how Sasuke would most probably have another one of those rare moments wherein he is disappointed or depressed for her not showing up. She admits it was cute whenever he'd pout or look at her like a saddened kid with a mother who broke her promise, but it was painful on her part to see him like that.

"Shit, shit, shit!" she cursed, getting out of the locker room dressed in a navy blue cocktail dress, her lab gown over it in order to keep some of the men's eyes away from her. Then again, they still gave her second glances because as what her fiancé said, she was beautiful.

"See 'ya nii-san!" Sakura called out, leaving Itachi alone in the computer room as he sighed and smiled, shaking his head. "She forgot something…" he told himself, hearing the sliding doors open as Sakura came running back in and got her cell phone. "Bye again!" she said and left, rushing towards the elevator as she panted and pressed the ground floor button. She caught her breath after a while and stepped out of the cart upon reaching the desired floor. She met up with Kurenai who offered her a ride to her destination, which she accepted, since it was too cold to walk there, and the fact that she would not dare to go there by foot wearing this dress, and in heels!

"_Plus, Sasuke-kun would blow his top when he finds out…" _she sighed. _"But he's right, the streets of Tokyo at night can be unpredictable."_

"Lost in thought Sakura?"

She snapped from her train of thoughts and turned to Kurenai with a smile. "Kind of, just thinking of how Sasuke would react when I get there," she looked at her silver wristwatch. "I'm ten minutes late and counting…"

Too preoccupied with the time, Sakura missed the confused look Kurenai gave her.

"Well, time to go face him," the pink haired girl said when Kurenai pulled over. "Thanks for the ride Kurenai-san!"

"Sure, it was no problem." The woman replied, giving a warm smile as Sakura left and entered the restaurant, the host taking her to the reserved seats.

She was shocked that Sasuke wasn't there yet, and she briefly wondered if he was running late, which was really hard to believe. "Um… did my fiancé arrive here earlier..?" she asked the waiter who pulled out a chair for her. The staff here knew them already after all. "Uchiha-san has not come here except for early in the afternoon to make the reservations." He replied. "Oh, that's odd… he's never late…" she whispered. "I'm sure he just got caught up in something he can't avoid," the waiter assured. "Would you like anything to drink for the meantime?"

Sakura smiled slightly. "It's okay; I'll just wait for him to come."

She earned a nod before she was left alone to frown and look at her cell phone. _"If something came up, he would've called or sent me a message…" _she sighed and decided to keep herself busy by playing with the game available on her mobile, but it did not keep her from worrying over her fiancé.

* * *

"Those fucking zombies just trashed our bikes!" Shino yelled, continuously firing the said monsters with his machine gun. "Shikamaru! Do something!" he said, shooting at the same time, running with his partner who also did the same. "I'm trying!" Shikamaru replied, typing rapidly on his keyboard as he searched for a location for the two to be safe. "Keep heading west, there's bound to be a shack without any of the bloody creatures."

"Tch. We've been at it for hours lazy ass! We need back up!"

"I already sent back-up Uchiha!" Shikamaru answered. "Just hang tight and wait! I'm doing the best I can!" his eyes widened. "Shit, forget the shack! Get away from that place as far as possible!"

"Why?!" Shino asked, throwing a grenade towards the group of zombies from the distance, successfully eliminating most of them, yet more kept coming and crawling towards them. "When did these things move fast?!"

"Crap." Shikamaru said under his breath. "Just get away from that area! Otherwise, you'll be outnumbered and trapped!"

"No fucking duh!" Sasuke hissed, throwing his M16 on the ground when it ran out of ammo as he opted to take out two handguns and began shooting non-stop at the nearing zombies, all being hit on the head as Shino dealt with the ones further away from them. "Tell us a safe spot." He added as Shikamaru typed away and clicked on various places. "The only safe spot you can go to happens to be 50 feet away from you towards your left at eight o'clock."

"Got it." Shino said, pressing the button on the side of his PDA where Shikamaru sent the marked map. "Come on." He told Sasuke as they picked up speed, throwing one more grenade behind them as it exploded and killed the rest of the zombies they failed to eliminate.

"_Damn it!" _the Uchiha teen thought, his mind drifting to Sakura. _"She won't be happy about this…"_ they reached their destination and hid behind some boulders, catching their breaths and reloading their guns. "Shit, I'm running out of ammo." Shino said out of the blue. He looked at Sasuke, silently asking how his supplies were doing. "Same. This is my last batch." He finished, pushing the clip inside his gun and held both in his hands. "Damn," Shino muttered, scratching the back of his head after snapping close his machine gun's clip. "Now I know why the commander had us bring our kunai holsters, shuriken pouches AND katana."

Sasuke absent-mindedly returned his guns in their holsters and gripped onto the handle of his kusanagi, the black sheath of the sword slightly soiled with blood, just like how its owner was covered with it. "The scent of blood will attract them to us." He said, taking off his shades as he closed his eyes for a while. "We'll need to save our guns, for now, it's kunai and shuriken, and our swords for close combat."

Shino gave a nod as he let his gun hang around his body, unsheathing his katana that was also strapped on his back. "You ready?"

"Just one more thing I have to do," Sasuke said, taking his phone out, flipping the flap open and dialed Sakura's number.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He smiled slightly. "Hey Cherry, you waiting long..?"

There was a pause before she spoke, yet he could tell that she had begun to cry. "Baka! I was so worried!"

"You were, huh?" he whispered. "Sorry…"

"Hey, it's alright, I'll wait for you, I'll wait until this place closes, no matter how long it will take you, I'll wait."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile some more as Shino watched in amusement before standing up when he heard the undead approaching. He gave Sasuke a signal that he'll cover for him before beheading one zombie after another.

"Hey, ai," he recently called her "ai" affectionately, but he only uses it when something's up, and her eyes widened a bit when he called her that. "I'm sorry for breaking my promise, I know how excited you are for this date, and yet…" he trailed off, eyes looking up as a zombie had gone near him, opening its mouth, ready to take a bit out of him. "Sasuke-kun, it's okay, I don't mind, just come, okay?"

He didn't answer, all he did was grip onto his katana's handle and slashed the zombie's legs, afterwards, stabbed its head when it tried to crawl towards him. "…Sasuke-kun..?"

"I love you." He said, a small smile plastering over his lips for a few seconds before his eyes activated the sharingan. "Ja…" and before she could even reply, he hung up.

* * *

"Clear the path!" Kakashi yelled at the scientists who stepped aside upon spotting two stretchers being rushed into the hospital rooms. "Get out of the fucking way!" Naruto yelled afterwards as he and his teammates ran as fast as they could. They were covered in blood, but that was it, they weren't wounded or anything, but their two friends and comrades were in pretty bad shape. One was bitten twice and is on the brink of giving up his life and turn into the undead, the other has been badly wounded on the abdomen, not to mention cut galore all over his body.

Kakashi's team was the back-up that Sasuke and Shino needed, yet they arrived a second late since they witnessed how Shino got bitten on the right arm, another on the left shoulder. Sasuke, upon hearing his partner yell at the pain, did not think twice when he charged and cut off the heads of the zombies that had their teeth digging onto Shino's flesh. Because of that, he had failed to notice how some of the lickers had slashed his body on his way towards his comrade, earning blood to come out, mixing with the undead's.

In short, they were both in a life and death situation due to the virus – or for a detailed version, exposure of open wounds to the chemicals emitted from the said creatures. Naruto had a 50-50 belief that Sasuke will or won't turn into one of those zombies due to his sharingan, but they weren't taking any chances. The good thing that came out here though was that the anti-virus was retrieved, yet the zombies are still roaming free in that certain area.

"Tsunade!" Kakashi yelled as the doors were opened, revealing Tsunade, Orochimaru, Kabuto and Shizune ready for the treatment.

Amidst all this, Sakura is still unaware of what happened.

_**To be continued…** _

* * *

_Next on Biohazard: Chapter 7: Life and Death_

"There's something you should know…" she said, reaching out to touch his hand. Her face was a mixture of sorrow, relief and joy. "Sasuke-kun," she eyed his unconscious figure. It's been almost a month since he was brought here, since they last talked, since he said I love you. "I hope you can hear me," she whispered, leaning forward to brush his bangs away from his face, her attention too focused on him to notice Itachi and Kakashi enter the room quietly, not wanting to disturb the pink-haired girl. "What I'm about to tell you," she added. "May be of help to get you to keep fighting and living." She leaned down a bit nearer to his ear, a small smile on her lips. "Tsunade-sensei said this herself after getting the results." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Ne, koi-kun," another nickname she gave him for affectionate purposes. "We're about to become parents."

* * *

_A/N: "Koi" is short for "Koibito" which means lover. "Ai", as most of us know, means love. Hope this chapter may satisfy you until the next update._


	7. Life and Death

**Biohazard**

She sighed and stared at the small candle that was once long when she got here. It's been hours and he hasn't shown up, and the restaurant was about to close too. Turning her head to scan the area, she noticed that the last couple in the place stood up and took their leave, making her the only customer, dateless at that, left in the dining place. Sighing once more, she got up and solemnly walked towards the door, exiting the place as she stood outside the cold streets, frowning and worrying about the possibilities that caused Sasuke to not show up.

"Sakura!"

The pink-haired girl looked up to see a motorcycle park in front of her; the rider removing his helmet to reveal pale, lavender-white eyes.

"Neji..?"

"It's Sasuke." He began, noticing how her eyes widened. "He's in a coma."

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Life and Death**_

"Sasuke…" she whispered, seeing him lying there, motionless but breathing. She walked towards him, unsure how to react as she stared with wide eyes at his pale face, his mouth and nose covered by an oxygen mask that helps keep him alive. Neji lowered his head and closed his eyes, his brows knitted in frustration. "He got into that situation to save Shino." He explained, looking up at Sakura. "Due to his rush to Shino, he didn't notice how some of the lickers or zombies managed to give him scratches. He didn't get bitten, but his wounds' exposure to the chemicals surrounding them led to his critical condition." He approached the couple and looked down at his fallen comrade. "Even with the sharingan chemical in him, too many at once will lead him to this state, or worse…"

Neji didn't dare to continue, aware that the girl next to him would break down if he did, but then, she already was, inside at least.

Sighing, he turned around to leave. "If you need anything, feel free to buzz the nurse." And he left, quietly shutting the door behind him, which gave Sakura the signal to stop holding back as she threw herself at her fiancé, her hands forming into fists as she clutched the bed sheets tightly, her tears soaking the clean blankets as she cried, not out loud, but it was enough for Neji, who stood outside the door, leaning against it, to hear.

"Baka," she said. "Sasuke no baka!"

* * *

"Sakura," Tsunade greeted when the girl entered. "What can I do for you?" the blonde woman asked. Sakura took a seat and had her head lowered; her eyes a bit downcast. "Is this about Sasuke?" Tsunade asked. It's been weeks, and Sakura always came here to ask about the boy's state. "Well, if it is, rest assured that he'll be fine. Although when he'll wake up, I'm not sure."

"I think I'm pregnant."

That statement led to Tsunade's shocked expression.

"What do you mean..? How can you be?"

Sakura sighed and looked at Tsunade. "Sensei, before Sasuke and Shino's last mission started, Sasuke and I…" she trailed off for a moment before continuing to explain. "We had a short spat, although it's not exactly what you'd say an argument, more of a little misunderstanding or too much worrying." She sighed and had her hands rest on her lap. "At that time, we talked and things led to one thing and another…" a blush was on her cheeks as she gave a small, embarrassed smile. "We did it outside marriage, but we didn't really care if it was wrong or not, and after a week, I just started feeling a lot dizzier, at times, I end up fainting at home."

Tsunade still had a baffled expression.

"Sooner or later, I began to suspect that I may be pregnant." Sakura looked up at Tsunade. "Do you think you can confirm it for me?"

The woman before her blinked, afterwards, cleared her throat and got up to get some papers. "Alright, I just need you to fill this out first." As Sakura did what she was told, Tsunade eyed her and couldn't help but smirk. _"Those two really can't wait, can they?" _

* * *

She stared at him, smiling a bit and she placed a hand over his hand, listening to his even breathing. She was relieved that he and Shino were safe, but still, both were in a coma, and Tsunade had no idea when the two, or one of them, will wake up. Even Orochimaru, the supposedly know-it-all scientist didn't have an answer. All he managed to confirm was that the two were nowhere near into turning into the undead.

"There's something you should know…" she said, reaching out to touch his hand. Her face was a mixture of sorrow, relief and joy. "Sasuke-kun," she eyed his unconscious figure. It's been almost a month since he was brought here, since they last talked, since he said I love you. "I hope you can hear me," she whispered, leaning forward to brush his bangs away from his face, her attention too focused on him to notice Itachi and Kakashi enter the room quietly, not wanting to disturb the pink-haired girl. "What I'm about to tell you," she added. "May be of help to get you to keep fighting and living." She leaned down a bit nearer to his ear, a small smile on her lips. "Tsunade-sensei said this herself after getting the results." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Ne, koi-kun," another nickname she gave him for affectionate purposes. "We're about to become parents."

Sakura abruptly turned her head behind her to see Itachi responsible for dropping the plastic bags which contained the newly bought groceries. Kakashi was beside the Uchiha scientist, eyes widely staring at Sakura, as if refusing to believe what she just confessed.

"You're not serious, are you?" Itachi asked.

The pink-haired scientist merely giggled and sat on Sasuke's bed, looking at the comatose boy as she stroked his bangs tenderly. "I'm serious nii-san, I'm pregnant. Tsunade-sensei confirmed it." She turned to the two men and smiled. "Kakashi-san, care to be the godfather..?"

Before Kakashi could even reply, a grunt made them turn their heads to Sasuke who slowly opened his eyes, closing them again when the bright lights blinded his vision.

"Sasuke…" Itachi mouthed, heading towards his brother's side. "Hey, you're alright!"

Kakashi gave a sigh of relief as he approached his subordinate who was sitting up with Itachi's help.

He groaned and placed a hand on his head. "How long was I out..?"

"Weeks…" Itachi answered, glancing at Sakura who was speechless as of the moment. "Anyway, just… take it easy for the time being."

"Shino," Sasuke murmured, shutting his eyes as his head started to ache. "Where is he?"

"Don't worry, he's fine. Compared to your condition when we got to you, he was better off…" Kakashi explained, leaning over to examine Sasuke. "So, how does it feel to be away from the darkness?"

"Hn. Bright." He muttered, closing his eyes again when he attempted to take a look at his surroundings. "Tch. Too bright."

Sakura smiled and grabbed his hand with both of hers, beaming when he raised his head and opened his eyes halfway.

"Hey Cherry, missed me?" he greeted with a small grin. Sakura couldn't help but let a few relieved teardrops fall. "You owe me another date." She whispered, leaning her forehead on his.

* * *

Jiraiya was glad that his soldiers were doing fine now. Shino had healed sooner than Sasuke since he didn't get as much damage as the Uchiha did, thanks to the anti-virus, though they were both released from the infirmary after another week of recovery.

Now, the two were present before him, it was their turn to report their own version of the last mission they had.

"Looks like these zombies are not like the ones in the movies…" Jiraiya muttered, eyeing them sternly. "What else did you see?"

Shino took a deep breathe in as he tried to overcome the fear of being in close contact with those things. If they hadn't retrieved the anti-virus, he would've turned into one of them. "Same thing we saw, but when we got there, we had no idea that the residents were already victims of the undead, due to that, their population increased."

Jiraiya clenched his fists and slammed them on the table. "Evacuation should be done then…" he muttered. "Look, I won't assign the two of you to accompany your teammates back there." He did not give them permission to speak when they attempted to retort. "The two of you nearly died on us, and you're both not completely healed, therefore, I will, instead, put the two of you in charge with the evacuation team."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes but nodded with Shino none the less, knowing that they were in no position to argue with their commander.

"Good. You're dismissed."

The two gave a salute before heading out of Jiraiya's office. Shino gave a nod to Sasuke, then at Sakura who was waiting for her fiancé, before leaving the two of them alone.

"What did he say?"

"We're temporarily out of the team, for now, we have to take responsibility in evacuating the city."

She sighed in relief and hugged him. "I'm glad…" she whispered, her fingers gripping onto the fabric of his uniform. He looked down at her, before wrapping his arms around her shoulders to comfort her. "Ai," he sighed. She looked up at him. "We have to go." He murmured. "We still need to prepare for the evacuation."

"Mm…"

They headed for home in silence.

* * *

When they got there though, he smirked upon remembering something. "By the way," she looked up. "Did Tsunade confirm the gender?"

She giggled, and he only stared at her with a raised brow.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Sasuke, but no, I'm not pregnant."

He blinked. "But you said-"

"Okay, so it was a bad joke, but I thought that it might help out in waking you up." She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, it was my dry season when we did it, so, no." she laughed at his expression. "But on the bright side, I got Kakashi-san to be a godfather, and Kurenai-san was fine in being a godmother. Though Tsunade-shishou wanted to be one too."

"You… tricked me..?"

"Yep." She grinned at him "And you fell for it too." and stuck her tongue out at him.

Sasuke twitched, lowering his head as his bangs shadowed his eyes, his lips turning to a smirk as he got an idea. "So, that was a joke then." He glanced at her, noting how her tongue was still out when she nodded, so he quickly kissed her, earning a baffled expression from her while he frenched her, just like their first one.

"S-Sasuke!"

"Hn." His smirk was still on his lips as she whined at him. He quickly grabbed her wrists, preventing her from moving. "I'm not pretty happy at what you did, and I'd like to have my revenge."

"Eh heh. Come on, can't you take a joke?"

"No." he pushed her against the wall, glad that Itachi was working overtime tonight, and kissed her, inserting his tongue inside her mouth while she closed her eyes and returned the kiss, her fists clenching when his right knee made its way in-between her legs, rubbing her core against the white skirt she had on. He moved to the side of her lips, licking his way towards her ear as she tried to catch her shallow breaths. "Better have enough patience for this." He whispered, chewing her earlobe as she tried to struggle against his grip on her wrists.

He nuzzled her neck with his nose before letting his tongue out to do more licking, slow and hard. His teeth came next, biting a part of her skin and sucking onto it, driving her nuts with just the sound. "S-Sasuke…" she whimpered, her knees buckling. "Hn. Not yet." He hissed, glad that she removed her coat earlier and that her top was a zip-up one, which would be easy to remove, even without his hands since they were busy pinning her wrists. "I've read that males tend to come faster than females, I'd like to test that by making you come first, and more."

"S-shit…" she cursed.

He let his tongue raise the zipper to his teeth as he slowly pulled it down, stopping at the center of her breasts, making her twin mounds look like they're about to pop out. "I'd like to have the fun I was deprived off during my comatose state." He whispered, kissing her throat, letting the tip of his tongue poke it. "And I won't take no for an answer."

"Ugh…" she moaned when he kissed and licked his way to the middle of her breasts. "Can you at least release my hands?"

"I'll think about it." He replied.

"Damn it, Sasuke, you won't be able to remove the clasp if you don't have your hands!"

She was right, but he was an Uchiha, he can do anything that not everyone can. "Hn. I'll only need one hand." He raised both of her hands above her head, pinning them with his left hand while he took a kunai out of his holster with his right and smirked at Sakura's widened eyes. "Don't you dare Uchiha Sasuke." He didn't take his eyes off of hers when he dragged the tip of the blade from the hem of her bra to the top of it, slicing it in half. "Damn you, damn you, damn you!!" she cried, face flushed. "You're lips say 'damn' but your eyes say 'fuck' which translates to pleasure and enjoyment."

"Must you do this?" she whimpered, putting on her puppy dog eyes and pouting lips. Sasuke's brow twitched. "Fuck. You're so unfair…" he hissed, trying to keep his left hand's grip on her wrists tight. "Mou, why do you like torturing me..?" she cried, faking tears as well. "Damn it Sakura! That's not fair!" he looked away from her pleading eyes, but ended up glancing back, and he cursed himself for falling for the same trick, again. "I hate you." He murmured, loosing his grip as she smiled triumphantly and tackled him with a kiss, causing both of their bodies to fall on the ground with her on top.

"_To hell with it." _He thought, throwing the kunai to the side where it embedded itself on a wall. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, one hand rising to her back, the other going lower to her ass to give it a squeeze. The action caused her to pull away from the kiss to gasp, so he raised his head to attack her neck, and her clouded eyes closed from the sensation she felt. "S-Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Your jacket…" she muttered, trying to push the dark green fabric off of him.

He smirked against her neck and switched their positions, giving her an easier time to remove his jacket while he kissed her collarbone, daring to go lower to her chest. When he felt her discard his jacket, he pulled apart her blouse, revealing her upper body nude, her top slightly sliding off of her shoulders, which only turned him on further. "Take this off…" she said, tugging on his black shirt. "Hn. Make me." He said, squeezing one of her breast while the other was captured in his mouth. Sakura enjoyed the feeling; the image of him sucking was erotic. "Take it off…" she repeated, tugging at the hem of his shirt. He smirked and didn't sit up but continued with what he was doing, transferring to the other one.

"Don't make me knee your groin…" she threatened.

Sasuke laughed and raised his head to meet her eyes, his smirk returning to his lips. "I dare you." He said. She smirked as well, both their eyes challenging. His only clouded while his breathing hitched when he felt her knee massaging his manhood. "Fuck." His eyes shut and his teeth clenched at the feeling. It was addicting, like drugs to an abuser. But he was not one to back down, so he tried to keep his façade by keeping his gaze on her while one of his hands started to give her a massage on her thigh, underneath her skirt.

Sakura's eyes widened when his hand slowly made its way to her clit, giving it a hand job against her underwear's crotch, causing her to close her eyes and try to bite back the moan. "Hn. Don't even try to outsmart me in my own game."

"You egoistic bastard…" she hissed, knowing that what he meant was he was in charge.

"Besides, you like it that way."

That was true, but of course, she'd like to have her share of the fun by playing with him as well, though with what he was doing, it was pretty obvious that he's back to his alpha male complex mode. "Cherry," he purred in a seductive tone. She opened her eyes, seeing his shirt discarded, leaving him topless, except for the dog tags he left, knowing that she loves seeing him wearing nothing on top besides that. "Let's move." He whispered, leaning down as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips, letting him carry her all the way to his room, on the way though, he already removed her skirt and top, leaving her only in her underwear when he dropped her on his bed.

She stared at his bare chest where the dog tags were resting against, then lowered her gaze to his firm abs, finally steadying them on his hands that were unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He noticed her stare, since he was also keeping his eyes on her, smirking at how concentrated her look was.

* * *

"Sasuke, Sakura, I'm home! And damn you bro, it was your turn to pick… up… the… dogs… from… the…" he trailed off when he noted the discarded clothes on the floor of the living room. Raising a brow as he tried to think of another reason why his little brother's jacket and shirt were on the floor with Sakura's lab coat and shirt, as well as her… um… torn bra. His eyes went to the kunai that was embedded on the wall. "What else could they be doing..?" he asked himself, his answer confirmed when he heard Sakura scream from upstairs.

"Okay… I guess I'll see them in the morning…" he muttered, already aware that Sakura wasn't really pregnant since he bumped into Tsunade earlier and got his answer. Right now, he needed to pack his things, because starting tomorrow, the evacuation will start.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_Next on Biohazard: Chapter 8: Kick Ass and Bad Ass_

"Tch. They tell us to not participate but we end up coming back to save their asses."

Shino only smirked at Sasuke's comment before loading his gun. "At least we won't owe them anything anymore." He glanced at Sakura. "Are you sure it was wise to bring her with us?" Sasuke looked at his fiancée, then back at Shino and shrugged. "She would've forced me to anyway." They both pointed their guns at the trash bins as Sakura stayed behind Sasuke, waiting what was about to come out. They sighed when they spotted a little girl holding onto a stuffed bear that had one of its ears ripped.

"Looks like a survivor."

* * *

_A/N: Um… don't kill me? Hehe. Sorry, this chapter seemed blank when I was trying to force some ideas out, so due to that, I ended up typing a lime-lemon-ish scene. Er… call it a filler and an service chapter? Haha. Sorry. Anyway, who can guess who's the bad ass and the kick ass in the next chapter?_


	8. Kick Ass and Bad Ass

_A/N: Please vote in my poll located, obviously, in my profile! Hell yeah! I'm a college student!_

* * *

**Biohazard**

"Tch." He ripped the blood-soaked bandage off of his arm and took out a fresh roll from his med pack. "At this rate, we won't be able to get out." He murmured, wrapping the bandage around his arm, secured it and took his M16A4 rifle back, loading another clip. He was glad that the RAS provided them with one rifle of their choice, an M21 sniper rifle along with two handguns. Too bad his partner had the machine gun though. He really needed his help right now. "Look, stay close to me alright?" he told the girl, looking at her in the eye seriously. She nodded, her eyes showing how frightened she was from the monsters that were after their human flesh.

"Good." he peeked from his hiding place behind a wrecked bus, checking if the coast was clear before getting up, making sure the little girl was following him. "Tch. Shit." He cursed after hearing the hissing sound of a licker that he shot it in the head to save more ammo, inwardly thankful that his training was fruitful in actual battle. _"It would be embarrassing to miss a headshot for a sharp shooter like me." _He thought, grabbing the girl by the hand while her other one continued clinging to her stuffed bear.

"Onii-chan…"

"What?"

"Dogs are following us…"

Sasuke just had to look behind him to see a mutated dog make a jump at him. But of course, Raiko countered the attack, managing to bite the neck area of the mutant, giving Sasuke a clearer shot of the other dogs that ran after them. "Tch. Assholes…" he murmured, seeing the dogs dead. He took out a kunai and threw it at the one dog's head, the one Raiko battled against to make sure it was really dead.

"Onii-chan..?"

"What?" he asked again, checking if Raiko got bitten before sighing in relief when the dog wasn't infected.

"What's asshole mean..?"

Sakura was going to kill him for that.

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Kick Ass and Bad Ass**_

She sighed and leaned against the wall of a building, slowly sliding down on the ground before turning to look at Shino who just finished reloading his machine gun. He checked the area first before letting his guard down a bit, and then turned to Sakura, who was glad that she had a few days of RAS training, even if Jiraiya appointed her as a rookie medic.

"How do you find our military uniform?" he asked, toying with his gun for a bit.

"They're more comfortable than my old lab outfit." She murmured. "Easier to run in combat boots and pants, but," she frowned. "Why can't I get a jacket like you guys?"

He raised a brow. "You're only rookie level."

"Pfft. I'm Tsunade-shishou's apprentice! I'm the best medic there is."

"Yeah, but the commander said your assault level is rookie, even if your status as a medic goes up to Hinata's level."

"So I lack experience in combat, but," she pushed a new clip inside her handgun. "I've got accurate shooting."

"True, but the commander still sees you as a rookie level soldier."

"Geez." She sighed and looked down at her black gloves, brought one hand up to pull out the chain that was hidden underneath her black shirt. She looked at the white gold ring, the one Sasuke had given her when he proposed, which was secured by the chain. She gave a small, sad smile before tucking it back inside. _"Koi, how are you doing..?" _she thought, closing her eyes. _"I hope you're okay…"_

"Sakura, we have to get going." Shino said, glancing at their area, waiting for her to stand up and get ready. When she was, they proceeded to rush off elsewhere, in hopes of finding a survivor, a teammate, and more importantly, Sasuke and the little girl. _"This shouldn't have happened. Everything was already according to plan until these monsters found a way in." _Shino thought. _"They've grown smarter…"_

* * *

_Eight Hours and forty-six minutes ago…_

People started coming out of their homes, carrying their bags with them and a few necessities that were small and light enough to be carried. Families began to line up as some of the RAS members who weren't in Kakashi's team began to guide some of the citizens, others keeping the line formation straight and proper, keeping other impatient civilians from pushing or cutting in.

Among these soldiers were Sasuke and Shino, both deprived from the fun their team was having in dealing with the zombies that were trying to enter the vicinity. Of course, in order to keep the people safe, team SAS had to stand in-between the borderline of Tokyo's rural and urban area.

"Shino, is everything clear there?" he asked, walking around to make sure the soldiers he was currently in-charge of are doing their duties.

"Yeah, every single citizen is out of their homes. How are our maggots keeping up with the crowd?"

Sasuke smirked at Shino's term with the lower-ranked militants. "Well, our _maggots _are doing a pretty good job in hiding their annoyance with some old coots." He murmured against the communicator, eyes scanning the area for any stray mutant. "Has our commander successfully evacuated the org?"

"Last time I checked, your brother and Shikamaru are the last ones who came out. No sign of Sakura though." Shino responded.

"Hn. That's because she's with me right now."

And for proof, he let his fiancée speak through the communicator to greet Shino, who only shook his head and smirked in amusement. "Well, whatever." He looked down at Sasuke's dog, Misha, who was growling. "Hey, Sasuke, Misha seems restless."

"That's because she isn't with Raiko." He patted the said dog's head. "Even Raiko here can't stop pacing around."

"No, not that kind of restless..."

"What kind..?"

"The kind wherein something bad is approaching..." Shino grabbed a pair of binoculars from one of the _maggots _he ordered to come with him. "Shit. Sasuke,"

"What?"

"You're gonna have to hustle up over there," he said. "Zombies have broken in one of the gates."

"…the fuck? Already?" he did not wait for any confirmation from Shino and quickly instructed a few higher ranked cadets to take over, calling out three men to come with him and Sakura with Raiko leading the way, following the scent of Misha or Shino.

"Listen Sakura, this is going to be your first time in actual battle as a medic of RAS, so it might be a little hard for you to-" he got cut off when she pulled the trigger of her gun, causing a bullet to come out and hit a stray zombie's head. She turned to her fiancé with a haughty smirk. "You were saying?" The cadets following them were awed by this, and Sasuke blinked for a few moments before smirking slightly, shaking his head as well. "Never mind…"

"Sir, they're fast approaching…" A cadet said. Sasuke gave a nod and told the others to aim. "Fire at will." And gunshots were heard as the zombies that managed to enter the border were shot down. "Everybody stand your ground. These guys are slow and weak, just aim for their heads!" He added, earning a round of "affirmative" from his team. _"As long as Lickers won't arrive, everything will be fine." _He thought, hoping that zombies would be the worst of their worries as of now, until the civilians have all evacuated.

"Sir, trouble at gate C, some of the civilians are showing signs of being infected!"

Sasuke cursed upon receiving that message through his communicator. "Status, soldier…"

"Not good sir," he replied. "Other civilians are getting restless."

"Tch. Shoot them down." He ordered.

"Sir..?!"

"The infected people you idiot." He loaded another clip and continued firing the zombies. "We don't have the antidote with us, some of them are with Team SAS, and right now, we don't want more people to get infected."

"Affirmative…"

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, studying how his expression turned from one of pain to blank. She understood that he had to make a tough decision to kill the infected civilians. It was an order from the higher ups after all, someone higher than their Commander that is. But it was obviously the right choice, because if the people infected by the mutation virus were to evacuate Tokyo, the virus would only spread faster, enabling more infection, or worse, the wipe-out of the human race in Japan.

"_If we don't stop this from spreading, other countries would surely be involved." _She thought, turning her attention back to the creatures. _"And we can't let that happen, all of humanity depends on us now, unconsciously or not."_

"Sakura,"

"Hai?" she turned to her fiancé, aka her superior in the team.

"Head back to the border with the team."

"…What?"

Sasuke didn't look at her and just reloaded his rifle. "Don't make me repeat myself; that was an order, not a request."

"…Are you saying that-"

"Get out of here, help the evacuation team. I need to meet up with Shino."

"I can't just leave you here!"

He lowered his gun and eyed her. "Just go." He gave a small smile. "I'll catch up."

She tried to protest, but knew that she couldn't, because even if he was her fiancé, he was still her leader in this team.

"Hai..."

He turned to the rest and gave a nod, and the four left. "Cadets, protect your medic." He ordered, before killing off the zombies. _"And yourselves, you're all still too young to go through this."_ Once he was done, he quickly contacted Shino, telling his partner that he was on his way, before heading off to the direction Shino gave, Raiko in tow.

* * *

_Three Hours and fifty-eight minutes later…_

Sasuke tried to run as fast as he could, hoping that there were still some cadets waiting for him and the team to reach them before closing the gates. Everything in Tokyo was in ruins. Buildings were cracked, some stained with blood, some ready to collapse, some burning, vehicles turned upright or wrecked, windows of every house broken, shards of glasses on the cement floor – in other words: Tokyo was completely in ruins.

"Hang on Shino." He said, carrying his partner behind him as he tried to make it back to the border ASAP, his two dogs following closely behind.

"Sasuke!"

"What the hell?! Sakura, I told you to get out of here!"

She ignored him and stopped when he did as well, putting Shino down when his fiancée immediately provided medical assistance.

"You ought to be thankful I came back, Shino's injury needs treatment right now."

He sighed. "You're too stubborn." He murmured. "But you're right, I wouldn't be able to search for the team by myself with Shino down, and if you hadn't come back…" he added the last part softly, earning a small smile from her, "A thank you would be good by now, Koi."

"Hn." He smirked and leaned down to kiss her lightly on the lips. "Thanks Ai."

"Are you both forgetting I'm bleeding badly here?"

"Oh, sorry Shino." Sakura said.

"Damn." Shino cursed, thanking Sakura after she was done bandaging his head. Apparently, when a licker jumped at him, he fell backward to avoid getting killed or bitten easily, and then aimed his gun at the monster's head, shooting it dead. Although, the back of his head had hit debris of a building, he was lucky to not lose consciousness and did not have it fatally injured.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked, keeping an eye out for zombies.

"Yeah. I hope the team's fine though."

"Tch. They tell us to not participate but we end up coming back to save their asses."

Shino only smirked at Sasuke's comment before loading his gun. "At least we won't owe them anything anymore." He glanced at Sakura. "Are you sure it was wise to bring her with us?" Sasuke looked at his fiancée, then back at Shino and shrugged. "She would've forced me to anyway." They both pointed their guns at the trash bins as Sakura stayed behind Sasuke, waiting what was about to come out. They sighed when they spotted a little girl holding onto a stuffed bear that had one of its ears ripped.

"Looks like a survivor."

Sasuke nodded at what his partner said before walking over to the little girl who clutched the bear tightly when he was approaching. "Hey, it's alright." He said, stopping to not alarm her. "I'm not a zombie, okay?"

She looked up at him hesitantly, analyzing if he showed any signs of attacking a human. When none was present, her eyes watered and she quickly ran to him, gripping his pants. "I'm scared..!" she cried. "I can't find my mommy or daddy!"

Shino and Sakura approached the two as Sasuke knelt down to be in eye level with the girl. "It's alright, we'll find your parents, and don't worry about those… things." he patted the girl's head and turned to Sakura who also knelt down to check if there were any injuries or signs of being infected. "She's clean," she finally said. "But just to be sure," she took out an anti-virus vaccine, and injected the girl with it. "And before you two ask, Kurenai gave me a few of them in cases of emergencies, like this."

"Hn. Good thing then," Sasuke glanced at his watch, checking the time. "Tch. It's been four hours, we have to find them soon."

"Yeah, problem is, we only seem to get static from their communicators."

"That is a problem…"

Shino sighed and scanned the area. "Well then, no use staying around, let's get moving." The group of four, plus two dogs, headed deeper into the city, eyes sharp in case another survivor or teammate was around. "This is harder than I thought…" Sakura said to herself, hoping no one would hear her complain.

"Heh. Too tough for you Ai?"

Sakura blushed and glared at Sasuke. "Mind your own business."

"Well, your opinion _is _my business, you're in my team now."

"Just… shut up."

Shino chose to ignore the two and instead, decided to have a small conversation with the little girl so that she wouldn't be frightened.

"So, how did you get separated from your parents?"

"Daddy was working, mommy was supposed to pick me up from school, and then… _they _came and attacked…"

"Hmm… schools are supposed to be closed when the evacuation plan was announced. Aside from that, shouldn't work be canceled for non-military employees?" he asked, glancing at the child. "I don't know…" she answered truthfully. "Mommy still took me to school, I was wondering why no one was around yet, and later on in the afternoon, I just saw people rushing out of here, with… bags…"

"Your family should really pay attention to the news."

The child didn't say anything, and instead, clung onto Shino's pant leg, pulling him back for a stop.

"What's wrong?"

"There's something crawling over there…" she pointed up ahead.

Sasuke and Sakura stopped "arguing" and directed their attention to where the girl was pointing. "Tch. Shino, pull her back slowly…"

With a nod, Sasuke aimed his rifle at the crawling creature while Shino slowly and quietly pulled the girl back.

"Sakura, identify."

She nodded at Sasuke and took out a device from her pocket. "According to research, these things are an advanced breed of the so-called "Lickers", more known as "Crawlers". They move faster, especially when running after their prey. However, if their target shows no sign of escaping, they slowly make their way to them before leaping to an attack."

"Hn, Crawlers, huh?" he smirked. "We'll see how far it'll be crawling once I'm through with it." And without warning, he pulled the trigger, shooting the creature down until it was swimming in its own blood, laying on the concrete floor, unmoving.

"I forgot to mention," Sakura added. "Crawlers hunt and travel in groups, and they attack without a moment's pause once a teammate is killed."

Sure enough, they could hear the hissing sounds of the monsters coming towards them. "Ah geez Sakura! Thanks a lot!" Sasuke said, telling the others to run as the four of them started sprinting the other way, both Sasuke and Shino turning to shoot down the Crawlers that were getting too close.

"My bear!" the child yelled, getting away from Sakura's grasp as she ran back, passing Sasuke and Shino who stopped and stared before realizing the danger the girl just placed herself in. "Ah, shit. Shino, cover me!"

"You got it."

The Uchiha quickly ran towards the girl, trusting his partner to not miss a shot when Crawlers would leap at him. "Don't do that!" he yelled, grabbing the girl when she got a hold of her bear before carrying her and running back to Shino and Sakura.

"Sasuke! Watch out!" Sakura yelled. He looked to the side and saw a Crawler leap at him. Acting on his instincts and reflexes, he used his left arm to block the kid he carried, taking the bite for the child instead. "Shit!" he cursed, feeling the impact as he was pushed to the ground by the Crawler.

"Fuck." Shino cussed, attempting to shoot when another Crawler came from the side and took his gun with its teeth. Sakura made a move to aid her fiancé when two more Crawlers had decided to attack. One was tackled to the ground by Misha, the dog targeting the Crawler's throat for impalement, making Sakura's job easier.

She turned to Sasuke once she was done fending for her own, glad to see Raiko easily kill the Crawler that dared to bite his master. "Phew." She sighed, not exactly worried about Sasuke being infected since he was immune to the virus. Soon enough, the area was cleared. Shino only got a few cuts but it wasn't anything too serious. The dogs were injected with anti-virus for precautions, Sasuke's wound was tended, the child was safe and so was Sakura.

"That was a close call." Shino commented as the team rested for a bit behind a wrecked bus. "Yeah…" Sasuke breathed, turning to the girl who remained silent for fear of being scolded by the militants. She looked up though when Sasuke placed a hand on her head and ruffled it a bit, giving a grin. "Don't feel too bad kid, we're all alright."

"…But nii-chan got bitten." She said, pointing at his wound as her eyes turned to a worried look. "Will nii-chan turn into… those scary monsters?"

Sakura, though still keeping a watchful eye around like Shino, glanced at the two from time to time, smiling at how her lover was acting with the kid.

"Heh. This?" Sasuke glanced at his arm. "It's nothing, I won't turn into them."

"But I've seen them bite people, and the people turn into them!" she looked down. "It's scary…"

"Hmm…" Sasuke thought for a while before turning back to her. "Do you trust me?"

"Hai, I trust nii-chan, nii-chan saved me."

"Alright, then," he smiled a bit. "Trust my word that I won't turn into those monsters."

"Promise, nii-chan?"

"Promise."

The child turned serious and pouted. "Pinky swear!" she proclaimed, holding out her pinky.

It was a little embarrassing, but she was a kid, so…

"Alright," Sasuke intertwined his finger with the child's. "Pinky swear."

Shino snorted. "Right, the bad ass can do a pinky swear. Nice."

Sasuke glared at Shino before smirking. "And the kick ass panicked earlier when a Crawler attacked his gun, wow. Pretty ass kicking..."

The two guys earned a bash on the head from Sakura. "Language you idiots..!"

"Hai…" they both groaned, rubbing their sore heads.

* * *

_One Hour and a half later…_

"This isn't good…" Sakura murmured, eyeing the monster before them. "I thought you killed him?" she asked, turning to Sasuke. "I thought so too…" he murmured, pushing the kid back as he and Shino aimed their guns at the monster. "Is this the Izegawa guy you were talking about?" Shino asked. "I can understand why you rejected him Sakura."

"Oh yeah sure, piss him off further." Sakura muttered, seeing Riku growl and charge.

"Oh poo…" Shino said, not having enough time to feel embarrassed when he said that instead of "shit" since he and Sakura had rolled to one side, while Sasuke and the child dodged to the other, causing Riku to smash head on at the worn down building, which ended up collapsing upon the sudden impact.

"Duck!" Sasuke yelled, shielding the child as a few piles of rocks and cements, debris and wreckage began falling, some sharp edges grazing their skin while some had miraculously missed them.

As soon as it was over, Sasuke checked the area, seeing Riku knocked out for the time being. But instead of sighing in relief, he groaned, noting how the multiple layers of heavy cement and rocks had separated him from Shino and Sakura. "Shino! Can you hear me?" he yelled, keeping the girl close to him when she clung to his leg.

"Yeah! We're both fine, how about you two?"

Sasuke was glad they were alright. "Still okay. Listen, we have to circle Tokyo, we can meet up at where the tower is. Until then, proceed with rescue mission. And… my communicator's dead, so we can only contact through cell phone." He informed.

"One problem," Shino yelled back. "My phone has one bar left, Sakura's has no signal."

"Tch. Sadly, I ran out of credits too." Sasuke called back after checking the balance of his phone bill. "Contact for emergencies only, and try to get something to charge that!" he yelled.

"Hmph. Get some card loads for that too." Shino answered back.

With that said, they parted ways.

* * *

_Back to the beginning…_

"Onii-chan?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." He said.

"But I am!"

"You're only what, five? Six..?"

"Seven!"

"Wait for ten years then."

"Nine."

"Eight."

She pouted but nodded none the less. "Fine. Eight years then."

"Good girl." He patted her head lightly before checking the area. "Alright, the coast is clear, let's-"

"Nii-chan watch out!" she yelled, pulling him back, just in time as another monster almost sliced his head off. "Geez. A licker is still around?!" he asked no one in particular before shooting it down. Once he was sure it was dead, he looked at the child and raised a brow. "How did you know it was going to attack?"

"I saw it!" she exclaimed. "You have to believe me!"

"Hey, calm down, I'm not saying I don't believe you, I'm just wondering…" he said with a shrug. _"Though I didn't even see it with the sharingan, so how did she? Much less, predict it was going to attack me like that?" _his brows furrowed a bit. _"I hope Shino can handle Sakura, they're both ass kickers and he might not be able to take the competition." _He smirked as a memory of how their last physical training ended. Sakura really whipped his ass. _"Though the aftermath was a lot better…" _he shook his head, clearing his thoughts from images of their after training session.

"Nii-chan…" she tugged on his pants a bit, and he looked down at her, finding the area safe. "What?" he asked. She seemed hesitant at first, but concluded that he could be trusted. "I… have a gift nii-chan…"

"Hn, a gift?" he echoed.

"Mm."

"What gift?"

She looked around, trying to see if anyone was eavesdropping before she motioned him to bend down. He did, and she whispered in his ear:

"I can see things that no human can…"

That was pretty creepy. But what could she possibly mean?

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_Next on Biohazard: Chapter 9: Reality VS Fantasy_

"Trust me, the reason I'm still alive and kicking is because of her warnings."

"You expect me to believe that a seven year old kid can predict?"

"Shino, I know it sounds… unbelievable… but I'm not one to tell when I myself don't believe it."

"True…" Shino eyed the child who was busy being entertained by Sakura so that she wouldn't be frightened. "But what's so strange if she does have a gift?" he asked, turning back to Sasuke. "Well," the Uchiha began. "Aside from the sharingan that can detect heat and predict movements earlier, the byaakugan that can see through anything, this gift she's saying… it's…" he trailed off. "It's one of the symptoms of Lickers, if not Crawlers."

* * *

_A/N: I'm a college student! XD Okay, that's twice in a row. Anyway, yeah. Since I'm in college now, expect SLOWER and LESSER updates._


	9. Reality VS Fantasy

_A/N: Poll will soon be closing. So if you haven't voted yet, please vote now! For those who are waiting for **Genjutsu**__,__** Ai no Tsubasa**__ and __**Confessions of an Uchiha**__ to be updated, I can't guarantee a "soon enough chapter" yet. I will be focusing solely on __**Crisis Core**__ and __**Biohazard**__, so until these two are finished, expect VERY SLOW updates on the other three stories. COLLEGE IS NOT A JOKE._

* * *

**Biohazard**

He stared at her for a moment as she shifted under his gaze. She didn't like telling anybody her secret. She feared what the people would think of her or how they would look at her. And she did not like how onii-chan stared at her. It was kind of… making her nervous and embarrassed. She wondered if he would leave her and call her a weirdo, or maybe, just maybe, he'd take it as a joke and continue with the mission. There was also a slim chance that he'd smile and accept it. But then, that's just wishful thinking on her part.

"Er… see things, like… a third eye?" he asked after a moment of silence.

She blinked and shook her head. "No, not that kind, what I mean is, I can see where monsters will appear or attack next."

"…_A combination of the Byaakugan and Sharingan?" _he thought, brows furrowing. "How..?"

"…Daddy said it was God's blessing to me."

Well, he couldn't expect a scientific answer from a little girl. Looks like he'll have to do some research about this, as well as this child's family background; blood tests may be required, though she might not be able to handle it. Sighing, he patted the girl's head for assurance that he wasn't going to leave her alone. He can tell from the look in her eyes that she was worried about his reaction.

"Let's go." He said, giving a grin.

She looked relieved at that and smiled, nodding her head once as she took a hold of Sasuke's offered hand.

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Reality VS Fantasy**_

They've been circling the area for hours and still no sign of their friends or Sasuke and the child.

"This is getting too hard." Shino murmured, glancing around. Personally, he wouldn't worry too much about Sasuke, but since he had to make sure the kid with him is safe, it makes him feel uneasy that his partner might get hurt in the process. "Sakura."

She nodded and took out a gadget from her pocket. "We're nearing a train station. So far, no monsters are identified inside the train, only dead bodies." She kept the gadget as soon as Shino gave one nod. "We'll head there for the time being. It could be a way to get out of here fast, and possibly locate the others easily by circling the area." He checked his wrist watch, pressing a few buttons first before stopping to look at the countdown before sanitation process begins. "We've got about six hours and fifty-three seconds to finish this mission."

"Shino…"

He looked at her.

"I'm… what if… what if we don't spot the others?"

"…We have no choice but to leave them behind."

"…And Sasuke and the little girl?"

"…" he couldn't say anything to that. It was obvious that if they ran out of time, they had to get out. It was the very order of the higher ups.

"Shino..?"

"…We leave when it's time. Until then, we need to keep searching, and I hope that we can find them."

Sakura lowered her head a bit, not giving any response. It was hard to accept that kind of reality check. But then, Shino did say that until they run out of time, they'll keep searching. That's enough to give her hope, and of course, she had to believe in the rest of the team, she had to have faith in Sasuke. She knew him, she knew he wouldn't just accept defeat too easily. He never considered losing an option. He would always search for another solution to a problem if the first one doesn't work. He's like that, he's Uchiha Sasuke. He does not quit. Not at all.

Her hand reached to clasp the ring that was secured by the chain that held her dog tags. _"Sasuke, you have to make it. You just have to." _Her grip tightened, and she stopped when Shino did. During this time, she raised her head to look at the night sky. The color was as dark as Sasuke's eyes, and it made her miss him more, made her worry more. _"You have to."_

* * *

"_Tch. Didn't know you had it in you." He took her outstretched hand as she smiled and stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Smirking, he pulled her down, having her land on top of him, their faces so close, noses already touching, breaths mixing, and eyes locked onto each other. Her lips were parted in a way that was ready to scold him for what he did, but the words did not leave her mouth, and instead, remained unsaid. She only caught his eyes, and it was enough to make her forget whatever she planned on saying._

"_Hn. Cat got your tongue? Funny how I don't see a cat here." _

_He leaned a bit closer, not yet touching her lips with his, but close enough to tease her, to make her impatient._

"_Are you going to get up or not?" he asked later on. She blushed and pulled back, head looking elsewhere as she pouted, her brows furrowed and cheeks puffed. It was obvious that he pissed her off, again. "Alright, looks like you look pretty comfy there." He commented, eyeing their position. He was on his back, though his elbows supported him so that he was leaning upward a bit, while she was straddling his waist, minimizing his movements due to that. Her hands were dangerously close to what made him a man, and the idea of her fingers wrapping around _that_ certain part of his body was giving him a hard-on._

"_Sakura."_

"_What?"_

"_Get off."_

_She blinked, stared at him and then grinned. "Make me."_

_He frowned. "Get. Off."_

"_Nyeh." She stuck her tongue out again, feeling high and mighty since her fiancé can't move too much._

"_I'm warning you."_

"_Boo hoo, I'm scared." She said in a sarcastic tone. "Whaccha gonna do to me?" she taunted._

_He twitched. "You don't wanna know."_

"_Oh?" she quirked a brow. "For someone who isn't in any position to counter, you sure are smug."_

"_Just get off."_

"_Nah. Like you said, I'm too comfortable here." She leaned down a bit and grinned. At her action, it caused her hands to press harder on the area near his private part, and he did not like it one bit. Of course, he was only saying he didn't want the feeling because he had to act professional in the training room with Sakura. He was responsible for her, so he had to train her to be a formidable soldier. A medic soldier at that. "Sakura, get off."_

_She smirked evilly, knowing why, since she just felt it. "You're feeling horny, aren't you?"_

"_What the fuck? No!"_

"_Yeah? Then what's with your penis poking me?"_

"…"

"_Aww… Sasu-chan is speechless..!" of course, she can't just admit that his erection was too close to her core, and it was also making her feel hot and aroused. "I can't believe you'd still be lusting for me even during training! You're such a bad boy Sasu-chan!" she poked his nose repeatedly, and he scowled at the action._

"_Will you _please _get off?"_

"_If I do, you might just pin me down and have your way with me, so never mind."_

"_If you don't, I seriously will."_

"_How?" she grinned._

"_Sakura!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_GET OFF!"_

"_Uh-uh." She shook her head at that and leaned lower. "I don't think I can handle it anymore." She breathed, her eyes clouding over as she gave a seductive look at him, which caused his cheeks to turn a bright shade of red. "It aches…" she whispered._

"_What the fuck are you-" he got cut off when she kissed him, her tongue forcing itself inside his mouth as he tried to control himself. They were inside the training room! People might catch them once they step in. It wasn't good, even if their commander is a pervert. "Mmph, Saku-" he couldn't complete her name when she bit his neck and sucked. He was feeling too embarrassed at the idea of her being in control. "Damn it, Sakura!" he cursed, placing his hands on her shoulders and trying to push her away. "Stop it." He said sternly. "This is_ _a training room. We can't-" she cut him off again when she kissed him, pulled his hands away and had them pinned down, her grip was tight, and he was having a hard time in getting his hands free._

_She pulled away for air as they both panted, catching their breaths. That was one hot kiss they just had._

"_Fuck you." He murmured._

"_Hm." She smirked cockily. "I think I'm the one who's about to fuck you, lieutenant." And somehow, when she kissed him again, he didn't put up much of a fight any longer, and she released his wrists, which led to him pulling her head lower and deeper. Hell, if she was going to remain on top of him, then he might as well enjoy it. "Tch, you're dead when we get caught." He hissed, letting her push his jacket off of him. "Correction," she said, pulling his shirt off swiftly. "_IF _we get caught." She leaned down again and kissed him, letting his hands invade under her shirt. "I locked the door." She whispered._

"_Hn." He smirked. "You should've said that earlier." _

* * *

"Sakura, if you're done daydreaming about what happened during your last training session with Sasuke, I'd appreciate it if you lend me a hand here."

She snapped from her thoughts and spotted Shino having difficulty in moving some rocks away. "Oh, sorry." She rushed towards him to help, only realizing just then that Shino knew of her last training with Sasuke. "Wait a minute, how did you-"

"Every area in HQ has been equipped with surveillance cameras, especially when most male rookies were caught making out with some of the female nurses or soldiers." Shino smirked. "Though yours and Sasuke's recent _training_ was the best one we've ever watched."

"Wait! You watched that?!"

"Yeah. Every soldier of SA squad saw it."

"Shit…"

"It's alright, the captain and commander didn't show any signs of opposing your relationship. In fact," he smirked. "They supported it more, especially since in the past, all you two ever did was make-out, which wasn't a very satisfying show at all."

Her cheeks turned pink, putting the color of her hair to shame. "You guys saw everything?! Even the past ones?!"

"Yup. And Sasuke still has no idea about it." He snickered. "He's still clueless about the reason why we often call him Sas-UKE."

"…No wonder."

Shino froze a bit, before smirking and looking behind him. "Good to see you're still in one piece." He greeted, watching as his partner and the little girl approach him and Sakura, who was too relieved to see her fiancé alive and well. Her excitement won over, and she rushed to hug him, and Sasuke just let her be, the child with him walking towards Shino to give the couple a moment.

"Hn. I'm fine, don't worry."

She pulled back and gave a smile and a nod. He returned the grin before turning back to Shino with a serious look. "I didn't find any trace of the others, did you?" he asked, hoping Shino and Sakura had had better luck. When the bug-boy shook his head, Sasuke cursed and sighed, trying to remain calm and composed. "Good news though," Shino added. "Behind this rubble is a train. If we can get to it, we can operate it and have it circle Tokyo, with our detectors and radars on."

"Right." Sasuke approached the rocks with Sakura tailing behind, keeping the little girl a few feet away. "Let's start digging then."

As they did, Sasuke told Sakura to keep an eye on the girl, whose name he just found out was Seika.

"So, how did you manage to live without much of a scratch?" Shino asked. "Last time I checked, the area you two ended up in happens to be filled with so many Lickers."

"Seika," he turned to the girl for a brief moment then turned back to the rocks. "She kept telling me that Lickers are about to attack. Though strange…"

"Pfft. Kidding aside…"

"Trust me, the reason I'm still alive and kicking is because of her warnings."

"You expect me to believe that a seven year old kid can predict?"

"Shino, I know it sounds… unbelievable… but I'm not one to tell when I myself don't believe it."

"True…" Shino eyed the child who was busy being entertained by Sakura so that she wouldn't be frightened. "But what's so strange if she does have a gift?" he asked, turning back to Sasuke. "Well," the Uchiha began. "Aside from the sharingan that can detect heat and predict movements earlier, the byaakugan that can see through anything, this gift she's saying… it's…" he trailed off. "It's one of the symptoms of Lickers, if not Crawlers."

"Are you saying…"

"No, Shino. Just assuming that it's possible, yet it's only one symptom out of the six ones we discovered, so she's still safe."

"You do realize what we have to do if three or more start showing."

"Yeah." Sasuke stopped for a moment as his eyes went forlorn. "No matter how much I'd hate to do it, I have to."

"For humanity's sake, Sasuke, you need to."

"Hn."

They finally got rid of the remaining stones and were glad to see that the train still looked in good condition.

"We just have to operate it then." Shino said. "But first," he checked his rifles to see if they were loaded. "We need to clear it."

"Sakura, stay on guard and close." Sasuke ordered, earning a nod from her as she held Seika's small hand. "Let's go." The four cautiously entered the open door of the train, glad that it wasn't locked. Slowly but surely, they shot each head of the dead bodies they spotted to make sure they stay dead. Once they reached the last cart – technically the first one since it's the control room – Shino began operating the train.

"I'm glad RAS offers training in all types of transportations…"

"Hn." Sasuke glanced up at a screen that showed the other areas of the train. "Can it run?"

"Yeah, but we've got one problem." Shino said. "We need the master card, which I suppose is in the driver's room. Where, I'm not sure."

"Tch. You two stay here with Shino then."

"No way Uchiha." Shino countered. "I know you're immune from the virus, but you're prone to death like any of us. Take Sakura with you."

"How can I die if we just cleared the path?"

"I'm not taking any chances again, partner. Just take Sakura. We're of equal ranks, so technically, we can both be leaders."

Sasuke sighed and just shook his head. "Okay, okay. Let's go Cherry."

"I though her name was Sakura..?" Seika voiced out. The couple left Shino to entertain the child for the time being.

* * *

The pair walked on, guns held for a ready shot in case something attacks them. From behind him, he could sense the fear coming from his fiancée, and he felt responsible in calming her down. It was obvious anyway that he had to, since it might lead to their deaths. "Sakura." He called. "Relax, alright?"

"Tell that to me when I'm sure we won't die."

"Tch. You belittle our abilities too much."

"No, Sasuke. This isn't a fantasy game wherein you can live again once you die! This is reality!"

He noticed how her eyes had become quite watery – and he knew that she was really scared. "Hey, ai." He approached her and pulled the girl to him with one arm. "Sshh. It's okay, we'll get out of here. Trust me on that."

"I want to, but I keep on thinking about the possibilities of what could happen!"

"Sakura," he whispered. "You're not usually like this, what's wrong?"

She didn't know what to say to that. He was right, she wasn't like this. Back in their first meeting, she was much more level-headed, and that was when she barely had any experience in the battlefield. Now that she's been undergoing RAS training, she should be calmer than ever. But what is it that kept on nagging at her in the back of her mind? What's making her so worried in the depths of her heart and soul? Why can't she just trust her fiancé's words? Why can't she believe in herself and in Sasuke?

"I don't know," she said, calming down now. "I just… I'm…"

She didn't really get to finish what she intended on saying because she felt his lips on her forehead.

"We'll get out of here, I swear." He grabbed her hand and led her to the other end of the train, all the while hoping that his instincts were right in guiding them to the room they were looking for. They had to get out of here – fast.

"Sasuke."

He stopped and tapped his communicator lightly to get rid of the static before answering his partner.

"Get back here, Seika found the card. It was lying underneath a pile of rubble after all."

"Hn." He glanced at Sakura. "Just start the train; we'll stay here in case something happens."

"Good idea. Hang on to something first, or sit down."

Sasuke turned to his fiancée and led her to one of the seats of the station. "Hey, look at me." She did. "We're getting out of here, alright? Just wait and see, we'll make it, I promise." With a nod from her, he grabbed onto one of the hand rails when he felt the train start moving. His eyes scanned the area outside as they made their way outside the tunnel and spotted the ruins of Tokyo. Everything was either set on fire or wrecked. Monsters littered the ground, dead bodies scattered all over the place and still no sign of a survivor or any of their comrades. He was just thankful that the train was built to run on high ground, otherwise, those creatures would've been ambushing them by now.

"_I just really hope we'll make it alive."_

His dark orbs caught sight of vines suddenly appearing on the windows of their ride, like they just ran over a huge plant. Ignoring it, he started to contemplate on a few things, but was snapped back to reality when the train shook, forcing Shino to make an emergency stop. "What the fuck?!" he called to his partner who was cursing in the control room.

"Plant problem." Shino answered. "If we don't get rid of it now, we'll be trapped."

"Technically, we're sitting ducks right now since we're not on solid ground," he peeked outside the window. "We're approximately fifty feet above."

Sakura got up and eyed the vines that seemed like they were about to wrap the cart like a boa does to its prey based from how the glass was starting to have small cracks. "Shit. Shino, just hang in there, I'll take care of this." And as soon as he got a reply from Shino, the windows broke, causing the broken pieces of glass to fly towards them as they ducked to avoid fatal wounds. Once it was over, he and Sakura got back up and stayed alert as the vines entered and grew thicker and larger.

To make things worse, the vines started wrapping around every body that lay lifeless on the floor, wrapping them in a cocoon like case as spiders the size of Seika started crawling in from outside.

"We're so dead." He told himself, and Sakura had to resist the urge to punch him after just reassuring her earlier that they'll live.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_Next on Biohazard: Chapter 10: Search and Destroy_

"Promise me this," she looked at him in the eye. "As soon as we're out of here, you'll marry me. I don't care how simple or rushed it is, I just want to finally be with you, I don't want to ever live with questions in my head of possibilities that you might be gone, that you might not be mine anymore, that you may end up-" he cut her off when he kissed her, smiling softly when he pulled away. "You talk too much." She was surprised when his inky interlaced with hers, and his lips turned to a smirk as he stared back at her. "I promise I'll marry you once we're home free."

And without waiting for her response, he ran after Kakashi, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Gaara, leaving his fiancée with the other members of RAS. They still had once more mission to complete before their time runs out: Search and Destroy Riku.

* * *

_A/N: So the ending of Biohazard's second part is coming. But relax, it doesn't end there. Back then, I said that Biohazard has two parts, but now it has three. After the next chapter, the eleventh will be the start of the third arc._


	10. Search and Destroy

_A/N: __**Character Death**__ up ahead. Man. I just finished watching Resident Evil: Degeneration. Why can't it be a Claire x Leon for once?! Not that I'm complaining much, seeing as Leon ought to have enough angst in life. But still..! I would've preferred for those two to end up together instead! Anyway, thanks to that movie, I got enough motivation back to finish this, not to mention, I've been playing Left 4 Dead non-stop just to get some inspiration for this – but the monsters in L4D will be appearing in the next arc, which happens to be the next chapter after this.

* * *

_

**Biohazard**

"Damn it! Anytime now Shino!"

"Hold it!" Shino answered back as he tried to work on the engine. "Shit. We're stuck, we can't move!"

Sasuke cursed as he waited for the right time to shoot the overgrown spiders that were slowly approaching him. He glanced at Sakura, seeing how she was also readying herself, their backs pressed together for a better offense and defense position.

"You'll have to fight them, as well as get us out of their grip."

"Tell us something we don't know Shino." Sakura muttered.

And the engaged militants pulled their triggers to shoot down the insects.

From where Shino and Seika were, Sakura could hear Raiko and Misha barking, concluding that the two dogs could sense the danger Sasuke was in, and are wanting to get out of there to help.

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Search and Destroy**_

"Ugh."

"Is that the last of them?"

"Hopefully…"

"Alright team, let's get going."

"Roger."

The group walked on cautiously, eyes scanning their surroundings in case another monster decides to prey on them. Of course, they won't be going down without a fight, that's what the RAS are trained for, especially this particular elite team.

"Hey, I heard teme is looking for us, along with Sakura and Shino."

"That's right Naruto," Kakashi answered. "And we're not going to put their efforts in vain. We'll survive this wreck for them."

"This wreck called Tokyo."

"Used to be, Neji, used to be."

"Let's just get going." Kiba muttered, getting sick and tired of all this running and shooting. But then again, he should have known this would happen, he did sign up in RAS for the action. _"But I had no idea we'd end up like this…"_

No one did anyway.

"So, lazy ass," Naruto spoke. "Why did you bother coming with us when you don't even plan on joining the action?"

"I'm a scientist, Naruto, it's my job to put my life on the line."

"Along with ours, mind you." Gaara commented, though in a monotonous voice.

"You signed up for the job, might as well do it." Shikamaru countered, smirking lazily at the red haired who shrugged. "And besides, you'll need me to unlock doors that are sealed by computers."

"And hacking." Neji added.

Kakashi just chuckled at his team. They were like a big family who each had his own responsibility. His happens to be the heaviest, since he's the team leader. If he loses faith in himself, the team will too. If he gives up, everyone does. It's his job to stay strong and lead, to not admit defeat when there's still a chance of survival or winning. _"And it's about time I retire when we get back." _He laughed quietly to himself. _"And yet, I can't imagine leaving these kids alone."_

"Having another inner battle I see."

"You know me too well Kurenai."

She just sighed and checked the area. "Have you told him yet?"

"Hmm?"

"Sasuke." She said. "Did you tell him yet?"

"Ah, that one." Kakashi smiled a bit. "I keep forgetting."

"Does Itachi know?"

"Mm. He does."

Kurenai stopped to look at the team captain. "Tell me, can you really leave these kids?" he stopped as well to look at her in the eye. "Because if you can't, it's fine," she looked down. "I'll understand." She glanced at him when he placed a hand on her cheek, making her look at him. "And make you wait for another three years? No." Kakashi lowered his hand as Kurenai avoided his gaze. "I know you still think about Asuma, but I won't make the same mistake he did, by not quitting when he had the chance." He looked back at her. "If he signed that resignation letter back then, you two would've been having a happy life, a family. He'd be alive right now with you."

"But he didn't, he chose to serve his country first; he chose to die for it. I know you Kakashi, you love this job, you love your team, you love Japan." She hadn't realized how some of the team members had been listening. "I can't be selfish, I can't take those things away from you. Besides," she gave a bitter smile. "What would they say? They'd probably stop you from resigning and beg you to remain as their captain."

"If I do, there's no point in having a relationship with you." He said. "And that's a good enough reason for me to forget this job, if it means settling down with you." He gave an amused grin. "I mean, look at Sasuke! He's younger than me but he's already engaged! I can't let that kid beat me!"

"Kakashi…" Kurenai whispered. "Sasuke isn't a team captain like you."

"But he's still next in command if I'm absent."

"I don't want you to regret this."

"I won't."

_Sniff._

They blinked and turned to see the team eyeing them with intense interest.

_Sniff._

All eyes turned to Naruto who noticed everyone's been staring at him after that second sniffle.

"What?! It's… it's a… well," he sniffed again. "Come on! I'm only human born with emotions!"

And Ino broke down crying. "It's so beautiful..!"

"Well, that was… embarrassing…" Kakashi muttered. "So, no use hiding then."

"Whatever your decision, sir," Neji said with a smirk. "We'll back you up all the way."

"That's right! You want to quit and get married? So be it!" Kiba yelled.

"If you're done with all of this… tear-jerking moments…" Gaara spoke. "I think I see a train up ahead, and from the looks of it, there're people in it."

And that was enough for them to stop talking and start running towards the train.

* * *

"Tch. These guys just keep on coming and coming…"

"What're we going to do?" she looked at him for a moment, then back at the spiders. "Sasuke, I… I don't want things to end just like this."

"It won't." He said back, sweat dripping from the side of his head as he loaded another clip. "I'm not going to allow these things to win."

"But…"

"I promise."

She nodded and turned back to the monsters as they both shot them.

"Uchiha, is that all you got?"

That voice...

Sasuke and Sakura looked outside when a few gunshots were fired, hitting the spiders on their heads for a quick kill - and to save more bullets.

"Shino, they're here!" Sakura exclaimed, a bright smile on her face as Sasuke smirked.

"Stop talking and keep shooting Hyuuga."

There, stood their missing teammates, standing on a building's rooftop as some were crouched low, armed with sniper rifles to aid the two of them while the rest acted as spotters.

"Sasuke, while we're shooting them down, get the train free so that Shino can run it again. Meet you at the next station." Kakashi ordered through Sakura's communicator. Sasuke gave an affirmative response before drawing out his sword and telling Sakura to watch his back as he cut the thick vines that held them down.

It's about time that his teammates showed up, because he was really sure that that was the last promise he would make to Sakura, since he wasn't exactly positive about getting out of this mess, but now that the remaining members of RAS are here, they're home free.

* * *

"Finally! It's getting to be such a pain looking for you guys!" Naruto yelled, rushing towards them as the four people and two dogs appeared behind the train doors.

"Get inside so that we can get out of here." Neji said, kicking Naruto inside the train, the other four people giving them way.

Naruto stopped when he saw Seika standing before him, staring up at his figure. He grinned, and she just blinked and tilted her head slightly.

"Hi! I'm Naruto, what's your name?" he asked, kneeling down on one knee before her.

"Seika." She said with a small smile, before turning to Raiko and petting the dog's ears.

"Where are your parents?" Kurenai asked, approaching the little girl.

Seika frowned and hugged Raiko, refusing to answer the question. Sakura smiled slightly and knelt beside the child, placing a hand on her back before looking up at Kurenai. "Seika's parents can't be located. There's a 50-50 chance that they're part of the people who have been evacuated, or..." she trailed off; pretty sure that Kurenai already got the message.

"Alright, listen up."

Everyone turned to Kakashi as he told Shino to keep the doors open for a while.

"I just received new orders; aside from searching for survivors, we also need to do a clean-up mission." His eyes narrowed at this. "We'll need to not only lessen the monsters on the way, but to also eliminate Izegawa Riku's mutant form."

Sakura's eyes widened for a moment. "But sir, it's too dangerous!"

"Yes, it's a risk I'm willing to take, because it's a mission entrusted to this team." He looked at Seika. "However, since we unexpectedly encountered a survivor, a child for that matter, I'll only be taking a few of you with me, while the rest will remain here and escape. Send a chopper to pick us up so that it'll be safer."

"I'm with you." Neji said, taking a step forward. Gaara did as well, not saying anything.

"Troublesome, but you'll surely need me."

"Count me in." Naruto stepped forward, and grinned. "You've got long-range Neji, close-combat Gaara, and brainy Shikamaru, but you'll need me for luring." He gave a haughty smirk. "I'm the fastest runner here, besides Kiba."

"And also the most annoying," Sasuke muttered, letting Sakura change the bandage that wrapped around his arm from the previous Crawler's bite. "You get on everyone's nerves, including zombies."

"You bastard..!"

Kakashi nodded at the four who volunteered before turning to Sasuke, who blinked when he noted his Captain's eyes look differently at him.

"Sir..?"

"I need you in this mission Sasuke."

Both Kurenai and Sakura's eyes went wide; the former having a sudden gut feeling, while the latter worried for what Riku could do. The two females turned to Sasuke, seeing his dark orbs a bit surprised at what the captain said, before narrowing to a serious look. "Understood." He said, nodding once.

"Alright, the rest of you, get away safely."

"Got it sir."

"Let's move." Kakashi led the five members out, stopping when Kurenai grabbed his arm, causing him to look into her worried eyes.

"Kakashi, what are you planning?"

He smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry, I'll be back, and by the time we're out of here, we'll plan our wedding."

"But-"

Unexpectedly, he kissed her, his team shocked at the whole thing, and he pulled back without giving a care to his subordinate's reactions. "Just because I asked Sasuke to come, doesn't mean he's already taking over." He grinned. "I just need to see how he'll do if I leave him in-charge."

"Kakashi..."

He took her hand and placed a ring on her ring finger. "Not the most romantic place, but it will do." He smiled slightly. "This is a symbol of my promise Kurenai. I'll be with you, forever, okay?"

She felt her eyes sting, but she held back and nodded firmly, clasping her hands together and closer to her chest. "Be safe."

"I love you." He whispered, turning to leave, unable to clearly hear her respond, yet he smiled, despite how muffled her "I love you too" was.

Naruto eyed Kakashi, who raised a brow at the blonde.

"Sir, we'll make it back." He said sternly. "I'll make sure we'll all make it back."

He grinned and ruffled the blonde's hair. "That's my job, but I'm glad to know that you're determined." He looked at the men who willingly voted themselves to join him, before leading the guys.

Sasuke turned to Seika and bent down to be in eye level with her. "Take care of Raiko and Misha for me, alright?" he patted the girl's head, as she nodded. "I'll be back later, and I'll help you find your parents once this is done."

"Promise?" she asked.

He nodded, and stood up, turning to face Sakura whom he was sure did not approve of this. "Sakura, I need you to be okay with this."

"...I can't be okay with this."

"I need your full support the most right now."

"Promise me this," she looked at him in the eye. "As soon as we're out of here, you'll marry me. I don't care how simple or rushed it is, I just want to finally be with you, I don't want to ever live with questions in my head of possibilities that you might be gone, that you might not be mine anymore, that you may end up-" he cut her off when he kissed her, smiling softly when he pulled away. "You talk too much." She was surprised when his pinky interlaced with hers, and his lips turned to a smirk as he stared back at her. "I promise I'll marry you once we're home free."

And without waiting for her response, he ran after Kakashi, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Gaara, leaving his fiancée with the other members of RAS. They still had one more mission to complete before their time runs out: Search and Destroy Riku Izegawa.

"Sasuke…" she trailed off, seeing how he stopped to turn to look at her with a questioning gaze. She only kept her eyes on him, and then he smiled and gave her a wink. "See 'ya Cherry." And he left, making her recall the first time they met, when he got her wet by riding pass a puddle, when he left the building after giving her a wink and the same goodbye – and she smiled at his retreating form.

She knows he'll be back.

* * *

"So, are we having a joint wedding..?"

Sasuke smirked at his captain, shaking his head as he continued running. "We'll have to ask Sakura and Kurenai."

"Right..." Kakashi murmured. "It's the least we can do for making them worry too much."

"Yeah…"

Shikamaru stopped, and then suddenly jogged towards the building they were heading towards. "I know this place." He said. "This could be our ticket to freedom!"

"Aren't we supposed to look for the mutant?" Gaara asked in a monotonous voice.

"Well, yeah, but this area has a view of the whole Tokyo! Provided that the cameras are still working." Shikamaru explained, swiping his ID card at the lock and entering his password. Unfortunately, it resulted to an ERROR, so Shikamaru tried again, but ended up with the same result. "Let me." Naruto said with a grin, taking his rifle out and shooting the lock.

It resulted to the door unlocking and sliding open. Naruto gave a smug smile at Shikamaru who just rolled his eyes and pushed the blonde forward. "Get moving you show off."

As soon as the group was inside, Shikamaru led them to the stairs, saying that the elevator is a bit risky to use as of the moment.

"Right, so you're out to get that mutant, and it'll be a lot easier if we can track him down." Shikamaru sat down on one of the computer chairs and began typing furiously, eyes glued to the screen as window after window popped up. As Naruto stared at the multiple words that showed up, he grimaced and took a few steps back to hold onto his head.

"Ugh, computer language... it's disintegrating my brain."

"Or what's left of it." Sasuke muttered, smirking. "I'm surprised you know how to pronounce 'disintegrating'."

"You bastard! Next time your sorry ass is in need of help, I'm-"

"Alright, alright, break it up you two!" Kakashi said, placing one hand on their heads to stop them from another pointless argument. "We're on a mission here, so let's get to it."

As the group quieted down, Shikamaru started to grin lazily upon finding out that the cameras we're still working, despite the poor image quality it displayed due to the wreckage. "It's not the best for now, but it will have to do."

"So, where's the mutant?" Neji asked. "I want to get this over with."

"Hang on," Shikamaru said, searching each camera as he typed onto two keyboards as fast as he could. "I'll have to open up the wide screen for this." As soon as he said it, a huge image appeared before all of them, and they saw multiple windows, each displaying a specific area in Tokyo. "Feast your eyes on the technology." He said smugly, as all eyes were turned to the wide screen, each pair searching for any sign of the mutant.

"There." Gaara pointed out. "He's headed for Tokyo Tower."

"Let's move." Kakashi said, and then turned to Naruto. "I want you to protect Shikamaru, alright?"

"Got it."

With Kakashi's orders, the group left Naruto and Shikamaru inside the building while they headed for Tokyo Tower to eliminate Riku.

"So..." Shikamaru began, while still typing. "What's with you and Hinata?"

"Well, I'm planning to tell her how I really feel, but I'm just a bit chicken..."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, then turned to Naruto. "Hasn't this mission thought you that life is short? And that you should make the most out of it?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Naruto, Hinata likes you." He gave a lazy smirk. "So stop being such an idiot and be a man."

"I'm aware of that." He confessed. "And I'm no idiot!"

"You are?" Shikamaru was surprised. Everyone always thought he didn't know, but apparently, Naruto was aware of Hinata's feelings.

"Well, it took a while, but after comparing how Hinata worries over me, and how Sakura worries over Sasuke, I kind of… pieced it together."

"Heh." Another lazy smirk. "Then what are you waiting for?"

"The right time," Naruto said. "If that ever comes..."

"Naruto, life is short, as I mentioned earlier."

He smiled a bit, before walking around to make sure the place was zombie-free. Shikamaru just shrugged and continued to monitor the areas that the cameras zoomed in, both men unaware of how a crawling zombie had managed to go nearer towards the scientist.

* * *

"Ready for this?" Neji asked, glancing at Sasuke.

"Hn. Been _dying _to finish this guy off."

"Well, it's better if you just _live_ to finish this guy off."

The two remained quiet when Kakashi motioned them to be silent, his head turning to the right as the rest of them narrowed their eyes and listened intently.

It was faint, but they weren't mistaken by that distinct growl their target possesses, and Sasuke just confirmed it by muttering how he wouldn't forget that sound, ever.

The four men readied their guns, Neji activating his byaakugan and telling them where the monster was coming from.

"Finally, some action." Gaara said, and they all began shooting when Riku had came charging towards them, growling in rage as he threw a few objects it picked up from the ground.

The men's eyes widened when they saw the monster carry a wrecked car over his head, and then, with all his might, toss it at them.

"Holy-" Sasuke began.

"-fucking-" Neji continued.

"-shit!" Gaara added.

"Duck!" Kakashi yelled.

The four of them split, diving to the ground as grunts came from their mouths, their arms and hands pushing them back up as Gaara got rid of the dirt on his hair. "Don't you mean scatter?"

"No time for corrections." Kakashi coughed, shaking his head to rid his hair of the pebbles and bits of dirt.

"Definitely no time for that…" Neji added, as he started shooting at Riku when he saw the monster charging at Sasuke who was rolling away each time Riku would pound his huge fists onto the fallen teen. "Tch! Riku won't let him stand up!"

"Uchiha is his target, and he doesn't give a shit for us." Gaara observed. "I guess Uchiha has no choice but to be the distraction."

Without saying anything else, the three began shooting non-stop at Riku, who growled at the multiple bullets that embed themselves on his back.

"Damn it." Sasuke cursed, backing away from Riku while still on the ground. It was obvious how this guy wanted him dead, which is why Riku did not let him get back up.

Given the situation he was in, he decided to play as the distraction, and kept the monster's attention on him so that his teammates won't be disrupted from shooting it down. Unfortunately, Riku grew tired of not being able to hit Sasuke, since the soldier managed to evade in the nick of time with each attack thrown at him, so Riku turned and charged at the three, swinging his huge arm at them to stop them from disrupting his intention of killing Sasuke.

Riku may have been a monster in their eyes, but there was still an eight of his mind and heart that remained human, and he felt so much hatred for the young Uchiha for taking Sakura away easily.

With an animalistic fury, he ran back to Sasuke, who was back on his feet, only to end up being crushed against the wall when Riku strangled him with one hand, yellow eyes glaring at the human who glared back with red orbs.

"Ass… hole..!" Sasuke lifted one leg up to kick Riku's face, causing the hold on his neck to loosen, and he dropped to the ground, coughing. "…Tch." He was supposed to say something to provoke the guy, but he had no witty remarks in his head right now, and he figured he needed to brush up on that when this was over.

His eyes scanned the area, sharingan orbs narrowing as his lips formed a smirk upon spotting a few sharp metal pipes that have been broken and bent, acting like spikes growing from the wall.

"Guys!" he called out, rolling out of the way when Riku attempted to stomp at him. "On my signal!" he gestured to the pipes with the use of his head, and they immediately got the idea and gave their nods. Sasuke turned to see Riku running towards him, so he ran to the direction of the pipes, seeing the others position themselves.

Hoping that the street lamp that formed an inverted L near it was sturdy enough, he shut his eyes and tried to gain back some confidence, afterwards, extended out his left arm, a string shooting out from the watch as the end of it circled around the lamp post, and he pressed the switch to pull him up: "Now!" he yelled, making Kakashi, Neji, and Gaara push Riku towards the extended pipes, piercing him there as he cried out in pain, struggling and trying to get away.

"Go to hell," Sasuke hissed, taking a kunai from his holster and throwing it at Riku's head, making a direct hit. "Bastard."

As soon as they've confirmed Riku's death, the three looked up at Sasuke.

"So, how long do you plan on dangling like a worm for fishes?" Neji smirked.

"Shut the fuck up." Sasuke shot back, sighing and closing his eyes. This was one heck of a mission.

* * *

"What the-"

Shikamaru was cut off when the zombie bit his neck, and he cried out in pain, alarming Naruto who cursed and shot the zombie in the head, before running towards Shikamaru who had fallen on the ground, holding onto his wound.

"Shikamaru! Hey! Hang in there! Shikamaru!"

"Ugh…" Shikamaru felt the virus spreading, and he pushed Naruto off. "Get out of here…"

"What? No! I'm not leaving you!"

"There's nothing you can do!" Shikamaru yelled. "I got bitten, I'll turn into one of them!"

"The anti-virus can save you!" Naruto searched through his medic pouch, but found none. He checked Shikamaru's pockets, and saw nothing. "Shit..! No, no way! Come on! Let's get to the others, you'll make it!"

"Damn it Naruto just accept my fate!" He yelled, and pushed a disk into Naruto's hands. "Give this to Itachi, or to any of the scientists…" he gave a weak smirk. "I'm sure the plans I made there will aid you and the rest for your next missions."

"Gadgets..?"

"Heh, yes." Shikamaru shut his eyes, flinching from the pain. "Do me a favor and kill me…" he glared at Naruto, stopping him from protesting. "I'd rather die a human than turn into a zombie Naruto! Do it!"

The SA soldier closed his eyes tight, refusing to cry as he got up and took a few steps back, aiming his rifle at Shikamaru, only to lower it slightly, his arms and hands shaking.

"Do it Naruto, please." Shikamaru begged, his eyes pleading.

With a nod from the blonde, Shikamaru smiled his thanks and closed his eyes, not even feeling the pain of the bullet that went through his head, ending his life.

* * *

Kakashi tried to come up with something he could say, but it was futile. He never found the right words to comfort Naruto, who sulked after telling them the whole story.

As the captain of the team, he had to lift everyone's spirits up, he was supposed to be the one feeling the burden on his shoulders, not Naruto. Even if the blonde countered that he was ordered to protect Shikamaru, Kakashi wanted to badly say that no one in the team should feel bad, no one should blame themselves. _"I'm the Captain, I'm the one to blame, I could have stopped Shikamaru from coming with us, I could have just taken him and Naruto."_

"Dobe."

The silver-haired man looked at Sasuke who sat adjacent to him and next to the blonde who had stiffened.

"It's not your fault."

A small smile tugged on Kakashi's lips as he watched Naruto suddenly break down; he looked at Neji who had his forehead leaning onto his intertwined fingers; Kakashi eyed Gaara who was next to him, back against the wall of the copter, eyes shut and head raised, forcing himself not to feel any pain or sorrow.

"Things happen for a reason." Sasuke continued, head slightly lowered, but not enough to hide his eyes. His elbows rested on his thighs while his fingers were intertwined loosely in between the space of his legs. "And we're a team, so one's fault is everyone's fault, you can't be selfish by carrying the load by yourself."

Kakashi closed his eyes and let his shoulders relaxed, yet the image of Naruto silently crying, head lowered, hands clutching the rifle close.

"So… don't blame yourself." Sasuke finished, and the trip to the safety area of Japan was silent, save for the sobs coming from Naruto.

"_No doubt about it…" _Kakashi thought, opening his eyes slightly to look at Sasuke, who was in deep thinking. _"He'd make a good Captain."_

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

_Next on Biohazard: Chapter 11: Symptoms Persist_

"I'll pick you up later after school, how's that?"

"Promise?"

Sasuke bent down to be in eye level with him, and placed a hand on top of the boy's head, ruffling it. "Yes Satoshi, I promise."

* * *

_A/N: I am ALIVE! Haha!_


	11. Symptoms Persist

**Biohazard**

"I do."

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

He lifted her veil, smiling back at her, before leaning his lips to hers.

Everyone clapped, some of the members of his team yelling a "Get a room!"

He pulled away, and then carried her into his arms as he walked down the aisle and out of the church and into the car that would take them to the reception.

Funny thing is, the car they had was a military tank.

"Hmm… do you think she'll kill him for that tank?"

"Doubt it; it's the commander's idea."

"I bet he's going to write this in his new issue."

"Hn." A smirk made its way to his lips as he glanced at his wife. "Rest assured that he will."

She giggled. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the church's steps, her other hand holding onto their five year old son's. "Satoshi, stop tugging off your tie, you look cute!"

The child only pouted and looked towards his father. "How come I don't get to wear what daddy is wearing?"

Blame it on Kakashi for making the guys in his team wear their military uniforms on his wedding day.

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Symptoms Persist**_

Sasuke still couldn't help but smirk at his Captain.

"I can't believe it took him five years to get this wedding to happen."

"Don't be so hard on him Sasuke, if I didn't make you promise to marry me as soon as we got back, we wouldn't be where we are now." She frowned slightly. "But it was really sad that Shikamaru-"

"Sshh." He wiped the incoming tears and gave a gentle smile. "I don't think he'd like any of us to be mourning on a day like this."

"Mm…" she looked back at Kakashi and Kurenai who were being cheered on by the crowd to kiss. "Did he say anything yet?"

"Huh?"

"Kakashi, did he tell you anything?"

"Aa." He kissed her forehead lightly. "Though he wasn't specific on what it was, and he told me not to tell you."

"That's not fair. I'm your medic!"

"Hn. Just wait for Kakashi to announce it."

"Today?"

He shrugged. "Who knows what's going on in his mind?" Sasuke looked down when he felt someone tugging on his uniform's sleeves. "What is it kiddo?"

"I need to go…" He said quietly, cheeks turning red and his eyes looking as if he's about to cry. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh and tell Sakura he'd be back, and that Satoshi needed to relieve himself.

* * *

"Drank too much apple juice?" he asked as they walked back from the bathroom.

"They kept filling my glass…" he pouted. "And it's no fun talking to the other kids…"

Sasuke raised a brow as he kept his firm hold onto his son's small hand. "Why is that?"

"They don't know anything about military stuffs!" he complained. "And the girls keep gushing and talking about weddings and… bleh… I don't like how I keep hearing my name…"

"Pfft." He just had to laugh and ruffle the boy's hair with his other hand. "You're just suffering the same thing I had to go through."

"Why?" Satoshi asked with his head raised curiously at his father. "Why do they always look at me and then laugh when I look at them? Are they making fun of me?"

"Far from it." He smiled slightly. Apparently, his son is going through the same fate he experienced.

Uchiha Satoshi looked a lot like him, yet he inherited his mother's eye color, though it was a darker shade of green. Tsunade told him how it was possible for the sharingan to be passed on, and it was also possible if not. Itachi, however, decided to keep the formula for the sharingan in case Satoshi suffered the same poor eyesight Sasuke had when he was still a kid.

"Then what?"

"Heh, they just like you."

Satoshi blushed and clung to his father's leg, seeing some of the little girls grouped together, wearing their pretty dresses and big ribbons on their heads.

"Satoshi," Sasuke called out, smiling. "You better get used to it. When you start going to school, you'll be earning a lot of stares from them."

"But…"

"A soldier doesn't retreat at the sight of girls." He grinned. If he ever wants his son to listen, he'd have to do it the RAS way, since the kid was pretty much persistent on becoming a soldier like him.

It worked, since Satoshi began to clear his throat and give a serious face, determination in his eyes.

However, his resolve broke when the girls looked at him, and then squealed, causing Satoshi to run back and hide behind his father, who could only laugh.

"Ne, ne, Satoshi-kun, let's go play?" one girl bravely asked, running towards him. "Oh," she bowed down before Sasuke and gave a polite smile. "I'm sorry nii-chan."

"Nii-chan?" Sasuke raised a brow yet kept his smile. "Don't you think I'm too old for that?"

Even if he was only twenty three years old…

"No," She shook her head. "My mother says you're still too young to be called 'oji-san'."

"I see," his smile faltered slightly. "So, who's your mother? Anyone I know?"

Satoshi looked up at his father, awed at how he was able to calmly talk to girls.

"You were part of the team that saved her!" she beamed. "The excavation thingy in Tokyo five years ago..?"

"Ah, that." Sasuke smiled slightly. "I'm just doing my job."

"I was only a baby at that time, but mommy told me that story!" she giggled. "She described you quite perfectly that my imagination was able to get a clear picture!"

Sasuke blinked and gave a nervous laugh. _"Even married women are still… after me…" _he sighed inwardly and glanced at Satoshi. "Hey, it's rude to keep a girl waiting."

"But-"

The little girl giggled and tugged on Satoshi's arm.

"I don't wanna!" Satoshi said, pulling his arm back.

Sasuke sighed and scratched the back of his head, unsure what to do in the predicament he's in.

Luckily for him though, his earpiece gave a static sound, and he narrowed his eyes and placed a hand against it, trying to get the words being transmitted.

"Back… _static _up! I need- _static – _now! _Static _Church..!"

"Hn." Sasuke tapped it lightly. "Come on…"

But all that was left was static.

He glanced outside when he heard a chopper, and he cursed inwardly and picked up Satoshi. "Sorry, but I think it's time for you to go back to your parents." He told the other girls who pouted cutely at him, and he just shook his head and led the way back, counting the children and making sure they were still complete.

* * *

"What in the world..?"

Sakura had no idea how to react when she saw her husband coming back, carrying Satoshi while a group of little girls were tailing him.

"Sasuke..? When did you gain little girls as fan girls..? Unless you decided to play mother goose…"

"Very funny…" He said, handing Satoshi to her. "Look, keep these kids preoccupied, something came up." And when she gave a nod, he ran outside the reception hall, while Sakura ushered the children back to the dining area.

When she arrived, she glared at Shino's raised eyebrow and smirk, silently telling him to keep his smart remarks to himself.

"Where's your husband?"

"Outside, he said something came up, do you know anything?"

"No, but he better get back soon because Kakashi is about to make a big announcement, and his presence is required."

"Why?"

"We still don't know."

"Great." Sakura murmured. "Hey, Shino, help me out here, get half of these girls back to their parents."

"Sure."

* * *

Sasuke scowled. "You have got to be kidding me."

"No joke, but we managed to contain them."

"Yeah but why did it happen inside a church?"

"That's where they came from."

"Tch." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Kakashi can't know about this, it's his wedding day."

"Why do you think did I contact you?"

"Commander, I know that I'm kind of second in command but-"

"Oh, so he didn't tell you yet."

"Tell me what?"

Jiraiya grinned, then pushed the boy back inside, with Sasuke asking what was going on before he heard Kakashi's voice.

"And replacing me is ex Lieutenant Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked at the people who were standing and applauding, turned to his teammates who were smirking and grinning at him, eyed his wife who smiled proudly, then his son who stood in a smug manner.

These people were all staring at him.

"…Uh… did I miss something? And what do you mean by… ex?"

Kakashi chuckled as Kurenai took the mic from her husband. "Congratulations, _Captain _Uchiha Sasuke."

"Wait, what?!" Sasuke felt Jiraiya place a hand on his shoulder. "Commander, what's going on here?"

"You've just been promoted."

"Then, that means…"

"I'm retiring." Kakashi said with a smile. "Kurenai as well, which means…"

"I would also like to congratulate Uchiha Sakura; she will be the new Head Medic."

And again, everyone applauded.

The pink haired girl was blushing at the attention, especially now that Jiraiya had forced Sasuke next to her, carried Satoshi and passed the kid to Sasuke.

"You must be proud of your parents, huh Sato-chan?" Jiraiya asked with a grin.

Satoshi merely grinned back and nodded.

* * *

_Monday, 04:59H; Local Church_

The team all looked at their squad leader, waiting for any orders.

He signaled three men to head to the door – one was to open it while the other two would enter and check the area before letting the rest in.

Two of the three readied their weapons, while the remaining one pushed the door open. Before the two soldiers could enter, rats came out and attacked them, and then the one who opened the door, forcing the squad leader to give a command to attack, and the rest of the team shot the pests, as well as their three teammates who have been bitten non-stop by the rodents.

Once bitten, it was ordered that you shoot the victim.

"Contact base and request for back-up!" the squad leader yelled amidst the shooting that occurred.

Some of the team members began yelling in panic when the rats had climbed their legs or entered their clothing, biting their flesh, sucking the blood, and chewing their skin.

"Get them off! Get them off!" one said when he fell to the ground and swung his arms and legs around, trying in vain to get rid of the pests, but more kept coming at him.

"Shit! Fall back while shooting!" the leader commanded, he and the remaining members of his team backing away while still shooting. "God damn it! Call for back-up!"

"Sir, HQ is not responding!"

"What?!"

They heard groaning, as well as eerie moans, and they looked up to see some of the dead people that were bitten by the rats inside of the church getting up on their feet, flesh decaying, yet they were able to walk forward, arms stretched out in an attempt to grab them.

"Zombies?!" one man exclaimed.

And soon, the undead began to walk faster, until they looked like they were jogging towards them.

"Send these fuckers to hell!" The squad leader announced, shooting the zombies. "How the fuck did they get to move so fast?!"

A high pitched scream caused them to turn to the church's roof, seeing a hooded figure crouched onto the tip of the large cross.

"Oh… shit!" The squad leader yelled when the figure pounced on him and slashed across his abdomen, scratched his face, and managed to dig deep into his flesh.

"Sir!" one man tried to get the thing off, but he felt something slimy and a bit sticky encircle his neck, and he was pulled inside the church by a tall looking zombie who was releasing a toxic green smoke from its body. "Help! Somebody help me!"

Unfortunately, no one could save them, for the remaining team were either attacked by the remaining rats, or mobbed by the zombies.

* * *

_2 hours later…_

Jiraiya watched as some medics carried off the dead, while some of the soldiers finished off the remaining rodents and undead.

"Sir, you should take a closer look on this body."

The Commander of RAS gave a nod and eyed the corpse of the squad leader, cringing as a few internal organs were seen. "Zombies bite, they don't scratch, right?"

"I'm not sure sir," The medic confessed. "But from the looks of things, it's possible that the undead managed to evolve."

"Did you contact SA squad?"

"Yes sir, they'll arrive soon, Lieutenant Aburame is still contacting their Captain and Head Medic."

"Oh, it's Monday…" Jiraiya said.

"Then, isn't it like… career day as well?"

"Yes," Jiraiya sighed. "Poor kid won't get to show off his parents today."

"Can't we excuse them sir?"

"No." The Commander turned back to the corpse. "We need them for this mission."

* * *

"Sato-chan…" Sakura coaxed, but the child merely sulked further, refusing to even budge from his spot by the stairs.

Itachi had to chuckle at the child's behavior. "So I assume that he knows?"

"Sasuke's fault…" Sakura muttered. "He told Satoshi."

"Well, he can't seem to keep secrets from the kid."

"You got that right." Sakura murmured, looking up at the stairs when Sasuke came running down, wearing his complete uniform. She mouthed a "talk to him".

Sasuke gave a nod, and then looked at Satoshi.

"I'll pick you up later after school, how's that?"

"Promise..?"

Sasuke bent down to be in eye level with him, and placed a hand on top of the boy's head, ruffling it. "Yes Satoshi, I promise."

Itachi leaned to Sakura and whispered. "How does he do that?"

"He spoils him too much, and Sato-chan idolizes his father," Sakura smiled at her husband and son. "Just the kind of family I pictured…" She said the last part softly.

Sasuke picked Satoshi up and followed Itachi outside. "Be good to your uncle, alright?" Sakura told her son, who nodded when he was seated at the back seat. Sasuke turned back to Satoshi. "Wait for me, okay?"

"Mm."

And as soon as Itachi drove off, Sasuke and Sakura left to meet their squad.

* * *

"So, Sato-chan," Itachi began as he drove, glancing at the boy through the rear view mirror. "Are you excited today?"

"I was…" he sniffed. "But then, daddy told me that he and mommy won't be able to come…"

Itachi sighed. "Well, they were promoted, and you know what your father must do now, being a Captain."

"It means daddy's the team leader, right?"

"That's right."

"Wow!" the child repeated. "But still…" and he had another pout.

"Well, look on the bright side, your father promised to pick you up, didn't he?"

"Hn…"

Itachi sweat dropped. _"Like father like son."

* * *

_

Jiraiya looked up as the two people they've been waiting for finally arrived.

"It's your first day as Captain and you're late," He grinned. "Do you have to take after Kakashi?"

"Hn, we had to talk to Satoshi." Sasuke got off of his bike as Sakura did the same.

"Sasuke," She called with narrowed eyes. "You better use the car in picking up Sato-chan later."

He sighed and gave a small grin, nodding just to pacify his wife.

"This way you two," Jiraiya said. "You won't believe what you're about to see."

As they followed, they saw the rest of the team eyeing some of the carcasses, and Sasuke cringed at the gruesome sight.

"It's more like a slaughter than a zombie attack."

"You could say that, since there are evolved types now." Jiraiya explained. "Just look at this particular body."

Sakura covered her mouth in shock at the multiple claw marks. "This looks more like an attack from a wild animal!"

"And unfortunately, the soldiers weren't able to kill whatever killed the previous team." He glanced at another corpse. "Check this one."

The two did, and Sasuke covered his nose and mouth at the stench.

"Is that..?" Sakura trailed off, following what Sasuke did.

"Smoke..? Yes; toxic from the looks of it." Jiraiya explained, using a gloved hand to grab the chin of the corpse and make it face sideways. "His neck, check it."

Sakura swallowed and moved forward, lifting the chin of the body to get a good look at the red marks around the corpse's neck. "He has signs of struggling; so he was strangled to death."

"Can you tell what was used?" Jiraiya asked, testing her medical knowledge.

"No, but I'm pretty sure it's not something man-made."

"Precisely."

Sasuke and Sakura looked up at their Commander.

"Besides the rats, there are zombies, but how were they able to kill a whole team so fast?"

Sasuke furrowed his brows. "Zombies are slow, right? The squad would have most likely been killed by our two mysterious undead, and the rats."

"But some of the corpses of the squad had signs of being killed by zombies."

"Shit, don't tell me they're enhanced!" Sasuke gritted his teeth when Jiraiya nodded. "This isn't good."

"What do you propose we do, Captain?"

Sasuke looked at the rest of his team who were scouting the area, and he recalled their previous mission five years ago. Tokyo hasn't been completely repaired, and some survivors are still bitter about their lost, not to mention the deaths that brought that incident. _"And Seika just reunited with her parents three months ago…" _he thought, recalling how hard it was to find the girl's family. "Issue another evacuation."

"Are you serious?!"

"Sakura, do I look like I'm kidding?" he did not look at her when he said that, but she knew he was dead serious. "This time, I'm going to make sure there will be lesser casualties."

Jiraiya thought about it. "I'll see what I can do to convince Danzou."

Sasuke twitched at the name.

"And yes, unfortunately, Danzou is in-charge, ever since Sarutobi had retired."

"Tch." Sasuke grunted. "That makes things harder."

Jiraiya just shrugged, and then looked at his watch. "Listen, you two can still make it for Satoshi's school's career day," He grinned at them. "Besides, this was just a meeting I required the two of you to attend, at least you have seen what we're about to deal with soon."

"Understood." They both gave a salute, and then left.

"Sasuke," he glanced at his wife with a raised brow. "We're heading back home for the car."

He just smirked and muttered a "Whatever you say" to her.

* * *

Satoshi just stared at his classmate at the front in a bored way, half-listening to what the girl's father was telling. He was a fireman, apparently, since he kept rambling on about safety rules.

"So when you're on fire, you can choose to roll on the ground to put it out, if ever there is no water present."

Their teacher stood up and smiled her thanks before stepping up front when the fireman and little girl had gone back to their seats.

"Next…" She said, adjusting her eyeglasses as she looked at the clipboard in her hand.

Satoshi sighed softly and rested his head on the table, glancing outside, admiring how it seemed such a perfect day to just play in the training room of where his parents work.

"Uchiha Satoshi."

Upon hearing his name, he sat up right and noticed how the class had their attention on him, including the parents.

Some of the adults whispered amongst each other upon hearing his family name, and he took note at how some wives had turned a bit pink and looked around – apparently they were fans of his father.

"Satoshi, will you be escorted by your father or your mother?" his teacher asked, so he stood up and looked down, a sad expression on his face. "Satoshi..?"

"They're not coming." He murmured softly, feeling a bit embarrassed since many were aware of whom his parents are. "They have a mission."

"Oh," The teacher had an apologetic tone. "Then… perhaps you can tell us something about them?"

Satoshi felt his cheeks turn a bit red, especially now that all eyes were on him. He wasn't exceptionally confident in public speaking, unlike his mother who could deliver speeches without a moment's pause; his father may have been a bit anti-social, but he doesn't seem too uncomfortable in speaking in front of an audience. As for the Satoshi, well, he didn't exactly know if it was because he didn't want to speak, or if it was because he felt embarrassed to say anything.

"Well?"

He could tell that his teacher wasn't a very kind and patient woman, but was just putting up an act since parents are present.

"Uchiha Satoshi?"

"They're…" he began, still refusing to make eye contact with anybody, and already, he could hear how the people compared him to his parents, and he felt bad.

"Seeing as…" His teacher spoke, lips twitching a bit despite the smile. "You have trouble, why don't I go on to the next-"

"That won't be necessary."

Satoshi immediately raised his head, his sad and embarrassed expression long gone.

The teacher looked towards the door, where everyone has already turned their attention to, and instantly, her cheeks had grown a rosy red.

"Daddy!" Satoshi was grinning widely, and he started running towards his father who was standing at the doorway, kneeling down on one knee to welcome his kid with open arms.

"Hey kiddo." He greeted, carrying him as he stood up, Sakura appearing behind him with a smile directed to her son. "Hi Sato-chan, sorry we're late."

The child only smiled and turned to his teacher, fighting the urge to smirk smugly upon seeing the awestruck expression on her face.

"Mom, better not be jealous." He told his mother, and Sakura turned to her son's teacher, instantly knowing the cause of the blush.

"U-Uchiha-san," The teacher bowed down a bit, trying to compose herself.

Sasuke didn't seem to mind the stares he got from the female variety, as if he wasn't aware of the effect he gave off. He just simply walked to the center, Sakura following, and placed Satoshi down, ruffled his hair, and looked at their audience. "Sorry for being late, Sakura and I came from a meeting, and well, for those who are planning to ask, I can't tell you about it." He saw the hands of the people lower. "It's classified."

"Well then," Sakura walked to Satoshi's other side. "Let's start with introductions." She bowed down a bit. "Uchiha Sakura, head medic of RAS."

"Uchiha Sasuke, team captain of SA squad of RAS, we'll be entertaining questions, but some, I assure you, won't be answered." He saw how some were beginning to raise hands, so he glanced at his wife who just rolled her eyes and gave a playful grin at him before picking a little boy at the back seat near the corner.

"Is it true that you barely made it out alive on the first zombie attack?"

Satoshi eagerly looked up at his father.

"Yeah," he answered. "That was the first mission wherein I almost failed to survive."

They picked another child, a little girl this time, and she directed her question to Sakura.

"You were once a scientist right? What made you want to become a soldier medic?"

Sakura smiled politely at the little girl, wondering if she and Sasuke will ever get a daughter someday. "That's right, but after that first zombie outbreak, I began to worry over Sasuke's life, so for my assurance, I joined his squad."

"And for the record," Sasuke added. "She threatened me with a lot of needles so that I wouldn't stop her."

More questions were asked soon after, and from the way the two of them answered, it was obvious on how they may have disagreed on a lot of things, but they end up coming to a final decision together eventually.

"Alright," the teacher spoke. "One more question."

Some of the kids whined, and Satoshi felt pretty smug at how his classmates wanted to know more about his parents.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, so she took this as her cue to be the one to pick the last child who would ask, and from what he's noted, his wife picked the girls more than the boys.

Satoshi cringed and clung to his father's leg when the little girl stood up, giggling a bit as she twiddled her fingers and had a small and cute blush on her cheeks.

"How did you two end up together?"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, with the former smirking and raising a suggestive brow at her, while the latter merely smiled and tried to fight back her blush.

"I'm pretty sure you're all aware of fairytales?" Sakura asked, averting her gaze from Sasuke, even if he still continued looking at her.

When the kids, especially the little girls, nodded, Sakura continued her answer.

"It's kind of like that, but instead of a princess being saved by a prince against a dragon," she tried hard not to giggle as she recalled the first few days she met Sasuke and spent time with him while running for their lives. "It's more on a scientist being saved by a soldier from zombies, and a monster who wants the scientist."

Satoshi can clearly remember how his mother told him the story of how his parents met and fell in love.

In stories, princes rode on horses and would somehow meet the princesses either in a forest or inside the castle. For his parents, the soldier rode a motorcycle and splashed the scientist with a puddle of water, but gave her a ride for compensation. In fantasies, the princesses would be in danger or held up by dragons, but in reality, the soldier has to save the scientist from zombies and a monster who likes the scientist.

"After the danger was over," Sakura continued. "The soldier and scientist sealed their love with a kiss."

Sasuke inwardly cringed, but seeing the happy faces of the little girls, and the amazed ones from the boys, he decided to just let it slide for now, especially since his wife seemed much happier today.

* * *

"Night mommy."

"Good night Sato-chan." Sakura kissed her son's forehead gently and pulled the blankets over him. "Daddy apologizes for not being here tonight, but he has to take an important call from your uncle Jiraiya."

"It's alright," He smiled. "I'm just happy you two made it earlier."

"We are too Sato-chan," She rubbed her nose against his, earning a small laugh from the boy. "Sleep tight."

As soon as Satoshi closed his eyes, Sakura slowly got up and turned off the lights after switching on the lamp shade. She made her way out of the room and gently closed the door, leaned against it and gave a tired sigh, but kept a smile on her lips. She brought her hands up and pulled off her black gloves, her military jacket already discarded earlier.

"Is he asleep?"

Sakura looked to her left to see Sasuke walking towards her, unbuckling his military belt and undoing the buttons of his jacket. His eyes looked tired, but he didn't seem like he was about to go to sleep anytime soon.

"He could still be awake."

"Hn." He shrugged off his jacket. "I don't really want to disturb him."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if it's you."

He just smirked and shook his head. "I noticed," he began. "That you only called two boys, and the rest were girls." He raised a brow at her. "Any particular reason?"

Sakura flushed and turned her back to him as she began walking towards their room. "That is clearly none of your business."

She nearly jumped when he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, his lips near her left ear as he whispered a few words to her which caused her face to turn redder than ever.

"S-Sasuke!" she hissed.

"I think I hit the jackpot." He murmured, nibbling her earlobe before making her face him to capture her lips.

As soon as she returned the kiss, he pinned her against the wall, smirking when her arms had wrapped around his neck, a signal for his own hands to invade underneath her shirt.

"What do you say?" He asked when they pulled away. "Do you want a little girl?"

She smiled coyly at him. "Do you?"

"Anything you want."

"Think you can handle my weird cravings when I get pregnant?"

"I lived the first time; I'll be able to survive the next."

He lifted her up a bit and made her legs wrap around him.

"So?" he pressed on, kissing her neck.

"You're sneaky." She said, giving him more access. "You're already preparing me for it."

"Hn. Just looking at you is already turning me on."

They continued kissing for a few more seconds, before heading to their bedroom, leaving a few articles of clothing behind their trail.

* * *

Jiraiya stared blankly at the higher ranking man before him.

"Why would Uchiha want an evacuation so soon?"

"I already told you, sir." Jiraiya coughed. "He wants lesser casualties."

"Surely with his team's abilities, it could be ensured."

"He is only taking precautions." Jiraiya defended. "This is his first mission as team Captain, and he wants to do it right, wants to keep lives this time instead of losing them."

"He and his team have exceptional skills and records, including the rookies."

"_Damn you, Danzou." _Jiraiya thought, trying not to glare at the man. "That is true sir, but the main reason is that he wants everyone safe."

Danzou frowned. "Is he not confident of RAS?"

"That's not what-"

"Then he is unfit to lead an elite team if that's the case." Danzou said, leaning back.

"He only suggested it, it's not like he insists on it." Jiraiya defended, hoping that somehow, Danzou won't even think of demoting Sasuke.

"Hm. He better." Danzou murmured. "I wouldn't have agreed on his promotion, but since it was already taken care of during Sarutobi's time, I have to respect his final decision."

"_Thank God." _Jiraiya thought. "I'll tell him about your final say, sir."

"Make sure you do so."

* * *

Satoshi looked up from his bowl of cereal when he heard his father storm outside after answering a phone call.

"What's wrong with daddy?"

Sakura just sighed and smiled at her son. "He's having a bad day."

They heard a car honking non-stop, followed by angry swearing, and then a comeback from Sasuke.

"I'll be back." Sakura told her son, walking out of the kitchen just as Itachi stepped in with a look that said "You-better-stop-my-brother-from-shooting-a-guy's-ass".

As soon as she stepped outside, she sweat dropped at the sight of Sasuke glaring at the guy who cursed him. Said guy was currently on his knees, hands behind his back, and he was sweating badly as he begged for Sasuke's forgiveness.

Sakura eyed how Sasuke was twitching, arms crossed.

"Sasuke-kun." She called, reaching his side. "Calm down." She whispered, rubbing her palms against his bare arms, since he still hasn't changed into a shirt and remained in a sleeveless one. "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Hn." He snorted, turning away.

Sakura smiled and then looked at her husband's current victim. "I'm really sorry about this sir, you just caught him in a bad mood."

As soon as things were cleared up, the couple headed to the front porch and sat down, Sasuke's eyes still serious as he stared off, while Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder, her arms hugging his left one.

"What's wrong?"

"Danzou." He muttered. "He refused the evacuation plan – he thinks I'm too weak to decide on something like that."

"You've always hated that old grouch," She poked his arm. "Don't let him get to you," she kissed his cheek. "Satoshi and I both know you're not weak, and Kakashi surely didn't think that when he requested for your promotion."

"Danzou is still the current boss of RAS, so it irks me."

She just giggled and moved a bit, so that he was forced to lean his back on the wall behind him, with her sitting on his lap, arms around his neck with their foreheads touching. "You should only be irked when it's me saying you're weak." She murmured, kissing his lips, and he returned it. Her tongue stuck out to part his lips and invade the inside of his mouth, and his tongue came out to greet hers. She pulled away afterwards, and then rubbed her nose gently against his.

"…Hn." He smirked a bit. "I don't know how you do it…"

"Do what?" she asked innocently, though she knew.

"Calming me down." He murmured, leaning in to kiss her again.

"You should change now," she whispered to his ear, nibbling it a bit. "We'll be late." And she got up, him still smirking, and then sighing, before following her inside.

"Daddy, are you picking me up today?" Satoshi asked as soon as he entered the kitchen.

He smiled at him and bent down on one knee. "I'll see what I can do, okay?"

Satoshi frowned and nodded none the less, but Sasuke felt bad, so instead, he removed his dog tags and put it on Satoshi. "I'll come whenever you need me, will that do?"

The toddler held the tags, and then traced the black rubber that surrounded each tag, afterwards, read the engravings. His father's name was there, including the rank, blood type, and team, as well as his position, and Satoshi felt like the coolest kid in the world for having this around his neck.

"Sato-chan?"

"Promise?" He asked eagerly.

"Yeah," Sasuke kissed his son's forehead. "That will be the symbol of my promise."

* * *

Jiraiya plopped down on his chair and sighed, afterwards, massaged his temples.

"This is stupid."

"I know, Uchiha." Jiraiya murmured. "But that's Danzo's final order."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "He expects SAS, an elite team of RAS, to scout?!" he twitched. "Is he even using his head?! We're put to better use in combat and investigation!"

"As much as I'd want to agree," Jiraiya sat up straight and leaned forward. "You cannot disobey orders."

"Tch." Sasuke eyed the folder in his hand.

"Now, if you don't have any questions, you're dismissed."

The younger of the two gave a salute, and then turned around and walked out of the office, where his team waited for him.

"We've got ourselves a mission." He told them, seeing Naruto and Kiba give each other a high five. "But I wouldn't rejoice just yet."

"How come?" Gaara asked, looking up. "What's our mission anyway?"

"Scouting."

They all groaned, save for Sakura, who was still fairly new to the team, despite the five-six years training.

Sasuke noticed her questioning gaze, so he explained. "It's not exactly a job given to a squad like ours, it's a rank B type of mission, and SA Squad hasn't taken that kind of duty since Kakashi's promotion to captain." He recalled how many years it has been, and he looked back at Sakura. "And that was five years ago, when we rescued you and the others."

Sakura blinked. "How long have you been in the force?"

"Since I was sixteen years old." He told her, looking at the others. "Same goes for the rest of them, since we picked a life of a soldier after Junior High."

"I see." Sakura looked down for a moment, but gave a smile. "But hey, look on the bright side, a B rank is better than a C one, right? Considering how the boss doesn't like us very much."

"Hn." He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Anyway, we're still required to bring with us weapons, in case these monsters come and attack."

"So, are we splitting up?" Kiba asked, raising an arm.

"Aa." He opened the folder he held and looked at the names of his team. "We'll be divided into three groups."

"Here goes." Neji murmured, getting up.

"Group A will consist of me, Shino, Sakura, and Kiba." Sasuke said. "Group B would be Neji, Tenten, Gaara, and Ino." He checked the next list. "As for Group C, that would be Naruto, Lee, and Hinata." He furrowed his brows, and the team wondered why as he skimmed through the mission details, and then back at the groups. "Tch. Hey, cherry, got a pen?"

Sakura held in her smile at the nickname and handed him a pen, and the squad waited as he wrote down a few things first.

"What's up teme?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"Tch. That asshole." He muttered. "Change of plans."

"Can you even do that?!" Kiba asked.

"Hn. Danzou isn't anywhere near here, so I'm technically in-charge." Of course, the squad had to repress the smirks on their lips. "Neji, what did you notice with the groupings?"

"Hm," Neji thought about it for a while, before looking back up at his team Captain. "The medics were distributed evenly, that's a plus, but to leave Naruto and Lee with Hinata…" He shrugged. "Not that I don't trust their abilities, but it's not balanced. As for my grouping, well… there's nothing wrong except that Gaara and I tend to clash." He paused. "As for yours, there's nothing wrong."

"You don't get it, do you?" Sasuke tossed the folder onto the center table, and Neji read the ones his Captain underlined with the pen. "This is a scout mission, and it's only our team who will be circling the whole area of Yokohama – note that the first infection came from Shibuya, but it didn't do much damage except for the scientists' co-workers who turned into the undead, the second one came from Hokkaido, meaning the virus spread underground and reached a rural area, afterwards, they breached into Tokyo when Shino and I got back from that special mission wherein Dartan and Jiro got killed." He gritted his teeth at the memory. "That second infection caused Tokyo – the whole of Tokyo, to crumble."

"And now..?" Neji didn't quite get it all – yet.

"Yokohama is where Itachi and I grew up in, Yokohama is where Shino and I studied until Junior High, therefore, our team has the highest chance for survival, if and only if the undead attack." He picked up the folder. "Kiba came from Hokkaido, and Sakura is a resident of Shibuya, _now _do you get our connections?"

"Yeah, Sakura survived a zombie infestation, and with Kiba coming from Hokkaido, which is the source of the virus from the last outbreak, and now a new one comes here, in Yokohama, where you and Shino were born in. All four of you are connected in terms of the zombie-infected areas, but I still don't know what you're pointing at."

"You and Hinata came from Shinjuku, Tenten, Ino, and Gaara came from Setagaya, Naruto grew up in his father's namesake land, Minato, and Lee hails from Meguro."

Neji furrowed his brows.

"Shikamaru came from Shinagawa, and Kakashi was from Suginami." He continued. "Kurenai is from Nakano, and Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru comes from Sendai in Tohoku region, the closest region in Hokkaido," Sasuke recalled the rest of the information Kakashi made him read. "Shizune, Kabuto, and Gai are from Chiyoda, and Danzou…" a trickle of sweat dropped from his cheek as he pieced everything together, and it was only then did Neji got the idea. "Danzou comes from Nagoya."

"Are you saying-" Neji stood up and was cut off by Sasuke.

"He sent us to the first two missions to eliminate us." He clenched his fists. "The virus started from Shibuya, and surrounding Shibuya is where most of you came from, and then the second one was from Hokkaido, and it had to cross underneath Tohoku region, hitting Tokyo all at once, and this time, Yokohama."

"But Sarutobi was in-charge back then." Tenten butted in.

"Yes, but Danzou's job was to rank each mission, and somehow, he managed to get Sarutobi to make Jiraiya send us last time."

"This is such a headache." Ino muttered. "So what's the new plan?"

"One group will scout via air." He told them. "Shino, take Kiba and Neji with you, you'll need Neji's marksmanship while in the sky, and Kiba's knowledge for technology will come in handy, you'll be Team Delta."

"Got it."

"Next, Team Echo," He turned to Naruto. "You're with Gaara, Hinata, and Tenten, your team will take care of the inner part of Yokohama."

"Roger that!"

"Which leaves Sakura, Lee, and Ino with me - Team Foxtrot."

"Just out of curiosity," Kiba grinned. "I get why we're Delta, being in the sky, but what's with Echo and Foxtrot."

"Naruto is a loudmouth, his voice will echo from inside to outside, foxtrot is a combination of the word fox, and foxes live in woods, and trot, which is another term for moving briskly." Sasuke explained, leading the way to the weapons department. "Naruto and Gaara get along pretty well enough, and they compliment each other in terms of who's loud and who's silent." He picked up a gun of his choice and loaded it. "Hinata will be their medic, since she has enough patience to handle all three, and Tenten is pretty handy in any type of weapon, therefore putting Team Echo within Yokohama will prevent civilians from being attacked." He tucked a combat knife in his left boot. "Team Foxtrot should be led by me, not only because I'm Captain, but because I lived here longer than any of you, except for Shino, so I know where to go in case an attack happens. Lee is skilled in terms of physical combat, which saves us a lot of ammo, and since our route is much more dangerous, we'll need to combat medics." He had two handguns ready, afterwards, he assembled his rifle of choice. "Sakura has sharp aim, and is Head Medic; Ino is good in terms of herbal remedies, and outer areas of Yokohama are surrounded with different plants. Aside from that, she's also been trained for battle."

"We're pretty balanced." Ino commented, and then grinned. "I would have squealed if you weren't already married to Sakura."

"Hn." He walked out of the room, his teammates tailing behind. "Next step is to alert Yokohama, and prepare for evacuation."

"How exactly do you plan to do that?" Shino asked.

The team stopped to wait for their Captain's response, even as he got on his bike, Sakura mounting it behind him. "Just get yourselves ready." He told them, and put on his helmet when Sakura had wrapped her arms around his waist.

The squad saluted and broke into their respective teams, their communicators in place.

"Lee, Ino, stick together at the northern part of Yokohama, Sakura and I will take care of the southern area."

"Roger." The two replied, and they all went their separate ways.

* * *

His eyes felt heavy despite how many times he shook his head. His teacher was scary, but she was also boring.

"Uchiha Satoshi!"

Satoshi nearly jumped when he was called.

"Awake yet, Satoshi?"

"Yes sensei…" He murmured.

"Hmph. Honestly, even if you're Uchiha Sasuke's son," Satoshi noted how his teacher blushed upon the mention of his father's name. "It still does not mean you can do what you wish, have you no shame?" she pushed her glasses up. "I came from Tokyo, and I was one of the many people he saved, please do not disappoint him by having me call for a Parent Teacher Conference."

"Tch. I bet you'd like that." He murmured.

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

"Good." She returned to lecturing the students with mathematics, and Satoshi continued to just stare blankly at the board, hating his teacher so much.

His teacher stopped and looked up when there was an announcement made by the principal. Sighing, she made the students line up and led the way to the audio visual room, where everyone in that school was currently in, waiting for what would happen next.

Satoshi looked around, a bit fidgety because he didn't like doing nothing, unlike his mother who did whatever the rules would state, and would only break them if she feels she must. At that, he grinned, and as soon as the lights went out, he got up from his seat and got down on the floor, crawling over to the exit. _"Good thing I was in the aisle seat."_ He thought, smirking much like how his father would when he was close to the door.

"And now for the special announcement that SA Squad leader wishes to inform us."

The child's ears twitched, and he turned to the screen to see his father standing before a video camera, all geared up in his military uniform – what made Satoshi stare longer was the fact that Sasuke had his uniform in proper order – meaning all buttons were done, the belt around the military jacket was buckled properly, and he had a rifle strapped around his body.

"_What's going on..?" _he thought.

"I know this is too sudden, but those who are at home, pack your things – translation: take what you ONLY need – and go directly to the port." He began. "Teachers will keep the students safe and in order, as well as stay indoors and wait for a team to come and escort you out of there, as for the ones who are outdoors or in offices, please head over to Yokohama port." He paused for a moment, before continuing. "For those who are in hospitals, keep a close watch on patients, also, wait for a team of soldiers to get you out."

"What the heck is going on..?" Satoshi heard the principal ask to a teacher.

"Telling you what's going on would cause me my job – and currently, I've broken more than half of the rules of RAS." Sasuke explained. "Just trust me on this – and also, make use of any resources you can find, and note that the head is the weakest part of any opponent – especially if the heart no longer beats."

Sasuke was replaced by a newscaster, and it went on mute mode as soon as the lights went on, just in time since Satoshi had walked back to his seat after his father's words – he wouldn't dare ignore a Captain's command.

"What did he mean by the last sentence?" someone asked, and somehow, Satoshi had a bad feeling.

The principal stepped up to the platform and cleared his throat, afterwards, spoke on the mic.

"Whether this is just a joke or not, it's best to just do what one of the heroes of Tokyo says." He lowered his head slightly. "After all, they know better than we do."

"Look!" A student pointed at the screen, and everyone turned to see chaos happening.

"Dad…" Satoshi murmured, seeing his father being held back by two soldiers, and he was struggling against them, while an older man came up and took the microphone from the newscaster.

"Turn up the volume!" The principal ordered.

"This is Danzou, the current General of RAS. I apologize for Captain Uchiha Sasuke's sudden report – but rest assured that there is nothing wrong, he is only looking for trouble."

As Danzou spoke in order to cover up what Sasuke just said, the raven-haired soldier continued struggling against the two soldiers, cursing Danzou at the process.

"Don't listen to him!" He yelled. "Danzou is up to something, and it's going to cause a lot of lives if you don't-"

One of the two soldiers kneed him on his stomach, causing him to cough out blood and fall to his knees, his eyes looking up to glare at Danzou who forced back a smirk, appearing to look enraged. He glanced at the camera and newscaster from the corner of his eyes, and then turned to Sasuke. "You are no longer the Captain of SAS, nor will you be a soldier of RAS, starting today." He grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his uniform. "Do you have any idea what you just did? What you just caused me and the people of Yokohama?!"

Satoshi narrowed his eyes at the man named Danzou, and Sasuke ended up doing the same.

"You will be the death of everyone." Sasuke said. "I don't care if I'm no longer a soldier of RAS, nor do I give a damn about my rank, but what I do care is everyone's lives here in Yokohama, and whether you like it or not, I WILL get them out, I WILL get them to safety."

"Let's see you do so in jail." Danzou eyed the newscaster who panicked. "You," he addressed the man. "Wouldn't this make a great report?"

"A-ah… um…"

"Not reporting this may cause you your job."

"T-this just in, current General of RAS, Danzou, has stripped off former Captain Uchiha Sasuke's rank and status as a soldier, and is now about to be sent to jail for giving out false information."

Danzou smirked as the man reported professionally, and he turned to Sasuke who kept his glare on him.

"Your guns and other weapons will be confiscated as well, _Captain_."

A gunshot was heard, and the newscaster immediately dropped down with his arms over his head, while the camera directed its lens to who fired the shot, seeing Uchiha Sakura holding onto a gun pointed upwards, the direction of the bullet she fired, and another gun aimed at Danzou. Her glare may as well match the one on Sasuke's face earlier, who now looked surprised at what his wife is doing.

"Let him go," Sakura told the two soldiers who held her husband down. "Or Danzou's head receives the next bullet."

"Are you out of your mind, woman?!" Danzou yelled. "Put those down or I will be forced to have you arrested as well!"

Sakura glared at him. "I don't think you're in any position to be tough." She turned to the two men, one gun aimed at one of them. "Let him go, NOW."

The two soldiers looked at Danzou, who gave a nod when he raised his arms and had them behind his head.

"Drop down." Sakura demanded, making the two men drop to the floor once they had let Sasuke go, Danzou following suit. "Keep your hands on the back of your heads."

Sasuke made a move to retrieve his weapons, afterwards, turned to the newscaster, who had no idea what he should do next.

"Make a broadcast for evacuation," Sasuke said, adjusting the strap of his rifle. "Now."

With a nod, the man stood in front of the camera, the five soldiers being the background of the live report seen by many if not all. "Currently, the truth is unknown, but former Captain-"

"He is _still _the Captain." Sakura hissed.

"…Sorry, Captain Uchiha Sasuke of SA Squad has requested-"

"Ordered." Sasuke corrected, placing back the ammos of his two hand guns while Sakura kept the three soldiers down.

"Um… ordered for evacuation to the nearest port of Yokohama." He tried to calm his palpitating heart. "The reasons are still unknown, but circumstances being what they are, it is best to just follow, so-" he was shoved aside when Sasuke took his place.

"Look, I'm not forcing anyone to listen, but if it's the only way to get everyone safe and alive, then I have to demand for your cooperation." He turned his back to the camera man and walked over to Sakura, pulling out his other hand gun and pointing it at one of the two soldiers. "You three will stay there until we're out of reach." Sakura told them, while Sasuke tapped his communicator and called the attention of his team. "Guys, another change of plans, Sakura and I can't be seen out in the open, unless we have the rest of RA Squad's support."

"Don't worry about it." Kiba said. "They've got your back – we're not the only ones who hate Danzou – besides, Jiraiya has it under control."

Sasuke smirked and backed away with Sakura doing the same, their guns still pointed at the three, even if Sasuke has already confiscated their weapons.

"Let's go." He told his wife, and they mounted his bike and rode off.

* * *

"I don't get why we have to do this…"

Satoshi forced himself not to glare at his classmate.

"I mean, not even the media knows about this, so why should we follow what one soldier says?"

"Shut up." Satoshi seethed, glaring at the boy who kept complaining. "My father isn't a liar."

"Whatever Satoshi, it doesn't matter if your father is one of the people who saved a lot of lives last time, because even heroes can turn to the dark side."

"Not my dad!" He argued, getting up. "He knows what he is doing, and don't you even question him!"

"Oh yeah?!" the boy also got up. "Well you don't even know what's going on! I'm pretty sure your father would have told you! Or at least your mother!"

"Stop it, both of you." A little girl said, standing in between them.

Satoshi recognized her from Kakashi and Kurenai's wedding – she was the girl who called his father "nii-chan" – he didn't know she was his classmate.

"Listen Arashi," she told the boy. "Sato-chan's daddy saved your mommy and mine, as well as everyone else's, I'm sure." She scowled and stuck her tongue out at him, before turning to Satoshi to give him a bright smile. "I believe in your daddy, Sato-chan, I trust him, just how mommy did years ago."

He didn't know why, but for some reason, he turned a bit pink and looked away, a frown on his face. "Hn, whatever."

He had no idea that it only made the girl hide in her squeal and smile brighter than ever.

Someone soon entered the classroom, a girl with brown hair and eyes. She looked pretty for a twelve-year old, and her sneakers seemed brand new as well, not to mention how her hair was let down up until her shoulders, a yellow ribbon acted as her headband, the bow on the left side.

"Sato-chan!" She called, rushing over to him as he ran to her as well, letting the girl engulf him in a hug.

"Seika-nechan."

"Are you alright?" she asked, placing a hand on the boy's head, smiling slightly to see the resemblance he had with Sasuke.

"Of course." He said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Seika frowned, and then looked at the kids and the red-haired teacher.

"And who might you be?" The older woman asked.

"Takezawa Seika." She answered, bowing a bit. "I usually baby-sit Sato-chan when his uncle and parents aren't around."

"And what brings you here? Shouldn't you stay in school as what Uchiha Sasuke said?"

"I am home-schooled," She said. "My parents sent me here to keep an eye out on Sato-chan, because they wanted to assist Sasuke-nii."

"And how do you know Uchiha Sasuke?"

"He saved me five years ago, and my parents owe him a lot for that." Seika looked at Sato-cha and knelt down on one-knee to be in eye level with him.

"Ne-chan, what's going on?" he asked.

Seika smiled slightly. "Sorry but… I don't always know what happens next."

The lights went off all of a sudden, and the children all grouped together, while Satoshi clung onto Seika, who held him protectively.

"Please remain calm." A voice of a man speaking through a megaphone said as he walked down the hallways with armed men opening each classroom door to escort the students out. "We'll all be taking you to Yokohama port soon, please walk out in an orderly fashion and stick together."

Satoshi saw the door open, and an armed soldier came in, ushering the kids and his teacher out, while he and Seika followed from behind. As soon as they were nearing the exit, Satoshi suddenly broke free from Seika's hold. "Wait, I forgot something!" he ran down the hallway, Seika attempting to run after him but a soldier prevented her from doing so, and two men ran after the child.

"Sato-chan!" Seika yelled. "Come back, Sato-chan!"

"Let's go." The soldier told her.

* * *

"_How can I forget that!" _he thought climbing up the stairs and rushing to his classroom. _"It's important!"_ he opened the door and stepped inside, searched for his desk since all tables were moved to the back, and then opened his drawer, where a picture of his parents were, and in his mother's arms was his newborn self. Next, he pulled out the dog tags his father gave him as a symbol of his promise earlier.

He then folded the picture and kept it in pocket, afterwards, wore the tags and headed towards the door.

"Kid!"

A soldier beat him to opening the door.

"Come on, we have to get going! The others have already left!"

He was about to take Satoshi's arm, when his comrade suddenly fired his gun and cried out a "Help", causing the soldier to turn to see his partner being dragged by a tall looking figure omitting green smoke.

"What the fuck is that?!" The soldier said, aiming his gun to save his comrade. He pulled the trigger, causing the creature to let go and run to the right, and his ally immediately got up and rushed back to him. "What the hell was that thing?!"

"I don't know man! But it was nasty! It smelled bad! That thing had a long tongue!"

Satoshi shook, but forced himself not to cry as one of the two men held his hand. "Come on kid, let's go."

All three headed towards the stairs, but they stopped when they saw something crawling.

"What the hell?" one hissed, aiming his gun at the creature.

"Licker…" Satoshi mouthed, taking a few steps back. _"…Why are they here?!"_

He remembered his uncle Itachi talk to him about the undead, how there were different kinds – Lickers, Crawlers, and even a Tyrant, if an infected human manages to turn into an enhanced zombie.

A high pitched hiss, followed by one of the soldier's yell, and he was soon pounced by the Licker, his partner shooting the Licker down, but it was too late – both were dead.

"Fuck! Shit..!" he cursed, and he stiffened when more cries were heard from below, so he looked down and spotted zombies running up the stairs. "Run!" he told Satoshi, and they both rushed upstairs. "Don't look back kid! Just run!"

Satoshi kept running, even when he heard a loud cry or groan, and probably a puking sound of sort, followed by the soldier's scream.

"_Daddy…" _he cried as he reached the top of the stairs, and then turned left, down the hallways, reaching the large library of the school, and he locked the doors and even went as far as forcing himself to push some tables to block it. He was scared, and he could only wish that none of the undead reached this floor yet – since they all came from downstairs. One thing's for sure though, if he doesn't get out of here, if he isn't rescued…

"_Mommy…" _he sobbed. _"Daddy…"_

…he would definitely die.

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

_Next on Biohazard: Chapter 12: Eerie Cries_

"Shhh."

Naruto gave a nod to Sakura, despite the drop of sweat trickling down from his cheek.

The cries and sobs of the woman down the hallway freaked him out, and he tried his best to not panic.

Sasuke stealthily approached the woman who had her back turned to him, her head lowered as she sobbed, wearing nothing but tattered clothes.

"Miss?" he called out softly, so as not to startle her. "Hey, it's alright, we're going to get you out of here."

He took another step closer, and he saw the woman turn her head slowly to him, and he froze when he saw how red her eyes were, and how she glared and barred her fangs, afterwards, she got up and ran to him, arms wide open with fingers looking more like claws, and for the first time, Sasuke was thrown down to the floor with just one swing from the woman.

* * *

_A/N: Poor Sato-chan... TT___TT By the way, for those who voted on my poll, may I ask what you picked and why? :D I'm curious as to why a certain fic is getting most of the votes. Haha Also, my cousin, Apathetic Silence, posted a new story of his entitled "SWAT Delinquents" - please read and support him, he needs more looooove! Haha! :) THANK YOU!_


	12. Eerie Cries

**Biohazard**

Her head turned from right to left, searching for any signs of pink hair, or perhaps raven spiky locks, but found none, and she sighed heavily.

"Seika!"

She looked up when a familiar blonde came running towards her.

"Naruto-niichan!" She exclaimed, running to him halfway. "Where're Sasuke-nii and Sakura-nechan?"

The blonde raised a hand up for a moment as he caught his breath, and then exhaled. "They're coming, where's Satoshi? I've been looking for him! The cargo planes are about to leave!"

"He went running back to his classroom, two soldiers ran after him, but not one has been back."

"Aw crap, teme is not going to like this."

"Like what?"

Naruto jumped when he heard his Captain's voice, and he tried to cover it up with a nervous laugh.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked. "Seika." he nodded.

"Sasuke-nii." She bit her lower lip, much like how she used to as a child, and Sasuke knew that meant something was wrong.

"Where's Sato-chan?" Sakura asked, looking around.

"He's still in school." Naruto answered.

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Eerie Cries**_

Sasuke punched the wall next to him as he gritted his teeth and tried to calm down while Seika explained everything.

"What do we do..?"

He turned to look at Sakura to find her holding back the tears.

"Sato-chan… he must be so scared…"

Like any good husband would do, he pulled his wife into his arms to comfort her. "It's going to be alright," he whispered. "Don't worry, we'll get him."

Naruto looked at Seika. "You better board the plane now, your parents are coming."

Said man and woman arrived.

"Mom, dad." She hugged them.

Her father pulled away and walked over to Sasuke, who still kept his arms around Sakura.

"Sasuke, I don't know how else to aid you, but I hope this will help." He knelt down to the ground and opened the metal briefcase he carried, revealing updated versions of night vision shades, as well as PDAs. "I've uploaded a map of Yokohama there, and if you remember weeks ago, after your team's physical exam, we collected hair strands, so you'll easily be able to locate each other when you're separated." He switched on one PDA. "As you can see, there are red dots, as well as white ones."

"Hn. The red ones indicate that you're alive, while the white dots are for the undead."

"That's right. It also contains an Identifier, which will help you know what kind of undead you're facing." He paused to see Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto eyeing him in disbelief. "Yes, well, the government has cameras installed around Yokohama, so there were images and videos capture. Since you're aware of zombies, wild dogs, Crawlers, and Lickers, the new breeds are unknown, but this PDA can help you out." He scratched the back of his head. "Although, there are only minor descriptions of the new breeds, but it will have to do with the little time we have; this gadget is a touch screen device, so there won't be a need for-"

"Yeah, I get it." Sasuke said, eyeing the remaining items on the briefcase. "And what are those?"

The man grinned and picked one up. "This," he said. "Enhances your senses."

"How?" Naruto asked, curious.

"The shades will help you see better in the dark, the PDA aids you in locating and identifying, but this…" he handed one to Sasuke. "Is an advanced version of communicators..."

"How do they enhance our senses?" Naruto asked.

"Okay, it only enhances your hearing senses, this way, you'll be warned earlier if an undead is coming from a safe distance, also, you wouldn't have to worry about static problems when talking to your teammates – and yes, I did the liberty of distributing them to your squad."

"I appreciate it." Sasuke said, as he, Sakura, and Naruto slipped on the dark green-tinted night vision shades, strapped on the PDA on their left wrists, and afterwards, placed the headsets on their heads, bringing down the built-in microphone to their lips.

"After Naruto handed me Shikamaru's last projects, it led me to these."

They took a moment of silence to respect the now dead scientist, Naruto feeling the guilt coming back, and he'll be damned if something like that were to happen again.

"The gadgets look simple, but they do wonders."

"Hn."

"I wish you luck, Captain." Seika's father bowed down a bit, before leading his family to the plane.

"Take care Sasuke-nii, Sakura-nechan, Naruto-niichan." Seika hugged them, with Sakura returning the embrace as tightly as she could. "Save Sato-chan."

"We will." Sakura said back with a small smile before the girl pulled away and followed her parents.

"Alright, dobe, Sakura, let's go." The two men got on their bikes, Sakura riding behind Sasuke, and they headed to Satoshi's school.

* * *

"You're heading back to Satoshi's school, why?"

"I think it's obvious why Shino."

Shino just smirked slightly at Sasuke's response.

"You've got a troublesome kid there – is what Shikamaru would say if he were here." Neji muttered.

"Yeah, I know."

The squad was silent for a few moments, before Kiba spoke up. "Look, we'll continue circling around the area, in case you need assistance."

"Thanks." He paused for a while as they reached the outdoors of the school, seeing Gaara, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, and Ino fast approaching. "Keep this place secured, we can't afford more of the undead entering the school."

"Wait, are you saying the three of you-"

Sasuke cut Tenten off. "It'll be easier to move around with only the three of us." He prepared his weapons as Sakura and Naruto did the same. "Naruto and I do well both on offense and defense, while Sakura's aim can rival Neji's, and her expertise in the field of medicine will keep us alive." He attached the small medical kit each soldier is required to carry, and in it were enough anti-vaccines to prevent them from turning into zombies. "We're more than enough."

Gaara frowned. "Uchiha, you're not just dealing with zombies in there. Lickers and Crawlers are present, and enhanced ones have appeared."

"I know." He turned to Gaara. "A bigger group will only attract them, and will make it harder for us to evade."

"What if they do get you?!" Lee pointed out.

"The other two will be able to get them off from a safe distance." He activated the PDA. "And according to the Identifier, the new breeds aren't infectious."

"That's good to hear." Naruto muttered, letting Hinata inject him with an anti-vaccine for early precautions.

Sasuke assisted Sakura with her own vaccine since he didn't need one due to the Sharingan.

"It's times like these I wish Sato-chan inherited your Sharingan." Sakura whispered, eyes downcast and worried.

She felt her husband's hand on hers, giving a firm yet gentle grip. "Satoshi is a smart kid," he told her. "He's as stubborn as you are, he won't give up easily."

Sakura managed a small smile. "And him being your son as well," she leaned her forehead on his chest, taking in the comfort. "I know he'll be fine. He takes after you in so many ways."

"Aa." He looked at the abandoned school with narrowed eyes and a determined look. "Let's go save him."

With Gaara left to take command for the security team, Sasuke led Naruto and Sakura in the school once the red-haired soldier had told them it was clear.

* * *

He considered opening the windows to get out, but he wasn't sure if there were soldiers around to help him, or if the undead are waiting for him.

"_Crying won't help."_ He told himself repeatedly, shaking his head to rid himself of the incoming tears. _"Daddy and mommy will come, I know they will." _His left hand found its way to the tags around his neck, and he clenched the metallic object, remembering that his father promised to be there when needed, and Satoshi believed him more than anyone else – alongside his mother of course.

"_I just have to do my best to survive while waiting."_ His head turned to the door sharply, hearing the pounding on the door.

Gulping, he stood still, listening attentively in case it was a human who was on the other side and not a zombie.

The pounding began once more, and he had to cover his mouth with his hands to not make a sound, in case the undead were dumb enough to believe no one was in the library.

"_It's not like I have blood on me…" _he thought, checking himself. _"I don't have any wounds either…"_

He could only hope and pray to God that the thing pounding would go away, unless it was a human or soldier who would aid him.

The banging never stopped, and he knew that if it were a person, then he or she would have probably called out, but then again, how was that being to know if there was anyone inside?

Satoshi debated whether to stay put or not, whether to call out to the one responsible for the constant knock or to just keep quiet. Either of the options was risky – if it was a human being, what are the chances of said person not infected? What if there was a zombie close by or any other infected? And what if it was one of the monsters?

"_I'm sorry…"_ he thought, leaning against the wall as he slid to the floor and brought his knees up, hugging them tightly as he cried silently. _"I'm sorry…" _he continued to apologize in his thoughts, hoping that the guy or girl would forgive him - if it was a person on the other side. _"I'm really, really sorry…"_

He thought about what his father would do in a situation like this, or what his mother would say if she found out he failed to save someone.

"_But…" _he tried to shake off the doubts. _"Daddy is trained for combat, I'm only aspiring to be like him, yet am in nowhere near a fourth of his level."_ He wiped his tears away with his arm. _"Mommy has told me how she failed to save a few lives as well from time to time, but she said that she wouldn't let it get to her, because it would only drag her down."_

He can remember the nights he'd hear her crying over a soldier she wasn't able to save, and he would always try to comfort her or make her smile. She would give him a grin, but the tears wouldn't stop, and her eyes would continue to shed more once his father pulls his mother in for an embrace and tell her it wasn't her fault.

His uncle Itachi told him that crying helped, and is the very reason why Sasuke wouldn't say or do anything else other than hug Sakura and let her cry.

He lifted his head when the pounding grew louder, and he decided to not be overcome with fear and despair. With a determined gaze that could have rivaled his father's, Satoshi stood up and got to work on setting up traps.

Sometimes, the pranks his uncle Naruto and uncle Kiba taught him can be put to good use.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Naruto asked, eyes narrowing when both Sasuke and Sakura had turned to him and then eyed the area. "Could it be a survivor?"

"I don't know," Sakura whispered, looking at her spouse who walked ahead in a slow and cautious manner. "Only one way to find out."

The two kept their guards up while watching Sasuke's back, making sure nothing tailed behind them, and that if ever there was, they'd kill it – again.

"This… is freaky." The blonde said, gulping as the sounds of a weeping female grew louder, and he saw the hunched figure up ahead. "Fuck-"

"Shhh."

Naruto gave a nod to Sakura, despite the drop of sweat trickling down from his cheek.

The cries and sobs of the woman down the hallway freaked him out, and he tried his best to not panic.

Sasuke stealthily approached the woman who had her back turned to him, her head lowered as she sobbed, wearing nothing but tattered clothes.

"Miss?" he called out softly, so as not to startle her. "Hey, it's alright, we're going to get you out of here."

He took another step closer, and he saw the woman turn her head slowly to him, and he froze when he saw how red her eyes were, and how she glared and barred her fangs, afterwards, she got up and ran to him, arms wide open with fingers looking more like claws, and for the first time, Sasuke was thrown down to the floor with just one swing from the woman.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, not hesitating to shoot the woman on the head, blowing off the brains with her shotgun.

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed, holding onto the wound on his right side. "What the hell was that thing..?!"

Naruto pressed a button on his PDA while Sakura tended to Sasuke's wound. "For a lack of a better name, they call this thing a Witch." The blonde read the few details. "Known to be harmless when left alone," he began. "Her sobs can give you goose bumps, or perhaps irritate you, but do not attempt to confront up close, for she's deadlier than she looks." Naruto frowned. "Avoid approaching or startling it at all costs."

"Ch." Sasuke thanked Sakura when she finished tending to him, afterwards, pulled his shirt and jacket back on, wrapping the belt which contained the anti-vaccines loosely. "Remind me to thank my brother for changing the glass vials to plastic containers."

"If we remember." Naruto said, grinning slightly before proceeding to the next floor.

"Look, I know you're immune to the virus, but you can still die." Sakura reminded Sasuke. "And yes, I know that's the very reason why you're walking ahead of us."

"Hn…" he just sighed and nodded, not wanting to argue with her at the moment. "You sure you're fine in using the shotgun?"

Sakura gave a smirk that left Naruto stunned; awed that she was able to pull off the known Uchiha smirk. "I do recall the gun saving your life earlier."

With a shake of his head, he smirked back and continued walking, reaching the next floor which was filled with a few zombies.

"Headshots as much as possible, right?" Naruto pulled out his hand gun with his right hand, while taking out a couple of kunai with his left.

"Right." Sasuke said, withdrawing his katana from around his waist, while his left held onto a similar gun like Naruto's.

Sakura pressed her back against the corner with the two men in front of her. She was much more efficient with guns and long-range combat than with knives. She used an assault rifle in replace of the shotgun. "Bring it."

As soon as the words left her lips, Naruto and Sasuke began the shooting to alert the undead, and Sakura shot the heads of those that were a bit further, leaving the incoming ones to Sasuke's katana and Naruto's daggers.

* * *

He was startled to hear gunshots, and he couldn't help but smile in relief that there were soldiers in the building.

"_Okay, now all I have to do is wait here."_ He turned to eye the closed doors, the banging never stopping. _"Great. Now what..?"_

"H…help…"

Satoshi was alarmed when someone spoke.

"P-please… a-anyone..!"

"_So it was a human being!"_ he immediately got rid of the chairs and tables, as well as the simple traps he set-up, and then opened the door, causing the person responsible for pounding to fall inside, covered in blood.

"Thank goodness!" he said, turning to look at Satoshi. "W-What took you?!"

"You could have said something!"

"I didn't know anyone was in here!" he said, looking around. "You're… you're that Uchiha's kid, right?"

"…Yeah, why?"

"I can see the resemblance." He smiled slightly. "Save for your eyes, you have your mother's, except yours are a darker shade."

Satoshi looked at the open door, hearing the gunshots. "Someone's coming to save us." He said, about to run out but the man grabbed his hand.

"Don't rush out just like that kid! Didn't your parents teach you precaution?" he stood up and kept the child behind him. "I'll go on ahead, so stay close, and stay behind."

He nodded once, so the man walked forward in a slow manner, though Satoshi can see how much the adult was shaking in fear.

"You don't have to do this." He said, tugging the man's shirt. "You're afraid, aren't you?"

He chuckled lightly. "Pathetic, aren't I?"

"I'm scared too."

"You'd be insane to not be afraid." He held the child's small hand and led him down the stairs. "What's your name kid?"

"Satoshi." He answered, looking up at the man who had brown hair and eyes. "You?"

"Riko." He said, gripping the child's hand tightly. "Izegawa Riko."

* * *

"Let's move!" Naruto yelled, rushing up the stairs once Sasuke and Sakura had went ahead. "Any indicator as to where Satoshi is yet?!"

"Yeah, he's at the top floor." He soon halted, causing his two comrades to almost trip from the sudden stop.

"Teme!" Naruto cried out. "What the hell's wrong?!"

Sakura saw how her husband's eyes were staring intently at the PDA, so she looked at hers as well. "Sato-chan!"

Naruto raised a brow.

"Fuck!" Sasuke cursed, running up once more with Sakura instantly following.

Naruto just went after them, knowing he won't get an answer even if he asked.

"Please no, please no, please no…"

The blue-eyed blonde glanced at Sakura who chanted the same words repeatedly, and then turned to his team Captain, surprised to see the Sharingan activated.

"_Don't tell me…"_ he looked down at his PDA, seeing the red dot which represented Satoshi, but his blood ran cold when he saw a white one standing next to the child. _"Fucking hell! No way!"_

They finally reached the top floor, and they could see a lot of blood on the floor.

Sakura instantly felt her eyes water.

"He's alive." Sasuke told her. "But we need to get to him as soon as possible."

They headed down the hallway, stopping upon seeing two people.

"Satoshi!" Sakura cried out, catching the attention of her son, who beamed upon recognizing his mother.

"Mom!" he looked at the man who accompanied him. "It's my mom! And my dad and uncle Naruto!"

"Satoshi! Get away from him!" Sasuke told his son while aiming his gun at the man standing next to the child. "Get away, now!"

"What? Why?" Satoshi turned around when a shadow loomed over him, and he didn't know how to react when Riko turned out to be an infected human, with the way his back became hunched, and his left arm was replaced with tentacles, a huge eyeball on his left shoulder while his right fingers grew longer and sharper. His head seemed much smaller right now compared to when he was normal, and his supposedly skinny and frail body turned bulky all of a sudden.

Satoshi took a step back, and then another, and then on the third step, he fell back and crawled away from the monster while keeping his eyes on it.

"Satoshi, run!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke and Naruto started to shoot when the monster charged and the child stood up to run.

The two soldiers stopped shooting when Riko had managed to extend his tentacles and grab Satoshi, roaring with laughter once it had gotten a hold of the boy.

"Satoshi!" Sakura cried out.

"Let go of him you fucking asshole!" Sasuke yelled while glaring with Sharingan eyes at the monster. "What the fuck do you want?!"

"Vengeance..!" he growled with a sinister grin, showing off his sharp teeth that looked more like fangs right now. "You killed my brother!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in confusion for a split second, before recalling how the thing looked when it was still human. "Izegawa…" he muttered. "You're that bastard's brother?!"

"From the looks of things, that would be a yes…" Naruto muttered.

"And now that I have your son, I can exact my vengeance!"

"Don't hurt him!" Sakura yelled, attempting to run, but Naruto pulled her back while Sasuke kept his eyes locked onto the being. "Satoshi!!" Sakura continued to call out her son, who refused to cry despite how tight the grip the monster had on him.

"M-Mom… d-dad…" he flinched and squirmed in an attempt to break free.

"I wonder if you have the guts to kill your son, once he's infected." he used his other clawed hand to inject the boy with a virus, and Satoshi cried out from the stinging sensation the needle brought.

"Satoshi!" Sakura yelled once more, trying to get Naruto to let her go.

Riko dropped the boy onto the floor and stepped over him to prevent the three soldiers from using the anti-vaccine on the kid. "While the virus is taking effect," he laughed sinisterly. "I'll toy with you three first!"

"You'll pay for that you son of a bitch." Sasuke hissed and drew out his katana without hesitating to run towards Riko, evading the incoming tentacles and claws thanks to how his Sharingan predicted the movements. He skidded to the left and sliced off some of the monster's tentacles, all the while staying clear of Naruto and Sakura's firing range. "Hit that eye!" he told them.

Sakura pulled out her shotgun and aimed for the large eye on the monster's shoulder, afterwards, pulled the trigger, causing the huge eyeball to explode and spill blood, and Riko had to screech out in pain from the inflicted wound.

Naruto never stopped shooting at Riko's upper body, even if the thick skin prevented the bullets from piercing through.

"Teme, get to Satoshi!" Naruto said while keeping Riko distracted with his bullets, whereas Sakura aimed her shotgun at the vital areas of the monster, hoping to weaken it if not kill it.

"I know!" Sasuke said, ducking in order to dodge a swing from Riko's left arm that still continued bleeding due to the large eyeball Sakura butchered with her gun. He checked his distance from his son, and then ran towards the boy's fallen figure, tripping on the way due to the tentacles that kept growing from the monster's arm, despite how many times Sasuke would slice them of.

Riko held him upside down and used him as a shield, causing Sakura and Naruto to cease fire.

"Not so tough now, Uchiha." He snarled.

Sasuke cursed inwardly and looked back at his katana which he dropped from the fall earlier. _"What the hell is wrong with me?! I'm not that careless!"_ his eyes shifted to his son, and he knew why he's in this situation: he didn't pay attention to the enemy. _"But it's Satoshi,"_ he thought, gritting his teeth. _"It's only natural to worry for my son than for myself..."_ he didn't understand nor hear what Naruto, Sakura, and Riko had said, because his eyes only focused on Satoshi, his heart hurting for not being able to protect his son like he promised, for not performing his duty as both a soldier and a father right. _"Satoshi,"_ his fists clenched, and he soon glared at Riko and pulled himself up in order to pull out the combat knife he had tucked in one of his boots. _"I'm not going to let you down!"_

Riko felt his captive move, but didn't pay much attention until he felt something sharp stab the flesh below his throat, just above his collarbone.

He growled out in pain and narrowed his eyes at Sasuke's red ones.

"Go to hell with your fucking brother!"

His hold on Sasuke loosened, and the soldier fell on his back, cursing at the pain he felt from the fall.

Riko staggered a few steps back and pulled the knife out, throwing it aside as he continued to growl yet felt his knees wobble and weaken from the lost of blood and from getting hit near a vital part of his body.

"B-Bastard…" he gurgled, his body mutating further as he grew some more.

"Fuck…" Sasuke breathed out and tried to get up, yet the impact from the drop earlier made him fall back down. _"Not good…"_ he raised his head to see Riko raise his right arm, ready to bring it down on his smaller form after the second mutation was complete.

"Don't you dare, you asshole!" Sakura pulled the trigger of her shotgun and hit the upper left side of Riko's head, making him roar in pain. Sasuke chose this as his time to crawl back as Naruto moved forward to cover him, shooting at Riko's open wounds to further add the damage.

"Naruto, Satoshi's still there!" Sasuke reminded, flinching from the pain his left shoulder emitted. He placed a hand on it and hissed out, his red eyes shifting back to onyx which flickered over to Satoshi's still unmoving form. "Get him to safety," he pulled out a spare hand gun from his holster around his waist and aimed it at Riko. "I got your back."

"You got it!" Naruto dove to the ground when Riko began to thrash about after both Sakura and Sasuke's non-stop shooting.

Naruto successfully made it to Satoshi's side and tried to shake him awake. The boy stirred a bit and grunted lightly, but he didn't open his eyes nor made a move to stand.

"Great…" Naruto took out one of his anti-vaccines, but realized he didn't have a syringe with him. "Aw shit!" he looked back at the battle occurring a few feet away. "Teme! I need a syringe!"

Sasuke would have fallen to the floor from that sudden demand, but things were serious right now for any of that. "You dumbass!" he used his left hand to feel for the empty syringe he kept in one of his med pouches, fingers rummaging through the bandages and gauzes that were within the bag. "Fuck." He ran out of bullets. "Sakura, cover me!" he managed to get up despite how his body demanded for rest, and without waiting for his wife's reply, he ran towards Riko who hunched down and waited for his nearing form, giving out a loud battle cry at that as Sasuke activated his Sharingan when he was only a few feet away.

As anticipated, Riko dove forward in an attempt to crush him, but Sasuke stepped onto his head and used his back as leverage.

"Naruto!"

Whether it was due to being in the same team for a long period of time, or just out of sheer, dumb luck, Naruto tossed Sasuke his own gun and received the syringe in exchange.

While in mid-air, Sasuke twisted his body a bit and shot continuously at the back of Riko's head, add to that Sakura's non-stop firing of her shotgun that was also aimed at the monster's head.

In less than a second, the bullets collided with Riko's head, destroying not only the flesh but even the skull and brains, permanently ending the mutant's life.

Sasuke fell onto the ground for the third time on that floor, and he sighed out as his body finally got the rest it was demanding. Sakura didn't waste any more time to run to her husband to assist him.

Naruto prepared to inject the boy, bringing the needle closer to Satoshi's skin, but stopped when the child had suddenly placed a hand on Naruto's wrist, preventing the needle from injecting him.

"Wha..?" the blue-eyed blonde looked at Satoshi, eyes widening at what he saw, even blinked a couple of times just to make sure. "T…Teme..?"

Sasuke and Sakura didn't seem to like that reaction, so they stepped nearer, fearing for the worst.

"What's wrong?" Sakura croaked, her husband grabbing her hand for assurance.

"Sato-chan…" Naruto murmured, and then glanced at the two. "He inherited the Sharingan."

* * *

_Five Hours Later; Lobby of RAS HQ in Nagoya…_

The noise from the people walking by didn't bother him much, since he focused his attention on his son who was talking animatedly with the mother, both playing some kind of game he didn't know, but he was sure the child would teach him sooner or later.

"I told you, didn't I?"

He looked to his left where the busty blonde scientist-slash-doctor had appeared, crossing her arms in the process while her hazel brown eyes looked at the pink-haired medic and the aspiring-to-be-soldier kid.

"It's possible for Satoshi to inherit the Sharingan."

"Aa." He said, eyes half-closing as he continued to watch his family. "But you said it was only a possibility."

"I take it you're worried over something else?"

"Partly," he admitted. "Satoshi's only five years old, he's still too young." He frowned. "Aside from that, there's a chance that the Virus that bastard injected him with would take-over if he can't handle it."

"Sasuke, look at them." She murmured. "Look at how happy your son is, how worry-free your wife is." She gave a small smile at the current Captain of SA Squad. "You shouldn't let yourself be bothered by it so much, don't stress it." She patted his shoulder. "Your genes and Sakura's are perfect, as far as I'm concerned, and you both made a wonderful kid, one who's a lot more stubborn than Sakura, and a determination that may rival your own." She pulled her hand back. "Sometimes, some kids just grow up faster, you know?" she smirked. "I mean, you and Itachi should know, you both matured too fast after all." She turned her back to him when he glanced at her, and she just raised her hand without looking to say goodbye, walking towards one of the two elevators to go to another floor.

"Hn." He turned to Sakura and Satoshi, a small smile grazing his lips when they both laughed after she tickled the child. _"Maybe, Tsunade, but I'm not yet ready to let him go just yet."_ His grin faded slowly, and he lowered his head to stare at the marbled floor. In less than a minute, his fists clenched and his eyes shifted to red. _"I won't let Danzo recruit him at this age."_

"Daddy!"

He blinked and let his eyes return to normal as he looked up to see his son run towards him. He smiled and knelt down to catch the child in his arms, carrying him as he got up and looked over at Sakura who just reached them.

"How did the briefing go?"

He glanced at Satoshi for a split second, seeing the eager face from the child. "Good." He said, looking at Sakura, who somewhat frowned upon sensing something wrong. "The bad news is… well, since Danzo hails from here, he's being pardoned for everything he's done, or at least, what we know so far that he's done." He set Satoshi down when his son's classmate his name.

"Oh no…" the boy clutched onto his father's pants. "Not her again..!" but of course, he didn't forget how the girl defended him and Sasuke's name against Arashi's accusations.

"Aw, she's cute, why are you so afraid?" Sakura said with a giggle, smiling when the girl bowed to her and to Sasuke first, uttering a small good evening to them before looking at Satoshi, her cheeks turning red when the boy scowled at her.

"Sato-chan, ne, I'm glad to see you're alright." She smiled lightly. "I was worried when you weren't with the class after role call."

"Hn…" he hid himself behind his father, his grip onto the older Uchiha's pants tightening. "If that's all, you can go…"

Sakura attempted to scold her son, but Sasuke placed a finger on her lips, stopping her from saying anything.

"I would, but…" she gave a shy smile. "I kind of… got lost, so I can't find my mommy."

"Go ask a guard!" Satoshi cried out, and Sakura was taken aback to see her son blushing furiously. She looked at Sasuke who smirked at her, apparently, her husband managed to sense Satoshi's discreet attraction towards the girl.

"But…" she pouted, her large blue orbs turning glossy. "I… I…"

Satoshi bit his lower lip and looked up at his father, who gave an expectant look to him. With a defeated sigh, he side stepped and scratched the back of his head. "Alright, fine, but when we find your mommy, I'll leave."

Her puppy-dog eyes immediately brightened as she beamed and grabbed Satoshi's hand, not noticing the boy's face turn redder.

"Deal!" she exclaimed, and then looked up at Sasuke and Sakura. "Ne-chan, nii-chan..?"

"We'll be right behind you." Sakura said with a smile. "Um…?"

"Oh, sorry," she let Satoshi go and bowed down once more. "My name is Aoi, Ureshi Aoi."

"Hn, the name fits the eyes." Sasuke commented.

"Thank you nii-chan." She said with an embarrassed smile, tugging on Satoshi's hand to get him to stop staring at the blue ribbon on her shoulder-length raven locks. "Let's go Sato-chan!"

"I can walk by myself…" he muttered, but didn't bother to pull his hand away from the girl's grip.

"So," Sakura began as they followed the two kids who were headed towards the elevator. "How did you know of Satoshi's little crush?"

He smirked. "He hides behind me when he doesn't like the girl, yet he peeks every now and then if he does." He recalled his son's tone of voice. "His pitch was off too, and I saw him blushing."

"In other words," Sakura gave a smug grin. "You were like that as a child."

He scowled. "What the hell did aniki tell you?"

"Nothing much, just that your first crush was a classmate of his when you were seven, and you always hid behind Itachi-nii whenever she'd appear to greet you both."

"Ch. I told him to keep that a secret."

"It's cute." She admitted. "I didn't think of you as someone who'd have a crush though."

He frowned. "I'm not that-" she cut him off with a peck on his cheek. "I know." She said with a smile, and had their fingers intertwined while watching Aoi hug Satoshi's left arm; their child was scowling yet blushing really hard, and it made them smile.

* * *

_Eight days later…_

"Aahhh…" he grinned. "I just love being a soldier!" he yelped when a towel had hit the back of his head painfully. "Ow! What the fuck?!" he glared. "Teme!!"

Sasuke smirked at the blonde soldier and proceeded to walk towards the tree up ahead.

"How's Satoshi doing with the whole Sharingan eye?"

"Hn. Great, actually."

"You don't sound… happy."

He sighed and sat down under the shade, afterwards, kept his eyes on the other soldiers who were still doing their morning jogs. "You know what could happen if Satoshi masters it."

Naruto caught on and moved to sit next to him. "Does Danzo already know?"

"I'm not sure," he said. "But I'm trying to keep it a secret."

"Well, the team wouldn't dare say anything, so, you can rest assured?"

"Maybe," he says. "But there's a small chance that the news will get to the asshole."

"That's true." Naruto replied, and they sat in silence for a few moments. "Say, teme," he grinned. "How's Sakura feeling lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh crap."

Sasuke furrowed his brows.

"Uh…" he rubbed the back of his head nervously. _"Sakura's going to kill me…"_

"Naruto."

Well, Sasuke never called him by his name unless he was damn serious. Shit.

"What's wrong with Sakura?"

"Nothing!" he answered all too quickly, flinching when Sasuke had glared at him with his Sharingan. "She's… well, she's… uh… sick?"

"Tell me the damn truth dobe."

"I don't know!" he yelled, and then got up. "Go ask her! Bye!" and he ran away, not heeding Sasuke's warning calls.

"Ch." He got up and tried to think where his wife could be at this time.

* * *

Due to so many undead attacks, Japan has been on high alert, and the Prime minister had suspended classes for the time being. Even those who had jobs were told to stay in their homes, while soldiers and cops patrolled the area on a daily basis.

It was kind of like Martial Law.

As for Sasuke and the rest, they've been staying in RAS HQ since the last infection, and only come out when they're called to investigate a suspected undead attack.

"_Where could she be?"_ he asked himself as he made his way back inside the air conditioned structure, head turning from left to right to see a few people he recognized by face – not soldiers, but civilians.

The people he and his team saved aren't residents of Nagoya, so they were welcomed to live in the HQ, though small families are requested to share just one room, and bigger ones would either have two rooms, or be given one of the specials of HQ.

Naruto once commented that RAS HQ looked more like a hotel or condominium instead of a training facility for soldiers, and Sasuke took note of that, thinking that it could be useful information for the case against Danzo.

"Sasuke-nii!"

He stopped and turned to see Seika run towards him, Satoshi and Aoi in tow.

"Nii-chan!" the girl his son was currently crushing on greeted with a bright smile.

He returned the grin and looked at his son. "Where's your mother?"

Satoshi's blush faded as he looked up at his father. "I saw her with Tsunade-san earlier, but I'm not sure if she's still with her or elsewhere."

Sasuke gave a silent sigh and looked around.

"Is something wrong?" Satoshi asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." He admitted. "Anyway," he ruffled the boy's hair. "You three go on ahead and play."

And they soon parted ways.

For the whole day, Sasuke searched all the floors of HQ, and found no sign of his wife. And as the sun began to set, he decided to just wait for her to arrive in their room, remembering that Satoshi would be staying with Seika today, which would give him the chance to talk to Sakura in private.

"_Damn dobe."_ He lied down on the bed after removing his belt and military jacket. _"Now I can't focus on anything else…"_ he sighed and decided to get some rest for a few minutes.

* * *

She smiled at some of the kids who greeted her as they continued to run down the hallway.

Her eyes lingered onto the little girls who were laughing and playing tag with some boys, and her grin faded to a small and sad one.

She soon held the doorknob to her room and twisted it, blinking when it was unlocked, which only meant that her husband was already in.

As the door opened, she peeked inside to see him asleep, so she closed the door as gently as possible before locking it and walked over to him. She discarded her belt which had a few pouches attached to it for medical purposes andplaced the object on top of her husband's jacket which was on the back rest of a nearby chair.

She smiled at his sleeping face.

"What did you do that got you this tired, Sasuke?" she knelt down on the carpeted floor and eyed his boots, holding back her giggle upon seeing one of his feet on the floor while the other was close to falling off. _"You could have at least removed them first, baka."_ She shook her head a bit and decided to just remove them herself.

However, as soon as her fingers were about to untie the string, he woke up and looked at her.

"Sakura..?"

She turned her head to his sleepy eyes and smiled.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

He blinked a few times to rid his blurry vision. "No," he said in a soft voice. "Reflex."

She sat down next to his lying form and hovered over him. "Go back to sleep, you look tired."

He had to raise a brow at her for that. "It's your fault."

"Eh?"

"Heh." He smirked slightly. "I've been looking for you all day."

Well, you forgot to lock the door, your fans could have barged in and harassed you." She grinned when he cringed. "Why were you looking for me?" she raised a brow. "Did you miss me already?"

"That," he sat up. "And because of what Naruto said."

"Naruto..?" she furrowed her brows. "What did he say?"

"He didn't really tell me what's wrong, but he looked like he was dead for saying something."

"Oh," she lowered her head slightly. "I was supposed to tell you today, but after seeing Tsunade-shishou, well…"

He leaned towards her and had their foreheads touched. "What is it?"

She bit her lower lip. "I thought I was pregnant, Sasuke."

He was about to say something, but she pressed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"But apparently, I've just been exposed too much to viruses, thus, my dizziness, nausea, etc."

His eyes flickered to that of worry, but she still didn't let him speak.

"Don't worry, it's nothing serious." She said with a smile. "Tsunade-shishou said so herself."

"Hn…"

"And…" she sighed. "The whole pregnant thing would have been possible, since it's only been… eight days?" she asked.

"Eight days..?" he echoed.

"Since we…" her cheeks turned red. "Had sex."

"Hn…" he remembered that – it was during Satoshi's career day at school. "Why are you so embarrassed to say the word?"

"Oh shut up." She made a move to stand up, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, making her land on top of him, since he just laid back down. "Sasuke!"

"Hn. There's another term for it, you know?"

"Yes! Procreating!" she tried to get back up but he wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her body pressed onto his. "What? Baby-making?"

"Heh." He leaned to her ear. "Making love."

Her cheeks turned redder when he started nibbling her earlobe.

"S-Sasuke…" she tried to pull back. "Satoshi might come in!"

"He's staying at Seika's," he reversed their positions and kissed her neck. "We have the room all to ourselves tonight."

He felt her hands tuck out his shirt and touch the skin beneath it. "Why didn't you say so?" and she pulled his head up in order for their lips to meet.

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

_Next on Biohazard: Chapter 13: Collapse_

"I will _not_ be taken down by you of all people!"

His voice changed from normal to vicious as his dull teeth grew sharper and his body grew larger.

From what Sasuke could see, the old man's pupils faded into white, and before he knew it, he was facing a large mutant about two heads taller than him.

"Well, fuck my life." And he ran from the monster when it began to charge at him.


End file.
